The Phantom Fairy
by IsYouMadOrNah
Summary: What if there was a world were Lucy never joined fairy tail. What if she originally Phantom Lord. Now imagine a world were all these what if's came true. (All rights for the cover photo go's to its creator
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom Fairy

My first story so flames are accepted but don't be mean,my heart can't handle it (_)/

So what if there was a world were Lucy originally joined phantom lord instead of fairytail,well here you I. (Gajeel x Lucy )

Disclaimer yada yada yada, don't own Fairytail , blah blah blah belongs to hiro Mashima . On with da story

* * *

><p>~~The phantom fairy~~<p>

She pulled on her daughters hand as they continued running through the forest,hair dirtied blonde hair flying through the air.

"Just a little farther" she thought as the mother daughter duo kept kept running until there throat burnt. "Mommy,where are we going?" the little girl questioned her mother as they slowed there pace. "Just a little farther sweetheart" her mother panted as they kept on running. A few minutes later they approached a cave near a stream, while the girls mother walked into the cave, the young girl decided to splash her face with the cool water and catch her breath. While all this was happening, the girls mother ventured into the cave, the skirt of her tattered dress swayed with the movement of her hips. The women cupped her hands around her mouth and called out an old friend "hey , are you in here metal head?". She waited a few seconds before she heard something moving within the shadows of the cave, after waiting a few more seconds,she ventured farther into the cave only to come face to face with an enormous dragon(I wonder which one (•_•) ). The dragons enormous body was covered in huge shiny grey scales which seemed they were made out of metal. "What do you want Layla" grumbled the huge dragon. "Is that anyway to treat an old friend Metalicana" Layla countered back as a smirk graced her lips. A curious set of red eyes peered out from behind Metalicanas huge body. "Hey,who's that?" Layla question as curiosity swam in her golden brown eyes. "Oh Layla meet my brat Gajeel," Metalicana announced as he nudged Gajeel away from him with his tail. Gajeel stumbled as he was pushed away from Metalicanas huge body "hey,don't push me iron gecko!" Gajeel grumbled. "Hey Layla,where's your brat?" Questioned Metalicana. "She's right beside me" answered Layla. "Um,there's no one beside you" piped in a confused Gajeel.

"Wait what?!" Screeched Layla as she bolted out of the caved leaving both Gajeel and Metalicana holding there ears wincing. Meanwhile,back at the stream, a young girl sat there staring at her reflection, her dirty blonde hair rested upon her tiny shoulders but her honey brown eyes sparkled with general curiosity. "Lucy!" Screamed Layla as she came barreling towards her daughter. Layla rested both her hands on each of Lucy's shoulders but a stern look was on her face " never ever do that again, do you understand" Layla said sternly . "Y-yes mommy" Lucy managed to stutter out. Gajeel peered out from behind Metalicanas huge body as they exited the cave. "Who's that momma" Lucy questioned as she pointed at the young boy. His hair was log and unruly,for their age,his red eyes seemed interesting in Lucy's opinion he even had piercings above his eyebrows. "Eh? Who the heck are you,shrimp" grumbled Gajeel. In Gajeel's point of view,Lucy looked too innocent, her blonde hair rested upon her shoulders and her white thin strapped dress was slightly tattered and her feet were bare,in all honesty,Gajeel thought she look like a bunny. "Lucy meet Gajeel Redfox, future iron dragon slayer" announced Layla as she points at Gajeel. "I don't need a stupid introduction from you lady" Gajeel said harshly. "Hey don't talk to my momma like that!" Lucy yelled as she finally spoke up. "I'll talk to whoever whatever way I want brat" Gajeel yelled back. Gajeel and Lucy were now face to face as Gajeel let out an audible growl."Metal Head" "

Princess" " Idiot" "Stupid Girl" "Scrap Metal!" "Your nothing but a weakling and that's all you'll ever be!" Gajeel yelled slowly started to form in Lucy's eyes as she clenched her fists. Gajeel doesn't know why but he actually felt pretty guilty about making her cry, not that he'll admit but for some reason,he wanted to comfort her. Before anyone could speak up little Lucy took off running into the forest, both Metalicana and Gajeel could smell the salty tears falling from her eyes. "Lucy!" Layla called out but was stopped by the iron dragon. "Let Gajeel handle this one". "Wait a minute,why should I go help that weakling" argued Gajeel. "Because you caused this shit in the first place now go you brat" the dragon roared harshly. Gajeel began walking into the forest following Lucy's scent and grumbling under his breath. The dragon turned to look at Layla as an air of seriousness settled around them. "So tell me Layla , why'd you come here?"

"Zeref" was the only thing he heard from Layla .

* * *

><p>(With Lucy and Gajeel)<p>

Lucy sat infront of a lake as tears fell from here eyes into the lake causing the water to ripple. She heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes and hopped up into a fighting stance "show yourself" lucy bush rustled some more and Lucy's muscles became tense as she heard the bush rustle once more and out hopped…"a bunny?" . Lucy stared at it for a few moments before letting out an excited squeak and cuddling with said bunny. She sat cross legged and started playing her new favourite animal.

* * *

><p>(With Layla and a certain grumpy iron dragon)<p>

"What do you mean Zeref? What about ac-) Asked Metalicana before he was interrupted.

"Please don't mention him,it hurts) Layla said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I still don't understand what happened" mumbled the dragon as he tried to think.

"Zeref used his dark magic to take over his magic and corrupt his mind,he doesn't even remember me!" Sobbed a frantic Layla.

"But you're his mate he should remember you" Metalicana said trying to find a way to comfort his long time companion.

"So what's your plan Layla?" Questioned Metalicana.

"Train Lucy how to conceal her second powers and teach her my main magic" Layla answered.

"Why can't you teach her both magics" questioned the iron dragon.

"There are people hunting her for her magic Metalicana,I would teach her if I could" she answered harshly.

"Fine fine" Metalicana said as he finally stopped with the questions.

(With Lucy and Gajeel)

"Where are you mr bunny?" Called out lucy. Unfortunately for Lucy,while she was cuddling with her bunny, Gajeel popped out of the buses and scared the bunny away.

"Wait up bunny girl"

"I said this is your fault now go away jerk!" For some reason, Lucy's comment actually made him feel guilty again so he decided to walk away.

Lucy continued to walk through the forest for thirty minutes till she heard a bone chilling roar and spun around only to come face to face with a huge creature. It was covered in hair and towered above Lucy, it strared at her menacingly before roaring one more time. "Gajeel help!" Lucy screamed out as the monster lashed out. The young dragon slayer heard her cry for help and it struck a cord of fear within him as he took off screamed as the creature lashed out,it's long claw connected with her face sending her flying into a tree and knocked the wind out of her. The creature pulled it's hand back, ready to send another attack at Lucy until….…

"Iron Dragons Roar"

A metallic swirl of light came from the bushes as gajeel came barreling out of the creature went flying into a tree as a sharp branch pierced its last thing Lucy saw was Gajeel picked her up off the forest floor before everything faded away

(And I'm done)

So how was it? I don't think I did good for my first story oh whatever read and review and leave any comments.

Btw I also might be looking for a beta reader so it all depends. Bye Minna~San

\(•w•)/ ~ Cookie-San


	2. A time to train

Ok so I'm back doing chapter 2 because I can (insert my game face here). So basically in my fanfic Lucy and Gajeel met when they were younger (just clearing that up) and there parents are old friends( I guess).Just some Info about things that will be revealed in later chapters .

•Lucy's secret second power

•How Metalicana and Layla are acquainted

•Why Gajeel feels the way he does about Lucy

Blah blah blah disclaimer yada yada don't own fairytail and so on

* * *

><p>The Phantom Fairy<p>

Gajeel was quick to catch Lucy as her body fell towards the ground . He held her as if she would shatter into a million pieces at any time. The young slayer quickly headed back to the cave he and his dragon lived in. Gajeel carried her body through the forest trying to avoid trees and roots and all sort of things as he tried to get the bleeding blonde to safety. A few minutes later an exhausted Gajeel came barreling into the cave as the young blonde mages mother came running over to the pair. "What happened to her" questioned the panicked mother . "She was attacked by some monster thing" Gajeel managed to rasp out before falling to his knees and onto the cave floor. Just outside the cave, the sky started to crackle with lightning as the rain started to beat down hard, as if expressing the mood of a saddened parent. Layla quickly quipped out one of her celestial keys before calling out "open gate of the goat, Capricorn!"

"How may I be of assistance Layla-sama " asked the celestial spirit.

"Do you think you can heal Lucy" the mother questioned solemnly as tears began to run down her pale cheeks.

"I shall try my best Layla–sama" replied the spirit as he went back to the celestial spirit realm,only to return with medical supplies. After a half hour,the spirit turned to the exhausted spirit Mage who was struggling to keep the gate open.

"This is as much as I can do Lady Layla, I'm sorry I couldn't be I more assistance" said Capricorn before proofing back to the celestial spirit realm. Layla wobbled up from her crouched position in the corner of the cave and carefully walked over to were Lucy was resting, beside the young slayer. Layla took in her daughters appearance noting that the cakes blood was now gone and bandages were wrapped around her arms as well as one of Lucy's legs but most notable was the soft cotton eyepatch placed over Lucy's left eye. The exhaustion started to hit Layla as her eyes begun to droop, she carefully slid down the cave wall and went to sleep. Metalicana decided to look over from his corner of the cave and look at the two "brats" sleeping as a small smirk graced his lips as he let exhaustion take over.

* * *

><p>Next Morning<p>

Layla was the first to awake as she decided to look at the two sleeping kids who she noticed were now hugging one another.A small smile graced her lips as she decided to shake the grumpy dragon awake.

"What" grumbled the dragon harshly.

"Just shut up and look idiot" called Layla.

A smirk tugged at Metalicanas lips as he looked at the small kids.

"That's my brat" chortled the obnoxiously loud dragon.

"Anyways,we should probably talk about we're gonna train these brats" the dragon said seriously as Layla nodded in agreement. As the two adults discussed there ideas, the young blonde and black haired children decided to sit up as they had awake out of there slumber because of a certain loud and obnoxious dragon.

"Shut it I'm trying to sleep" grumbled the young slayer.

(By the way this story takes place around x776 or so and Lucy is 7 as Gajeel is 8)

"Don't be rude Gajeel" the young blonde spirit Mage scolded as she smacked the young boy upside his head. Gajeel began to grumble as a small smile graced Layla's lips.

"so what are you guys talking about" Lucy questioned innocently.

"Nothing just training" Layla replied as if it were nothing.

Lucy's eyes sparkled as her mom said that.

"So what are we gonna do for training" questioned Gajeel.

"Well your gonna train with Layla first, that goes for both of you" Metalicana said eyeing Gajeel. Said boy began to grumble as he followed both spirit mages out the cave and out into a meadow nearby the sat down in the lush grass as both kids followed her actions crossing there legs. "So what are we supposed to do? Sit around and pick flowers like a bunch of Pansy's" questioned the young slayer harshly.

"Hey!im not a pansy, mom what's a pansy?" Lucy questioned innocently.

"Anyways, we're gonna meditate,just close your eyes and relax, try and grasp your magic container and let your magic flow outwards as you expand your magic container" Layla explained ignoring the young mages earlier comments. The spirit Mage began to demonstrate as she closed her eyes as the wind and dirt picked up around her almost creating a force field like pressure around her. Both young Mages decided to try it, it took a few minutes to accomplish but they did it. Gajeel felt his senses beginning to heighten as he was able to zero in on the scents around him, including Lucy's strawberry scent. Gajeel's magic bubble was much stronger than Lucy's as she fell backwards from let out a disappointed huff as she looked over at Gajeel and her mom. She noticed Gajeel's magic bubble starting to falter as she started inching closer and closer to him as she stared at his face, there faces only inches apart . All of a sudden Gajeel cracked one eye open as his magic bubble dispersed itself. Lucy stumbled back as she noticed Gajeel's one eye staring back at her.

"What the heck are you doing bunny girl" questioned Gajeel as he opened his eyes fully at her.

"Don't call me that, and I was just looking at you" Lucy said as her cheeks became red.

"Then why we're you so close to my face" Gajeel questioned as he smirked .

"No reason so jut drop it" Lucy said looking away from him as she began to blush harder.

"So why weren't you practicing your magic bubble" questioned Gajeel.

"I couldn't hold it up because I'm too weak" Lucy stuttered quietly.

"I don't think your weak you were able to survive that stupid monster attack weren't you" Gajeel mumbled.

"But you're the one that said I was weak in the first place" Lucy mumbled quietly taking a sudden interest in the ground.

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry for that" Gajeel stuttered quietly before looking away. The air between them became awkward before Gajeel decided to break it.

"So how's your eye doing" questioned Gajeel awkwardly gesturing to Lucy's left eye which was covered by the eyepatch.

"I don't know but let's see" Lucy replies before moving her hand up to remove the soft white eyepatch as it fluttered to the ground.

"So how does it look Gajeel" Lucy said looking up only to find Gajeel gaping at her.

"W-what's wrong Gajeel?" Questioned Lucy nervously.

"L-Lucy your eye it's dark blue" Gajeel gasped out.

* * *

><p>And boom done.<p>

So how was it did I do good was it rushed or anything?

Don't forget to read review and leave a comment

Love you all

~Cookie~san \(•w•)/


	3. Chapter 3: the stars

Alright so this is the third chapter so let's rocks

Honestly all the favourites an follows I've gotten have made me happy so thanks guys

Just a couple more points on future chapters

•who Layla is "mated" to

•why Lucy's eye is blue

•reason behind the colour of the eye

That's about it

Anyways in guessing you guys know the usual crap for the disclaimer so on with thestory

* * *

><p>The phantom fairy<p>

"What do you mean my eye is blue" screeched Lucy.

The pair quickly ran to the river, leaving the discarded cotton eyepatch in its place on the ground .The two young mages came upon a beautiful blue waterfall but had no time to take in its beauty due to Lucy's panicked looked in to the lake only to find that Gajeel was right. Her left eye had a jagged scar going straight her eye and stopped a little above her chin, but the most notable feature was her left eye itself. Her eye was a vibrant midnight blue colour with black flecks, it was beautiful but in Lucy's panicked state, she wouldn't notice it. A few moments passed by before Lucy let out a shrill scream before falling to her knees and she begun to hyperventilate. Gajeel stood there watching as his red eyes swam with unknown emotion. A few seconds later Layla came barreling into the clearing and scooped Lucy up into her arm which calmed the hyperventilating girl deeply.

"What happened to her" seethed the concerned mother.

"Her eye" was all Gajeel was able to mutter before staring at the older spirit Mage walked back to the cave with daughter in her hand and young slayer tailing behind them. They walked in awkward silence until they got to the cave were Layla set Lucy down on the small cot on the cave floor before swiping a key from her hip.

"Open gate of the southern cross,Crux" called out the spirit Mage.

The spirit crossed through the worlds in a puff of light and smoke.

"How may I assist you miss Layla" the spirit asked kindly.

"I need you to find out why Lucy's left eye turned dark blue" muttered Layla, as soon as the words left her mouth, the spirit went to work with and audible snore.

"Is he supposed to do that" questioned the young slayer.

"Yes now hush child" Layla scolded impatiently.

The iron dragon watched with a bored gaze cast upon the other occupants of the cave, he didn't fail to notice the look of guilt and concern that swam behind Gajeel's red eyes. After a few minutes the spirit woke up with a yell which startled the dazed slayer.

"Hey! You can't just go around randomly screaming for no shit"screamed Gajeel.

Layla's hand connected with the side of Gajeel's head smacking him upside it which seemed to silence the grumpy slayer who began to curse under his breath.

"Have you found anything crux?" Layla questioned.

"Ah, yes well you see,after Lucy was slashed by the creature, her second magic attempted to heal the scar itself which in turn caused Lucy's eye to turn blue" explained the spirit.

"So what I'm hearing is that Lucy's second magic attempted to heal the scar but in turn it also changed the appearance of her eye." Layla asked awaiting the spirits answer, which in return, she received a nod from the spirit.

"Alright you may go back, thanks for helping"Layla sighed as the spirit returned to his realm.

A shuffling noise was heard as everyone turned to look at the now awake blonde girl. She shakily stood to her feet but began to fall forwards but was caught a split second before hitting the floor by Gajeel.

"So are we gonna continue training or what?" Questioned the black haired boy.

"Only if Lucy's feeling up to it" as everyone turned to look at the young blonde girl who only nodded. The two young mages followed the iron dragon outside the cave ad back into the clearing were they awaited there instructions.

"So what are we gonna due overgrown lizard" Gajeel asked as a smirk appeared on his face.

Metalicana shot Gajeel a look before speaking up " alright we're gonna practice combat skills, Lucy I want you to kick Gajeel as hard as possible"

"Y-you want me to kick Gajeel" stuttered Lucy.

"Yeah why does she need to kick me iron gecko" Gajeel shouted At the dragon.

"Just do it,put most of the pressure on your back foot and push of onto your foot then follow through with the back, got it" explained the dragon.

Lucy nodded as she stood in front of Gajeel and followed the dragons instructions bringing her foot up towards Gajeel.

"Lucy Kick!" screeched the young girl as her foot connected with Gajeels chest sending him flying back into the tree,damaging the poor poor tree.

Metalicana smirked seeing the damage that the young girl had caused with one kick . It went on like that for the rest of the afternoon with the young kids throwing punches at each other and going hit for hit much to the dragons amusement. They walked back to the cave were they sat down and ate the fish Layla had caught,cleaned and cooked. Lucy got up and went outside and lay on the grass looking up at the twinkling stars in the to her Gajeel had also came outside and sat down beside her.

"What are you doing bunny girl?" Gajeel questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Stop calling me that" Lucy said but thankfully it was dark enough so the blush on Lucy's cheek wasn't noticeable.

"I'm looking at the zodiacs" Lucy replied cheerfully.

"That sounds stupid,it's just a bunch of stupid stars"Gajeel replied nonchalantly.

"It's not stupid,it's my magic and the zodiacs have feelings too so stop being such a meanie,here I'll teach you about some of them" replied the usually cheerfully girl as she readjusted her white cotton eyepatch.

Lucy took Gajeel's hand causing him to blush.

"That ones Aquarius, my momma owns her key, she nice sometimes but she's really tough" Lucy said proudly.

She went on to describe as many constellations as she could before they got tired. Unknown to the two young children, they were being watched by the two grown ups who both respectively had a smile and smirk upon there faces watching the two "brats". Lucy and Gajeel's eyes began I droop unconsciously before they fell asleep in the grass with the light of the zodiac constellations shining down upon them.

* * *

><p>Boom goes the dynamite \(•3•)

So how was this chapter, was it rushed or is it ok

My hand fell asleep writing this so I don't know.

Feel free to leaves you're reviews or just pm or follow.

Cookie~San (• w• )


	4. Chapter 4:

Ok so I've been getting some positive feedback to my story's so thanks to everyone who's following an favouriting my story.

Also due to a review I've gotten as a suggestion,which was to make my chapters longer, I will be attempting to make my chapters run longer. Anyways thanks again guys.

(Insert usual disclaimer here)

* * *

><p>The Phantom Fairy<p>

The next morning, Layla woke up to find Gajeel and Lucy sitting on opposite sides of the cave away from each other with a deep red blush on their faces. An unusual smirk was found ever so present as Layla's face as she stared at the two young mages. The cave remained quiet as they had a silent breakfast. After the unusually quiet breakfast, the trio went outside into the clearing were they fell into there usual routine of meditating.

"Alright guys different plan, this time when you meditate,I'll watch you guys to see how your doing and after that, we work in magical attacks" Chirped the happy spirit Mage.

Things ran smoothly as Gajeel decided to go first. He closed his eyes and began to focus on his surroundings as he felt his senses begin to heighten. Gajeel's unusually long hair,which was being kept back by a white bandana began to fly around as the air began to pick up around him. Lucy an Layla watched as a field of magical pressure began to form and grow around him until it slowly began to falter after about 15 long minutes until the magical pressure around him dispersed altogether. A small smile graced Layla's lips as she ushered Lucy to go next. Lucy sat down nervously as she began to zone out and follow her moms instructions. A magical field appeared around Lucy as she began to focus on her magical pressure release. While Lucy was lost in her deep meditation she didn't notice the shift in her magical pressure as the air around the trio became more tense as Lucy's magical field expanded causing Gajeel and Layla to have to dig their feet into the ground as the wind picked up threatening to blow them away. After a couple more minutes, the wind died down as Lucy dispersed the magic field around her and sat there attempting to catch her breath. The trio decided to catch there breath before moving on to their second exercise. After 15 minutes, they decided they were ready to go as the two younger mages decided to face the older spirit Mage awaiting there instructions.

"Alright so I want you two to fight each other, just so I can see what I need to teach you" Layla said seriously.

Lucy stood nervously across from Gajeel awaiting the signal from her mother to start the battle. The signal was given at the drop of Layla's hand as the two younger kids started circling each other, daring the other to make a move. Lucy, who was given her mothers keys before the battle, decided to make the first move swiping a key from her hip and making a dash to the stream behind her.

"Open gate of the water bearer,Aquarius!" Lucy called out hastily as the spirit appeared holding her urn.

"Aquarius I need you to hit Gajeel with what you've got" called out the young blonde Mage.

The celestial spirit grunted before sending a huge blast of water at the young slayer which sent him flying back into a tree.

The celestial spirit was sent back to her realm by Lucy who awaited Gajeel's next attack .

"Iron dragons club!" Called out the now serious slayer.

Gajeel hit Lucy straight in her ribs with her attack sending her sprawling onto the floor and knocking her keys away from her.

Gajeel's leg morphed into a metal pillar driving it into Lucy's side knocking her away from her keys as she attempted to recover from the attack.

"Iron dragons roar" bellowed Gajeel as a large black swirl of light erupted from his mouth heading straight for Lucy.

Lucy doesn't know what happened but before the attack reached her she called out her next move "apocalypse dragon roar!".

The dark blue and black swirl of magic countered Gajeel's own roar an was sent straight back at him.

"Iron dragon scales" called out the panicked slayer as the iron scales covered his skin.

A large amount of dust rose up surrounding the trio as they all brought there hands up to cover them selves. As the dust settled, an awkward silence settled over the trio as Gajeel and Layla stood there gaping at a few minutes, Layla decided to end the silence suggesting that they go back for lunch. After an agonizingly quiet lunch, the two young mages followed the iron dragon out into the clearing, choosing not to discuss the events that had just transpired earlier.

"Alright brats, choose a weapon and I'm gonna teach you how to wield it and use It to your advantage" grunted Metalicana.

Gajeel walked right over to the sword and picked up as Lucy's eyes scanned over the weapons until she found one that caught her eyes, a scythe. Lucy picked up the scythe which was larger than her small body and held it with ease. (I'm starting to get lazy cause I'm sick) For the next few hours, Metalicana taught them how to wield there magical weapons with ease and how to use it in battle. After eating Gajeel walked out of the cave to find Lucy staring at the stars once again. Instead of saying anything, Gajeel settled on just lying beside Lucy in the grass and stared at the night sky along with a few minutes,Gajeel looked over at Lucy who he realized was now snoring lightly and small slightly before letting sleep take him over as it had Lucy.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip)<p>

Over the next two weeks, Lucy and Gajeel has grown closer as they're powers and they're bond grew significantly. This morning when Lucy woke, she noticed her mother nor Gajeel were there and decided to walk over to the grumpy iron dragon who was awake doing nothing in his corner of the cave.

"U-um can I ask you a question" Lucy stuttered out nervously.

"Sure, ask away brat" replied the huge dragon.

"W-well I wanted to make a gift for Gajeel but I need your help on it, I-if you don't mind" Lucy stuttered.

"You like my ungrateful brat don't you" asked the dragon as a smirk appeared on his lips.

"N-no it's not like that I swear!" Lucy screamed as a look of panic crossed her face.

"Whatever I'll help you with whatever but you have to admit you like my brat" chuckled the iron dragon.

Lucy's face turned red with both embarrassment and rage before she yelled at the dragon "J-just shut up and help me!"

* * *

><p>(About 2 hours later)<p>

Layla and a red faced Gajeel strolled into the cave only to witness a red face Lucy yelling a the iron dragon to shut his mouth.

"H-hey bunny girl, I have something for you" Gajeel called out as his face became a deeper shade of red.

Lucy,who's face had returned to normal turned to look at Gajeel as she awaited whatever Gajeel had for her. He handed her a small wrapped box to Lucy as his face burned brighter and he turned away from her.

"Eh? What's this?" Questioned a curious Lucy as he removed the wrapping paper from the box and opened it.

Inside the box were a small pair of heart shaped pendant earrings, a silver necklace with a silver heart with a golden L engraved into it and a black eyepatch with a white lightning on it.

"H-happy birthday bunny girl" Gajeel muttered quietly as he continued to face away from Lucy,his blush deepening .

"G-Gajeel, did you get this for me?" Lucy questioned as her face begun to turn red, Gajeel simply nodded choosing not to face Lucy.

Lucy threw herself at Gajeel wrapping her arms around him, encasing him a hug, both their blushes deepening as Gajeel returned the hug.

"That's not the only thing we got you" Layla chirped,finally deciding to speak up.

She presented Lucy with her own presents. Lucy unwrapped them only to find a white bandana similar to the one gajeel was wearing and a scythe. The scythes handle was white with a pattern of black roses engraved up it as if it were growing on the handle of the scythe, the scythes blade it self was white-silver colour with a black rose on the bottom of the blade were the hand was,lastly, the scythe has a small black rose pendant in the middle of it, the scythe was truly beautiful.

Tears of joy ran down Lucy's cheeks as she held the presents as she was already wearing the new eyepatch over her left eye and the earrings And necklace Gajeel made her.

"Thank you mom" Lucy cried as she hugged her mom.

Next Lucy went over to gajeel and enveloped him in a hug.

"Thank you Gajeel" mumbled Lucy as he placed a soft kiss upon his cheek.

The blushes on both their faces deepened as their parents smiled at the scene before them as a smile broke out on Lucy's face as she grabbed Gajeel's hand and pulled Gajeel out of the cave and into the clearing by the waterfall.

"Gajeel I-I made you something too" stuttered the nervous girl.

Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow silently asking Lucy what it was as Lucy placed a pair of black fingerless gloves with iron knuckles on it.

"I made it for you while you were gone with my mom." Lucy said shyly.

"Thanks bunny" muttered Gajeel as he planted a soft kiss on Lucy's cheek causing them to both blush.

They sat down in the soft grass quietly watching the sun set as Lucy rest her head on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Hey bunny" Gajeel called quietly as Lucy hummed a yes in response.

"Promise that we'll be buddies for a long time right?" Gajeel questioned quietly.

"Yeah,only if you promise that you'll always protect me and have my back alright" Lucy smiled as they connected there pinkie fingers. They sat there quietly watching the sun set as Lucy lay her head on Gajeel's lap.

* * *

><p>(With Layla and Metalicana)<p>

"Hey Layla" called out the iron dragon, his voice laced with seriousness.

"Yes?" Questioned the spirit Mage who stood at the edge of the cave.

"It's almost time you know" the dragon mumble quietly.

"I know but we can't just leave them behind" Layla said quietly as tears silently fell from her eyes.

The cave once again fell silent as the mood became solemn as what Layla was told echoed in her head.

"On July x777, the time will come for all dragons and there mates to disappear from earthlands known existence"

* * *

><p>And done<p>

Just incase some of you were wondering, no Layla is not Metalicanas mate. Anyways I will be trying to work on my next chapter but until then feel free to leave your comments and tell me how I do. Bye

Cookie~San ( • w • )


	5. Chapter 5:All good things

So I'm gonna be attempting to make my stories longer but due to some family problems I've been using lately it may take me longer to update.

Just incase your wondering the story takes place in x777 (I noticed I made a mistake a few chapters ago on the date) and past chapter took place July 1 x777 meaning six days before the dragon disappears.

Oh and thanks for the reviews and follows I've been getting,considering how insecure am, they make me feel nice so thanks

Blah blah blah usual disclaimer yada yada this has no relevance to my story derp. ( w )

* * *

><p>The Phantom Fairy<p>

The next day, Gajeel and Lucy woke up to find that they had fell asleep near the waterfall after watching the sunset together. They decided to quietly walk back to the cave ignoring the awkward tension between them as there faces burnt with embarrassment. They arrived at the cave to find that Layla and Metalicana were already awake and waiting for the two young mages. They all ate breakfast in silence as Gajeel and Lucy awaited their plans for today. Both young mages looked at Layla awaiting her instructions.

"Today you guys have a day off so you can go into town but be safe ok" Layla said, she smiled but it never quite reach her eyes.

Gajeel and Lucy quietly left the cave as they walked through the forest as they headed towards the town. After a couple of minutes,Lucy decided to break the silence.

"Hey Gajeel, what should we do when we get into town" Lucy questioned, Gajeel simply shrugged his shoulders and kept walking ahead of Lucy.

"Hey wait up Gajeel" Lucy called as she ran to catch up with the slayer. Lucy ran carefully as she attempted to avoid the mud puddles while trying to catch up with Gajeel who broke out into a run.

"Gajeel why are you running!" Lucy called out.

"Just come on bunny girl" Gajeel called as he turned back and grabbed Lucy by her hand and running out of the forest and Into the town. To other people, they looked like an odd pair, Lucy clad in a black spaghetti strapped dress,the eyepatch she received for her birthday and a pair of black Mary Janes, and Gajeel who wore a pair of white-gray cargo pants tucked into black combat boots and a black t-shirt, both Gajeel and Lucy wore the matching white bandanas they both owned. Gajeel continued to pull Lucy until they came across a carnival .

"Gajeel how are we supposed to get in,we don't have any money" Lucy huffed in disappointment.

"Just shut up and follow me bunny" Gajeel grinned slyly. Gajeel took Lucy's hand and pulled her to a wall far from the monitored entrance. He let go of Lucy's hand and he morphed it into an iron pillar making a hole in the wall big enough for them to fit through. The duo quickly crawled through the hole and wandered farther into the crowd of the carnival before there hole could be discovered.

"So what should we do first" Lucy questioned innocently.

"How about….that" Gajeel said as he pointed towards a go kart track.

"Sure why not" Lucy chirped as she grabbed Gajeel's hand causing him to blush.

They waited awhile in the line before they were allowed to go in, when they did, they were given two helmets and told to chose a car. They both say in their go karts waiting for the race to begin. The countdown began as Lucy as Gajeel shot looks at each other. The go karts all took off, with Lucy and Gajeel being young, they weren't the most experienced drivers in the world so were both tied for 8 place. All of a sudden, Gajeel rammed his car into the side of Lucy's kart sending it straight into the barrier placed for safety.

"Gajeel! You can't do that,it's cheating"Lucy whined as she struggled to get her car back under control.

Gajeel laughed as he sped away leaving Lucy behind. Gajeel waited at the finish line for Lucy who lost and was now taking off her helmet.

"That was fun" smirked Gajeel.

Lucy stormed right past him, clearly upset that Gajeel caused her to lose.

"wait up bunny" called Gajeel as he ran and caught up with the angry Lucy.

Lucy refuses to look at Gajeel and chose to look at the other things the park have to offer.

"If I let you chose what we do next, will you stop being so angry" Gajeel asked.

Lucy turned and smirked at him, Gajeel's face paled when he noticed the ride Lucy had in mind.

"No!" Gajeel grumbled harshly.

Lucy turned her head away from him, arms crossed and head held high.

"Fine" Gajeel sighed knowing he had lost this fight.

Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the ride. They waited in line until they were allowed to go on the ride. They sat down in the teacup and waited for the ride to start. All of a sudden the ride slowly began to move as beads of sweat began to appear on Gajeel's forehead. The teacup began to pick up speed and started to spin faster. Lucy put her hands up as she sat back and enjoyed the ride while Gajeel tried to keep himself from throwing up. The ride ended a few short minutes as Gajeel stumbled out miserably and Lucy hopped out happily. Gajeel stumbled over to a bench and sat down on it trying to get himself together. Lucy sat down beside him waiting for him to return to normal. Gajeel's head fell down into Lucy's lap causing her to blush deeply. Instead of moving Gajeel's head out of her lap, she ran her fingers through Gajeel's hairs which she found to be surprisingly soft. After Gajeel decided that he felt better, the duo looked for something else to do until Gajeel pointed towards a haunted house. Lucy's eyes widened in fear as she tried to stop Gajeel from pulling her towards the house of hell.

The young slayer was able to get Lucy inside the house of hell but she began to cling I Gajeel's arm, refusing to let go. They walked through the halls carefully till Lucy felt a chill go down her spine. She turned around only to come face to face with a big furry creature, one that looked like the exact same one that caused damage to Lucy's eye.

Lucy shrieked before running as fast as she could to outrun whatever the hell that was. While running, Lucy decided to get lost in the haunted house causing Gajeel to have to go find her. Gajeel walked around the haunted house for ten minutes before finding Lucy huddled in the corner of a dark and ominous room. When Lucy noticed Gajeel had come to get her, she threw herself at him sobbing into his arms,refusing to let go of him. The young slayer led them out of the house and back into the carnival were he noticed the sun was starting to set. He looked at Lucy's year streaked face as she stared at the ground, embarrassed with her looked around the carnival lot trying to find something he could use to cheer Lucy up,looked around before deciding on a game and pulled Lucy over to it.

"First throws free,knock down the stack in one throw and win our largest prize" announced the man who worker at the booth.

"I'll get you that prize, okay bunny," Gajeel said to Lucy as he took the ball from the guy.

The booth owner smirked as Gajeel pulled his arm back and prepared to throw. To the booth owners surprise, Gajeel was able to knock down the stack of cans in one try.

"H-how did you see through my trick" choked out the booth owner.

"Playing dirty gets ya nowhere you pile of scum" spat Gajeel.

He took the prize and handed it to Lucy who now had a smile on her face.

"Thank you Gajeel" smiled Lucy.

The prize was a huge black dragon plush that somehow reminded Lucy of Gajeel. Lucy smiled the entire walk back to the forest as she hugged the plush to her chest as she skipped along the forest path. When they entered the gave, Lucy put the plush down next to the scythe she got from Gajeel and her mom that she got for her birthday. Lucy and Gajeel sat on the floor of the cave excitingly chatting about the events that transpired at the carnival. Lucy looked outside the entrance of the cave an saw a bright blue glowing light. Curiosity got the best of Lucy as she ran into forest chasing the blue light as Gajeel tailed behind her. She ran into a clearing, only to find it empty as she spun around looking for the glowing blue light. Gajeel ran into the clearing after her panting as he tried to catch his breath after chasing after Lucy.

"Ya sure do run fast for a bunny" Gajeel smirked as Lucy shot him a nasty glare.

They heard a rustling in the bush only to come face to face with three dark mages. The first one had long black hair that reached to the back of her knees and a pair of yellow cat like eyes, her face was caked with make up, her outfit consisted of a black crop top that exposed too much cleavage,a micro mini skirt and a pair of stiletto boots,basically, she looked like a hooker to Gajeel and Lucy. The second Mage was male ad had shoulder length spike black hair and yellow cat like eyes like the first Mage, his outfit consisted of a white tshirt with a black leather jacket and a pair of black jeans and combat boots. The last Mage was a female with odd pink hair which was kept up in a folded ponytail,she wore a white crop top that was too short for her and a black micro mini skirt, her black high heeled feet were planted firmly in the ground as she got ready to pounce at the duo, her orange eyes shined with malice as her face was pulled into a nasty sneer.

"Aww look, the little weak child fell into our trap" sneered the first Mage.

Lucy's eyes widened as Gajeel's arm, which was stretched into an iron pillar connected with the first mages face.

"Don't call Lucy weak you pathetic bitch" Gajeel spat as his arm went back to normal.

The first Mage was crouched on one knee,holding the spot on her face were Gajeel's fist connected with her face.

"Let us introduce ourselves! We are Mages of the dark guild Hells Revenge, and were here to end you!" The second mages voice boomed through out the forest as they prepared to send a magical attack towards the duo.

With a tremendous burst of speed, the second Mage was behind Lucy and his foot collided with her back sending we flying into a tree knocking the wind out of her.

"Iron dragons roar" Bellowed Gajeel angrily as rage filled his body after seeing Lucy's body slump to the ground after she was sent flying into the tree.

The first Mage was able I dodge the attack but the third wasn't.

"Lightnings Fury!" Screamed the first Mage as she sent multiple spheres of lightning at Gajeel's body, he was able to dodge the first few but was hit by a few as he screamed out in pain and fell to the forest floor.

Gajeel lay motionless on the floor trying to Recover from the last attack as fast as possible. Gajeel watched helplessly has the second Mage picked Lucy up by her hair causing her to scream out in pain.

"Searing Pain" the second Mage muttered darkly as red runes appeared on Lucy's arm causing her to writhe and scream in pain.

"Aww can't you handle it" the Mage muttered as a sadistic smile appeared on his face.

The second Mage pulled the sword that rested in a sheath upon his right hip and proceeded to slash Lucy with it. Lucy felt the sword slice into her skin multiple rims before the dark Mage pressed it to the side of her face as if threatening to leave a mark. Lucy watched in fear as he pressed slightly harder on the blade of the sword causing it to press into the skin of Lucy's face removing the eyepatch that covered Lucy's left eye. The dark Mage pressed harder on the blade causing Lucy to scream out in pain as a thick suffocating magic pressure was felt in the air as Lucy screamed out. Gajeel looked up from where he was trying to protect himself from the other two dark Mage only to see Lucy with her hands behind her back and was on both knees on the ground as the air picked up causing her hair to whip around with the wind. A black a blue magic rune appeared under Lucy as she stood up and her face held no emotion what so ever looking as if she were possessed. Lucy's left eye began to glow an ominous dark blue as she raised her head and looked at the dark Mage that assaulted her.

"Chaos dragons: Living Nightmare" came Lucy's emotionless and creepy answer.

Black runes that seemed to have a dark blue glow to them appeared on Lucy's arms and the dark mass body. The dark Mage fell to the ground attempting to claw his skin off as he began writhing on the ground. The dark Mage let go a blood curdling scream as Lucy continued her magical assault on his and blue magic circles appeared under all three dark mages as Lucy called upon her next magical attack "Chaos Dragons: Soul Extinction".

A black light engulfed the entire are of the forest as the magic pressure became almost unbearable making it harder to breathe. When the light died down what Gajeel found was horrific. The dark mages bodies lay mangled in a pool of their own blood, there faces frozen in a silent scream, never to be heard from again. Lucy stood in the middle of it all as her body began to go limp and fall towards the ground. The last thing that Gajeel saw was Layla and Metalicana rushing into the clearing and escorting the Young kids away from the crime scene before the rune nights arrived.

Boom done

So how was it? Did it meet your expectations for longer chapters or no? Feel free to leave a review on how you think it was or just pm your views on my story

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading<p>

( • o • )/ Cookie~San


	6. Chapter 6:Welcome to Phantom Lord

I feel very proud about the last chapter I typed, so I'm gonna attempt to put 2 times as much effort into my story. Thanks for all the follows and favourite I've been receiving.

I sadly don't own fairytail but if I did, there would be so many crack pairings.

* * *

><p>The phantom fairy<p>

The cave was deathly silent as Layla kneeled beside Gajeel wrapping his right arm with the gauze around his right arm. A groan was heard as Lucy finally decided to sit up from her position of laying in the cave floor. Layla finished wrapping Gajeel's wounds as she let the roll of gauze fall to the floor and went over to envelop her daughter in a hug. She felt Lucy flinch away as she wrapped her hands around her daughters small frame.

"D-don't touch me, I'm a monster" Lucy muttered as tears began to stream down her face.

Her mother was shocked to hear Lucy's response as tears began to well up in her own eyes.

"Lucy, I don't thi-" Layla started before she was interrupted by a tearful Lucy.

" IM A MONSTER, I-I killed them with my own h-hands" Lucy bawled, refusing to look at her mother as tears streamed down her face.

"I-I don't know what happened, I saw the two mages attacking G-Gajeel and I lost it!" Lucy screamed as she began to cry harder.

"Lucy it's not your fault, looks like I have a lot of explaining to do" Layla sighed before shifting her gaze to the dragon in the corner of the cave.

Layla sighed as she tried to find the right way to tell Lucy what she needed to tell her.

"Lucy,it's not your fault," started Layla,"when someone injures someone that a dragon holds dear to them,they lash out attacking,sometimes even killing the attacker."

"But I'm not a dragon" Lucy muttered quietly.

"Maybe you weren't, but your father is" Layla mumbled quietly, looking at the cave floor as tears rolled down her cheeks,expressing how hard talking about this topic was.

"Lucy before I explain this to you, you must know that all dragons have a human form and there dragon forms" Layla said before choosing to begin her story.

"Lucy, about two years before you were born, I met a man, he had dark black hair with dark blue tips, mysterious dark blue eyes and black tribal tattoos on his arm, to say the least, I took quite an interest in him," Layla said, managing to muster up a small smile.

"We got a long well and a year after I met him, he proposed ,and I accepted, we got married 2 months later," smiled Layla as she paused to wipe the tears that escaped his eye, "a month after the wedding, we found at that I was pregnant with you your father was surprised but happy," Layla said with a sad smile. "9 months later, I had you Lucy, we lived peacefully for about 2 years until one day, we encountered the dark Mage Zeref." Layla said grimly, mustering the courage to continue her tale.

"He fought so hard to protect us but couldn't save himself, Zeref took over his mind," Layla choked out as the tears began to fall down her face at a faster rate.

"We had to move from place to place for four goddamn years Lucy,FOUR!" Screamed Layla.

"Lucy, your father is the dark dragon Acnologia, and you Lucy, are the legendary child of the black dragon, people are gonna hunt you down for your powers Lucy,I don't want your to get hurt" Layla choked out and walked over to Gajeel who was now awake.

"Promise me you'll protect her Gajeel, PROMISE ME!" Screamed Layla tearfully as she collapsed into a little pile of depression,sobbing hysterically.

"That doesn't explain why she protected me" Gajeel muttered quietly.

The iron dragon finally decided to intervene and speak up.

"Gajeel and Lucy, listen to me because this is really important to your future," began Metalicana seriously, "All dragons have someone they hold dear to them, this person completes them and is there other half or there mate, all dragons can only ever have one mate for life,some dragons are lucky to even find there mates considering how difficult it is, because slayers adopt traits from there dragon, they also inherit the trait of choosing a mate, what I'm trying to explain is that I think you and Lucy are mates, I can't be too sure since you two aren't old enough to know yet," Metalicana explained to the two young mages, leaving Layla to collect her thoughts and calm down on her own.

Lucy and Gajeel turned to look at each other as there cheeks burned bright red and the cave became deathly silent. No one dared to speak, in fear of making things worst. Lucy decided to shift positions on the floor to find a more comfortable way to sit, Lucy winced when she moved due to the fact that she had reopened a wound. Gajeel took note of this and kneeled beside Lucy looking at the blood that seeped through the bandages on her right leg. Lucy winced as Gajeel unwrapped the bandages on her leg and inspected the reopened wound.

"G-Gajeel w-what are you doing" Lucy stuttered as her face burned a bright red.

"Just shut yer trap and let me do what I'm doing" Gajeel grumbled as he began to dress Lucy's wound, a skill he had picked up after training with Lucy's mother.

Gajeel finished dressing Lucy's wound as he wrapped Lucy's leg with the gauze and setting it down gently on the floor. Gajeel looked up at Lucy only to find her eyes start to droop as sleep began to take her over, Gajeel turned around to leave before he felt Lucy's small hand grab his wrist.

"Hey Gajeel, thanks for being such a great friend" Lucy mumbled quietly before letting sleep take her over, Gajeel let a small smile grace his lips before letting sleep take him over as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Lucy woke up to find Gajeel hovering over her making sure that we wound hasn't reopened or infected.

"Gajeel w-what are you doing!?" Lucy face bright red as she questioned Gajeel.

"Making sure your sour stupid leg is ok" grunted Gajeel before he turnt away in embarrassment.

Lucy looked at her mom sadly before casting her gaze back to Gajeel who was now walking out of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Iron lizard said to meet him in the clearing with our weapons," Gajeel grunted as he helped Lucy up.

Lucy limped over to her scythe and strapped it to her back.

"Ok ready to go, wait, just on more thing," Lucy said as she walked over to her sleeping mother and planted a small kiss on her tear stained cheek.

"Hope you feel better mama" Lucy whispered quietly before she walked to the clearing with Gajeel by her side.

The duo arrived at the clearing in a short amount of time where they saw the grumpy iron dragon waiting for them.

"Since we've been training with your magical weapons for awhile now, I want you guys to battle each other, the only rule is that oh guys don't kill each other ," the iron dragon stayed as the two young mages stared each other down waiting for the battle to begin.

Gajeel unsheathed his sword as Lucy unstrapped her scythe from her back as Metalicana signalled for the battle to begin. Gajeel closed his eyes remembering his practice with his weapon, he channeled his magic into the sword causing the blade to be encased in a dark green magical aura.

"Disassemble," Gajeel whispered as the sword blade shattered into a hundred smaller blades and surround him as they floated in air.

Lucy's uncovered eye focused on Gajeel as she began to determine what move he was about to make.

"Scatter!" Gajeel yelled sending the hundred tiny blades flying towards Lucy, who reacted quickly by spinning her scythe around her body with ease and let her magic aura surround her causing a shield of magic pressure to protect her.

Lucy readied her self as she prepared to send her own attack at Gajeel. Lucy span her scythe infront of her as she felt magic build up in her scythe.

"Tornado of the dancing blades!" Yelled Lucy as millions of tiny iron shards were went flying at Gajeel. Gajeel used his sword to push himself into the air above Lucy's attack as he sent his own attack at her.

"Iron dragons roar!"

Lucy barely made it out of the way as she jumped out of reach from Gajeel's attack.

Lucy decides to use her new powers to her advantage. Lucy formed a ball a dark blue and black magic in her hand as she sent her second attack at Gajeel,

"Dark dragons dance of chaos!" Yelled Lucy as the attack was sent towards Gajeel causing an explosion to occur and dust to fly into the air making it hard for Metalicana to see what was going on.

When the dust cleared what Metalicana found was amazing to him, Lucy's attack had triggered Gajeel to accidentally enable his iron dragons scales to appear over his body, a skill he had been struggling to perfect. When the dust settled,Lucy noticed her attack hadn't even scratched Gajeel, it actually made his ego bigger as he let a smirk break out on his face. Lucy eyes widened in fear and anxiety as she realized she'd have to step up her game.

"Iron dragons club!" Yelled Gajeel as he extended his arm into a metal pillar and had Lucy pinned against a tree, smirking as if he won.

A dark blue and black magic circle opened under Lucy as a large magical pressure surround the trio. Gajeel's eyes widened in fear of what Lucy's next move may be as the magical pressure struck a cord of fear within him.

Lucy used her distraction to her advantage using Gajeel's arm, which was currently in the form of a metal pillar, and and pushed off of it propelling herself into the air.

"Lucy Kick!" Yelled Lucy as she came crashing down from the air and her for connected with Gajeel's face sending him flying into the tree nearby them.

Lucy stood above Gajeel with her foot placed proudly on his chest.

"I win" chirped the now happy girl.

"B-but what was all that about yer magic pressure and stuff" Gajeel questioned in disbelief, not believing that he lost to Lucy.

"That was just a distraction to throw you off your game" smirked Lucy.

"B-but,…. You cheated bunny girl!" Yelled Gajeel.

"No I didn't you liar!" Lucy yelled back at Gajeel .

"Cheater!"

"Liar'l

"Cheater!"

"Liar!"

"Both of you brats shut the fuck up!" Boomed the iron dragon.

"Jerk" both young mages mumbled under there breaths.

"I can hear you both you know"

"Oh we know" seethed Lucy in frustration.

Lucy sat down on a high rock that was by the stream as she inspected her wounds.

Lucy carefully ran a hand over her wound causing an ominous blue glow to emit from her hands startling her sending her flying right back into the stream.

Lucy screamed as her arms flailed as she was sent tumbling back into the stream.

"Gi Hi" Gajeel laughed as Lucy's head rose to the surface, her hair sticking to about mid-back meaning she was gonna need a haircut soon. Lucy looked at her hands as she crawled out of the lakes wandering what the hell just happened. Lucy directed her gaze to her leg to continue looking over the wound,only to find that it was gone. Lucy gasped loudly causing Gajeel to direct his attention towards her, raising and eyebrow, silently questioning Lucy on what she was gasping about.

"Gajeel come ere" Lucy called out, using her hand to wave Gajeel over.

"What do you want bunny girl?" Gajeel questioned.

"Sit there and give me your hand, don't question me just do it" Lucy said excitedly.

Gajeel decides not to question her this time and followed her instructions handing his arm to her,causing Gajeel to blush a deep shade of red. Lucy closed her eyes and allowed herself to channel magic into her hands causing them To glow a dark blue.

"What the hell did ya just do to me bunny girl?!" Gajeel questioned harshly.

"Just shut up and look at your arm stupid" lucy said excitedly.

"It doesn't look any different ta m-, there was a bruise here a minute ago, does that mean you-"

"Yup" chirped Lucy as a bright smile appeared on her face.

Lucy and Gajeel sat by the stream chatting away was left of the evening before the sun finally set, allowing the stars to be seen very and Lucy began walking back to the cave were they leaned there weapons up against the wall carefully. Lucy turned to see that her mom was awake a threw herself at her, excitedly explaining what she had done today as Gajeel and Layla sat there watching, listening and smiling.

Lucy stopped mid rant due to the fact she noticed the look on her mothers face.

"Are you okay mama?" Lucy questioned sincerely.

"Yeah just a little tired" Layla attempted to reassure Lucy even giving her a little smile,it didn't quite reach her eyes, which did not unnoticed by the worried Lucy.

"Ok?" Lucy said, unsure of what to do, she went back to happily chatting with Gajeel.

Gajeel and Lucy one how got onto the topic of joining guilds.

"Ooh, I'd rather join mermaids heel" Lucy chirped as she lay on her stomach across from Gajeel as her legs loosely swung around in the air.

"Isn't that an all girls guild?" Gajeel questioned seriously.

"Yeah? Why?" Asked Lucy.

"That means we wouldn't be able to join a guild together" Gajeel thought aloud causing Lucy to blush deeply.

Lucy sat there thinking of how to solve that problem until an idea finally came to mind.

"Ooh maybe you can dress up as a girl and join with me" Lucy chirped happily.

"No!" Gajeel yelled.

"Aww come on why not?" Lucy questioned in disappointment

"Because!" Gajeel said harshly.

"We'd have to join a super awesome guild, like phantom lord" Gajeel smirked proudly.

"Why can't we join fairytail instead" Lucy argued back.

"Because I said so, it's official we're both joining phantom lord when we can" Gajeel said loudly, ending the argument.

"Fine," Lucy sighed, knowing she had lost this fight.

Lucy rested her head on Gajeel's lap and closed her eyes.

"What the h-hell are young doing bunny girl" yelled Gajeel.

"Trying to get some sleep, you should try it, maybe the you wouldn't be so grumpy all the time," Lucy smirked slyly as she began to drift asleep.

Gajeel decided to just let her be and started to fall asleep himself.

* * *

><p>(Approximately 12:00 am July 7 x777)<p>

Layla looked at Lucy one last time, leaving her her celestial keys and the necklace she clasped around Lucy's neck as a memory.

"I'm sorry Lucy" Layla cried silently as a single tear fell from her eye as she left the sleep Gajeel as Lucy in the cave all alone, disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>(Daybreak)<p>

Lucy woke up to the sound of chirping birds and sat up only to see a panicked Gajeel pacing around the cave.

"morning Gajeel" Lucy yawned as she stretched her arms as she looked around the oddly empty cave.

"where's my mom and metalicana?" Lucy questioned,still only half awake.

"I-I don't know i-I can't find them, there not in the forest either," Gajeel spoke in a panicked voice, this worried Lucy because she's never heard Gajeel this panicked before.

"W-well let's go check for them around town," Lucy suggested, her own voice laced with panic and worry.

The duo gathered there belongings due to the fact that no one was here to watch it, Lucy strapped her scythe to her back and picked up a small emergency sack which contained a medical kit, a few jewels that Lucy's mom used to get stuff for them while they were out here and a few small weapons. Lucy noticed her moms keys laying in the corner of the cave , this worried Lucy because she knew no matter what happened,she never left her keys behind.

"Gajeel, we have to go, now please, I'm worried about them," Lucy said as her lip trembled and she struggled to hold back tears.

Gajeel nodded silently, deciding to remain silent as they carried there small belongings with them and set out to search for the iron dragon and spirit Mage.

Lucy and Gajeel walked in complete depressing silence as they tried to think of were they could be. The two young mages walked through the town for four hours searching for the missing adults, the entire time, Lucy was close to tears. They walked to the train station were Lucy finally collapsed to her knees and began sobbing. Gajeel fell to his knees as he enveloped Lucy in a hug, letting her sob into his shirt,remaining quiet the entire time. Passerby's didn't even spare them a glance as they went about their days, ignoring the depressed kids that sat on the floor of the train platform. After half an hour of sobbing Gajeel stood up silently as his bangs shadowed his eyes and he helped Lucy adjust the eyepatch over her eye and walked away.

"G-Gajeel shouldn't we keep looking for them" Lucy stuttered nervously, threatening to burst into tears again.

"Just drop it Lucy" his voice was cold and held no emotion what so ever.

"B-but Gajeel what a-about-" Lucy started only to be interrupted by Gajeel who began to yell at her harshly ,"just fucking drop it Lucy! Don't you think we would've of fucking found them if they wanted us to fucking find them!".

Lucy's bangs shadowed her eyes as tears began to flow down her face as she refused to look at Gajeel, refusing to accept what he was saying, especially because she knew it was the truth.

Lucy began to rub her eyes with her fist attempting to get rid of the tears as she silence followed Gajeel as they walked to the next town silently. 30 minutes into there walk,they found a stream and decided to stop for a breather. Lucy sat there emotionlessly as her bangs shadowed her eyes and she refused to look up at Gajeel.

"we need to join a guild if were gonna survive" Gajeel said coldly, leaving no room for argument.

Lucy wordlessly stood up as they began to walk silently to the town that housed the infamous guild Phantom Lord. They arrived at the town in another 20 minutes and walked up to the large double doors that led to the inside of the vicious guild Phantom Lord. It turned deathly silent as Lucy and Gajeel stood in the entrance of the guild as all guild members turned to look at them with malice in there eyes all except one, a curious little blue haired girl that looked at them with curiosity swimming in her blue eyes .

"What do you weaklings want" a voice spoke up from the quietness of the silent guild.

"We wish to join your guild" Lucy stayed emotionlessly as she spoke for he first time in an hour.

"Hah, you weaklings think you can join our guild without passing an entrance battle first" sneered a female voice.

Master Jose watched silently as he studied the two young mages that wished to join his ranks.

"Very well, we shall participate in your battle" Lucy stated, her voice devoid of any emotions as she and Gajeel put there belongings to the side and unsheathed/unstrapped there weapons.

"You'll be fighting me you little punk "a voice sneered at Gajeel as a figured stepped out of the shadows.

He had odd white spiked shoulder length hair and bright green eyes, he had an over confident smirk places on his face as he studied Gajeel.

"You don't look like much of a fight" laughed the Mage as he charged at Gajeel.

"Iron dragons club!" Yelled Gajeel as he drove his fist turned iron pillar into the mages head knocking him out sending him flying to the opposite side of the guild.

Gajeel stood there emotionlessly as another Mage present themself to Lucy. This Mage had odd green hair in a pixie cut and dark green eyes, she wore clothing that revealed too much skin and high black stiletto boots.

"You don't look like much ya little brat" sneered the green haired Mage as Lucy readied her scythe.

"Lightnings Wrath!" Yelled the Mage as she sent a large blast of lightning at Lucy.

Lucy expertly twirled her scythe around her creating a magical shield that nullified the attack.

Lucy removed her eyepatch exposing her now glowing dark blue eye to all phantom members who felt a chill go up their spines as Lucy's eye began to glow.

"Nightmares Fury" Lucy whispered coldly as the Mage fell to the floor as a blood curdling scream escapes her lips as Lucy continued her assault on the poor Mage until she decided I cancel the spell and place her eyepatch back over her odd eye.

The mages of phantom lord stared with their mouths agape as they had just witnessed these two 9 and 10 year old mages defeat two of their a class wizards. Lucy and Gajeel turned around from there battles only to be confronted by master Jose himself.

"Ahh so I see you two passed my test, I guess you pass the entrance exam," stated Jose with an odd tone to his voice. (Just pretend that Juvia was already in the guild)

"Juvia!" Master Jose boomed as the young girl came running out of the crowd of silent phantom mages.

Juvia stood silently awaiting instructions from her master "show our two new mages to the dorms after they receive there guild marks" master Jose's voice echoed around the empty guild as he returned to his office.

Juvia signalled for Lucy and Gajeel to follow her out of the guild as she took them to the dorm building. There was an odd silence between them as Juvia decided to break it.

"Juvia is Juvia, pleased to meet you," Juvia said quietly .

"Gajeel" the grumpy slayer mumbled under his breath as he continued walking.

Lucy mumbled something but it was too quiet for Juvia to catch.

"Can you repeat that, Juvia did not quite hear you" Juvia stated.

"I'm Lucy,pleased to meet you " she said quietly, still looking at the ground.

They arrived at the dorm building were Juvia showed Gajeel to his room were he asked to be left alone. As they walked to Lucy's new room Juvia decided to start a conversation.

"Lucy-san, may Juvia ask you something" Juvia asked lucky quietly .

Lucy nodded silently encouraging Juvia to ask away.

"W-would you like Ito be Juvia's roommate?" Juvia asked Lucy nervously.

Lucy finally looked up from the ground and looked at Juvia staring her answer "I would love to" Lucy said as she let a small smile grace her lips. Juvia returned Lucy's smile as they walked to their room.

They came upon a light blue door and Juvia opened it ushering Lucy to go in and make herself comfortable. The room was big enough for the both of them, the walls were light blue with dark blue and white polka dots, there were to beds, one with a blue comforter with white butterflies and white pillows with blue butterflies and the other bed remained blank. Juvia searched through her closet and found a comforter set for Lucy, it was dark blue with black sketch hearts on it and black pillow cases with dark blue hearts on it.

"Thank you Juvia," Lucy mumbled quietly as she set her scythe against the wall and her small bag of her belongings on the bed after Fixing it up.

"Juvia thinks it was no problem at all Lucy-San" Juvia chirped .

"Welcome to Phantom Lord Lucy-San," Juvia said kindly as she enveloped Lucy in a hug which Lucy flinched to first but returned after letting two single tears streak down her face.

"Thank you Juvia-chan," Lucy said as more tears streaked down her face.

* * *

><p>So how was it because I put a lot of work into this one and lately I've only been running on six hours of sleep. Oh thanks for all the positive reviews I've been receiving.<p>

Cookie-San


	7. Chapter 7: Her First Mission

Last chapter I was able to type 4000 words. I'm going to attempt to accomplish something like that this chapter but I don't know so let's see how this goes.

Blah blah blah don't own fairy tail yada yada , wish I did.

* * *

><p>The phantom fairy<p>

It's been two weeks since the disappearance of Metalicana and Layla, it's also been two weeks since Lucy and Gajeel had joined Phantom Lord. The rain began to fall harder as Juvia ran into the dorm building soaking wet. She walked quickly to her shared dorm room with Lucy and opened the door which revealed Lucy, who was curled up in a ball, sobbing into her knees.

Juvia dropped her pink umbrella at the door as she ran over I Lucy and kneeled beside her and pulled Lucy into her embrace letting her sob into her shirt. After a few minutes l, Juvia decided to speak up, "does Lucy-San which to tell Juvia why she is upset" Juvia asked, her voice laced with concern for her guild mate.

"I-it's Gajeel, he's been so cold to me lately and I don't know what to do!" Lucy sobbed, "on-top

of that my mom and Gajeel's dragon disappeared two weeks ago and I don't know what to do," Lucy cried louder causing Juvia to feel sad for the young celestial Mage.

"Would you like to go on a mission with me to get away from your problems for awhile" Juvia asked the saddened girl, only receiving a pathetic nod from the girl.

Juvia got up and went to the guild to go retrieve a mission for them to go on. When Juvia left the room, Lucy hauled herself off the floor and walked down the hall towards the room that held her companion. Lucy knocked three times and paused before she finally decided to speak.

"Gajeel, I'm going on a mission with Juvia,we'll probably be back in about three days maximum" Lucy muttered quietly to the door.

Lucy quietly walked down the hall as she went back to gather he belongings.

Gajeel sat there looking towards the door blankly as he listened to Lucy's foot step fade away.

He shifted his gaze to the items that now lay haphazardly strewn across his room before he let his head sag and shift his cold gaze to the floor.

* * *

><p>(With Lucy And Juvia)<p>

The two young mages boarded the train as they found an empty seat and sat across from each other. There was an air of uncomfortable silence between the two young girls before Juvia decided to break it.

"Would Lucy-San like to talk to Juvia about what's been happening," Juvia asked sincerely.

Lucy looked at Juvia before beginning her story while attempting to hold back told Juvia about everything including when she first met Metalicana, when she discovered her second set of powers and her mother and Gajeel's dragon. Lucy took in a deep breath as she felt her shoulders sag as she continued her story.

"Gajeel won't talk or look at me, I can't lose Gajeel either, He's the only other person I have! He promised he protect me! He promised!" Screamed Lucy as she sobbed into Juvia's dress causing head to turn and stare at the two young girls before finally turning around and minding their own businesses.

Juvia patted Lucy's head as she attempted to soothe her "give Gajeel-San some time, he's grieving in his own way," Juvia whispered kindly.

"If Lucy-San wouldn't mind, Juvia would like to be your friend" Juvia smiled kindly .

"I would like that" Lucy smiled a sincere smile, one that she hasn't smiled in quite a while.

The girls began to chat away and giggle quietly as the rest of the train ride pass by quickly.

"Next stop: Yukongai Town" a voice boomed over the intercom a Lucy and Juvia grabbed there stuff, waiting for the train to come to a stop.

Lucy and Juvia hopped out of the train and onto the platform and begun to walk throughout the town.

"Juvia believes we have some time before meeting mayor Lin," announced Juvia as Lucy simply nodded in agreement.

"Juvia suggests we stop at the café and get some milkshakes" Juvia giggled as she noticed how Lucy's eyes sparkled at the mention of a milkshake.

The two young girls decided to stop at a age called Slice of heaven and found an empty booth and sat down in an empty booth. A red headed waitress waltzed over to the girls with a smile on her face and handed the two girls menus.

Lucy and Juvia looked over the menu before Lucy finally spoke up.

"U-um Juvia, I don't have any money," Lucy muttered quietly.

"It's alright Lucy-San, Juvia shall pay for everything" the blue headed girl stated proudly.

"t-thank you Juvia" Lucy stuttered as they looked over the menu in silence.

"Lucy-San, Juvia thinks we should get I know each other better,Juvia shall start, Juvia is Juvia Lockser,water Mage," she stated proudly.

"L-Lucy Akuma, celestial Mage and Dragon slayer" Lucy muttered shyly.

"What is Lucy-sans favourite colour, Juvia likes the colour blue" asked the water Mage kindly.

"I like dark blue and black" Lucy smiled as she began to warm up to the water Mage of her guild..

The young girls talked about all sorts of things before a waitress bounced over to them with a smile on her face, "what can I get for you girls today?" Asked the waitress.

"Juvia shall have a blueberry milkshake with a slice of blueberry cheesecake" Juvia smiled.

Juvia looked at Lucy who poked at her eyepatch nervously before speaking up.

"Oh I'd like a s-strawberry milkshake with a slice of strawberry shortcake," Lucy muttered nervously, the waitress jotted down there orders before bouncing away into the kitchen.

The waitress came back a few minutes later with the girls orders as they picked up their forks a dug in. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise as she swallowed the first bite of her shortcake and began to eat at a more rapid speed. Across from Lucy, Juvia giggled at her friend who seemed to be enjoying her cake. Both girls finished there cake slices as they look at the clock as their eyes widened in shock.

"Better hurry or were gonna be late," Lucy grinned sheepishly picking up her smoothie as Juvia payed for their deserts and they left the small shops walking to the mayors house.

A few minutes later, the girl walked up to a large white Victorian styled house and knocked on the door awaiting an answer.

"Who's there" asked a voice on the other side of the door.

"We are the mages that were sent from phantom lord to fulfil your request," Lucy answered with pride.

The door creaked opened slightly to reveal a set of Amber eyes peering back at them.

"M-may I see your guild insignias," asked the voice.

Juvia removed her jacket to show the phantom lord mark that rest upon her turned around to show her phantom lord mark which was on her back. The door opened with a creak to reveal an auburn haired lady with a matching set of auburn eyes wearing a maids uniform.

"Right this way, the mayor awaits your presence" said the maid ushering the young girls inside and showing them to the mayors office.

The two young girls entered the office nervously as they stared at the mayor blankly.

"You're the mages they sent from phantom lord? I expected you to be a little..older" the mayor muttered loudly enough for both girls to hear.

"I'm sorry sir but were the best you've got right now." Lucy sneered keeping her hands clasped behind her back.

The mayor looked shocked at Lucy's words as he pointed for them to have a seat. Lucy removed her scythe from her back and rested it on her lap before having a seat.

The mayor cleared his throat before debriefing the girls on their mission,"well as you know, our town has been attacked recently by dark mages of the dark guild Hells Angels, we're not sure if their guild is located within our towns forest but we know that the six dark mages of the guild reside there" state the mayor.

Lucy and Juvia sat there taking in all the information you can get, Lucy felt bad vibes coming from the mayor but chose to ignore them hoping it was just a fluke.

"This mission states that you two are required to camp in the forest" stated the mayor.

"We understand sir" both girls said before standing up and turning towards the door and leaving the mayors office.

The girls began walking to the forest before Juvia finally spoke up.

"Lucy-San, did you also feel as if something was off about the mayor," questioned the water Mage.

"I thought I was the only one" Lucy muttered quietly as the walked into a clearing in the forest.

The clearing was well hidden by trees which gave them some sort of coverage from any bad weather that may occur . Lucy drew out a key from the pouch attached to her hip and prepared to call out a spirit.

"Open! Gate of the goat, Capricorn!" Lucy called out as she swiped the key through the air, summoning her spirit.

"Hello Lucy-sama" the spirit said to Lucy.

"Hi Capricorn," Lucy smiled, "do you mind helping me and Juvia set up camp?" Lucy asked politely.

"Not at all Lucy" the spirit smiled as the got to work.

For about thirty minutes, the trio,including the celestial spirit, made a plan on how to take out the dark mages. The sky was already dark as the girls and Capricorn sat there making plans.

"You can go now Capricorn, thank you for your help" Lucy yawned as the goat smiled before poofing back to the celestial spirit world.

"Lucy-San what are you doing?" Juvia questioned tiredly.

Lucy walked around the perimeter of their camp site with a white pen with a black rose design on it.

"I'm writing runes around our campsite, my mother taught me a little bit on how to before she disappeared" Lucy smiled sadly as memories of her mother and her flashed through her mind.

Both young girls went into their tent as Lucy finished putting up her runes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(The next morning)<p>

Lucy and Juvia had already woken up and eaten and were now scouting the area for the dark mages. Juvia shifted into her water form and was able to move around quietly, seeming almost invisible as she drifted through the forest. Above Juvia, Lucy was quietly hopping from branch to branch quietly making almost no noise whatsoever. The two girls approached a small clearing and spotted a Mage that matched the profiles of the one they went over with Capricorn last night.

* * *

><p>Name: Yuki Sonozaki<p>

Age:17

Description: Snow White hair that reaches mid back, ice blue eyes, 5'8

Gender:Female

Magic: Ice Make magic (Myths)

Additional Information: Cold hearted and won't hesitate to murder anyone who stands in her way.

* * *

><p>The two girls sent each other a silent signal as Juvia silently went behind the tree and Lucy unstrapped her scythe from her back. Lucy jumped down from the trees silently as Juvia decided to fire her first spell.<p>

"Water lock" Juvia called out trapping the Mage in a pocket of water.

The snow Mage struggled as she attempted to escape Juvia's water lock.

"Hells Wrath!" Yelled a voice from behind Juvia as an attack hit Juvia square in her back.

"JUVIA!" Lucy screamed as she spun around to face there second attacker.

* * *

><p>Name: Kyle (Last name is unknown)<p>

Age: 19

Description: Pitch black hair with red tips, hair is spiked and reaches his shoulders, blood red eyes

Gender:Male

Magic:Hells Flames

Additional Information: Seems to be very protective of Yuki(childhood friend)

Won't hesitate to kill whoever hurts Yuki

Lucy turned to the two dark mages who stood side by side, prepared to make another attack.

* * *

><p>"Ice make:Hydra!" Scream Yuki as a creature with multiple heads made of ice rose up out of an ice blue magic circle.<p>

Lucy stared at creature in shock before her eyes burned with hate. Lucy grabbed her scythe and let a magic aura surround her. Juvia shakily stood up and readied another attack.

"Water Slicer!" Screamed Juvia.

The attack hit Kyle but missed Yuki who jumped out of the way. Lucy spun her scythe in a rapid succession as a million small blades form around her building up along with her magic powers.

"Dance of a million blades!" Screamed Lucy as she sent the blades flying at the ice creature of myth shattering it into a million pieces.

Lucy's attack also managed to hit the two mages turning their clothing to tatters.

"Water lock!" Screamed Juvia as the ice make Mage once again became trapped in her sphere of water.

Lucy carefully removed her eyepatch exposing her glowing blue eye to the hell fire Mage.

"Nightmares revelation" whispered darkly as black runes appeared on her arms and the hell fire mages arms.

The fire Mage let out a bloodcurdling scream as the black runes began to glow causing him to writhe in pain.

Lucy and Juvia released the spell as both mages bodies slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Open, gate of the goat Capricorn" Lucy muttered as the spirit appeared.

"How may I be of assistance Lucy-sama?" Asked the spirit.

"Can you tie up the two unconscious mages and bring them to the magic council" Lucy asked exhaustedly.

The goat nodded and went to work as both girls returned to their campsite. Juvia sat down as Lucy walked towards her and sat down next to Juvia and placed her hands on Juvia's back.

"Lucy-San? What are you doing to Juvia's back," questioned Juvia.

"Healing it" Lucy replied as a dark blue glow encased her hands.

Juvia felt a cool sensation as the pain in her back went away.

"T-thank you Lucy-San ," Juvia stuttered.

She expected Lucy to reply to her but when Juvia turned around, she was not expecting Lucy to slumped over, clearly she had fallen asleep from magical exhaustion. Juvia smiled and covered Lucy's body with a dark blue fleece blanket before falling asleep herself.

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

Lucy and Juvia had been looking throughout the forest all morning for the other 4 mages. Lucy's mind ran rampant with thoughts as she tried to figure out what was happening. Lucy decided to hop down from the trees and travel beside Juvia instead. The girls walked through the forest on high alert, their eyes searching for the last 4 felt a 2 magical auras near her before her eyes widened in fear.

"Juvia move!" Lucy screamed pushing Juvia into a bush and out of the way of a ball of lightning, taking the force of the attack that was obviously meant for Juvia.

3 figures stepped into the clearing, obviously the dark mages that had attempted to attack Juvia.

* * *

><p>Name: Kayla (last name unknown)<p>

Age:19

Description:Looks like the girl version of Kyle, slim figure, hair reaches her shoulder blades

Gender:Female

Magic:Hells Flames

Additional Information: younger twin sister to hell fire Mage Kyle, will do anything to live up to the expectations of her brother.

* * *

><p>Name: Leah Turner<p>

Age:16

Description: Pitch black hair with yellow cat like eyes,slim figure,hair reaches her shoulders.

Gender:Female

Magic: Dark Lightning

Additional Information: Lost her vision at the age of three, uses the shockwaves in the earth to tell exactly where they are.

* * *

><p>Name:Belladonna Turner<p>

Age:18

Description:Pitch black hair with green cat like eyes

Gender:Female

Magic:Earth magic

Additional Information: cares about her younger sister who is the only family she has left. Has escaped the magics council custody twice before and is extremely dangerous.

* * *

><p>Juvia's eyes roamed over all the Mages quickly before deciding to fire her first attack.<p>

"Water slicer!" Juvia yelled slicing belladonnas arm.

Lucy, who had recovered from her first attack was now standing on her own two feet, her eyepatch was removed and her eye glowing dangerously. A black magic circle opened up under Kayla and she was engulfed in a ball of Lucy's magic before she could fire an attack.

"Chaos Dragons Black Hole!" Lucy yelled causing Kayla to be trapped in the sphere of magic with no chance of escaping. Kayla face contorted in pain as she writhed around in Lucy's magic, unable to breathe.

"Lightnings rain!" Yelled the lightning Mage as she became surrounded by balls of her magic.

Unknown to the lightning Mage, Juvia was prepared for her attack.

"Water lock!" Juvia yelled just as Leah had launched her attack.

The water and Leah's lightning caused Leah to electrocute her self to the point were she was on the brink of death. Both Kayla and Leah were on the brink of death as they were both released from Lucy and Juvia's attack.

There bodies slumped on the ground as belladonnas eyes widened in rage.

"Raging Mountain" screamed belladonna, her eyes wide in anger.

Jagged spikes erupted from the ground threatening to impale Lucy and Juvia.

Juvia turned her body to water as Lucy propelled herself into the air and swung her scythe sending millions of small shards at the angered Mage.

"Iron Gods Rain of Terror!" Lucy screamed as the shards of iron rained down on the earth Mage.

The earth Mage was too busy dodging Lucy's attack to remember Juvia was there.

"Water lock!" Juvia screamed encasing the enraged Mage in a sphere of water.

The Mage struggled to breathe as Juvia struggled to keep the spell up, the Mage finally seized struggling as she collapsed to the ground as Juvia released the spell.

"Open gate of the goat,Capricorn!" Lucy called out.

The spirit silently bowed at Lucy already knowing what Lucy needed him for, he got to work tying up the mages. Lucy and Juvia walked back to their campsite were Lucy began to take are of Juvia's wounds.

"Um, Lucy-San , weren't there supposed to be 6 mages in total?" Juvia questioned.

Lucy's eye widened in realization that they had forgotten about the 6th mage.

"Oh no" face palmed Lucy.

* * *

><p>(Back in Oak Town)<p>

Gajeel was worried. Yes, he admits that he was worried. Lucy was suppose to return two days ago but she hasn't been back and he was starting to panic,on the inside that is. Lucy said she's return in three days, she and Juvia had been gone for five and Gajeel was growing impatient.

Gajeel grew impatient and even took a mission to take his mind off of the missing Mage. His promise to Lucy echoed in his head as he sat on the floor of his dorm.

"I promise I'll always protect you bunny girl," Gajeel's own voice echoed in his head.

Gajeel let his gaze wonder to a picture he had gotten with Lucy from an artist at the amusement park. Lucy had her hand thrown over Gajeel's shoulder with a bright smile on her face as Gajeel had a small smile on his face while his arms were still crossed. Gajeel sighed as he sat and awaited Lucy's return in his dark cold room,alone.

(With Juvia and Lucy)

They has been searching for the 6th Mage for two days. They had been away from civilization for five days. Lucy hopped through the trees silently as her eyes roamed over the forest searching for the last dark Mage. She felt a suffocating magic pressure overwhelm her and Juvia causing her to hop down from the tree. Juvia and Lucy's eyes darted towards a dark figure who approached out of the shadows of the forest.

"Congrats girls,you found me" sneered the voice,the figure stepped out of the shadow to reveal the towns mayor.

Lucy and Juvia's eyes widened as the figure changed to reveal a man who looked to be in his late teens .His pitch black hair fell over his dark blue eyes which glinted with malice.

Lucy and Juvia were now in a position that allowed them to be able to fire an attack.

"Demons Wrath!" Screamed the Mage sending a black blast of magic at the two girls,luckily Lucy was fast enough to create a shield of magic using her scythe.

Lucy spotted a puddle and quickly leapt for it plunging her celestial key into it.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer,Aquarius!" Screamed Lucy as Aquarius appeared, her usual upset look on her face as she stared down Lucy.

"Aquarius hit him with everything you've got" Lucy's voice was stern leaving no room for argument.

Aquarius simply grunted and sent a large wave of water at the dark Mage sending him flying into a tree.

"Water jigsaw!" Juvia screamed as she launched herself at the dark Mage.

"Demons Bellow!" Screamed the dark Mage as he sent Juvia flying back into a tree face first as a small crack was heard as Juvia fell holding her now cracked ribs.

"JUVIA!" Screamed Lucy.

Lucy launched herself at the dark Mage preparing to swing her scythe at his head.

"Demons Dark Blast!" Screamed the Mage as he sent Lucy flying back into a tree, a sickening crack was heard as Lucy's hand, which had collided with the tree, lay limp by her side as she screamed out in pain.

As Lucy let out a blood curdling scream, a large dark blue and black magic circle opened up under the dark Mage as his eyes widened in terror.

"Chaos Dragons: Soul Extinction!" Lucy screamed as her magical pressure became dangerously high as a loud explosion was heard as Lucy's attack had met its mark.

The dark Mage lay dead in his own cold blood, his face frozen in a silent scream, never to be heard again.

Lucy walked over to Juvia and used what little magic she had left to repair Juvia's ribs, as Lucy finished repairing Juvia's ribs, she began to fall backwards as everything went dark.

* * *

><p>(Time Skip)<p>

When Lucy awoke, she noticed she was laying on the seat of a train and a splint was now on her left arm, she also noticed Juvia sat across from her, her eyes were puffy and red and it looked as if she had been crying. Juvia noticed Lucy was awake and stood up and encased her in a hug.

"J-Juvia what happened?" Lucy questioned.

Lucy sat and listened as Juvia explained that the supposed mayor was actually the leader of the group of dark mages, after Lucy had defeated the dark Mage, Juvia was able to take them back to the town, were they were rewarded a two million jewels reward, Lucy's hand was in a splint for the time being . Lucy nodded her head as she listened to Juvia tell her what happened.

"Juvia recommends that you don't use any magic for a while, your body is magically exhausted," Juvia stated.

Lucy sat up, careful not to put any weight on the hand that was in the splint, she stared out the scenery that blew by outside the window.

"Next stop:Oak Town" the voice called over the intercom.

Juvia and Lucy carefully grabbed there bags and exited the train as soon as the doors opened.

Lucy carefully shifted her weight on her right shoulder so that the arm in the splint was more comfortable. Lucy and Juvia walked quietly to the dorm building but before they could reach the door a force slammed into Lucy causing her to close her eyes and drop her bags. When Lucy opened her eyes, she realized the object that had slammed into her was Gajeel, who now had her in a tight embrace.

"G-Gajeel what are you doing," Lucy questioned as her face burned with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you bunny girl," Gajeel grumbled as he pulled Lucy back into his embrace,this time Lucy wrapped her one good arm around Gajeel, returning the hug.

Juvia watched on as a smile appeared on her face as she stared at the wart warming seen.

"There perfect for each other," Juvia mumbled as she stared at the seen before her.

* * *

><p>And done.<p>

Sorry it took me so long I write this chapter but I was having trouble writing it.

Is this chapter log enough? Was it ok?

Read,favourite, follow and leave a review

Thanks for reading!

Cookie~San. (• w • )


	8. Chapter 8: Halloween Madnesss

Hey I'm back, I honestly apologize for posting that chapter later than I usually do so to make it up to you guys I'm working overtime on this chapter.

(Insert usual disclaimer here)

* * *

><p>The Phantom Fairy<p>

It's been almost four months since Lucy and Gajeel had joined phantom lord. Over those four months, the duo had grown closer to Juvia, the three had become almost inseparable. Lucy snored lightly as rays of sunshine peaked through the light blue curtains of her shared dorm. All of a sudden, Lucy's eye that wasn't covered by the path snapped open as Juvia, who had quietly snuck into the room, grabbed we shoulder and shuck Lucy crazily.

"G-get up Lucy-San!get dressed!" Juvia said excitedly as she shoved the now awake Lucy into the bathroom of their door.

"No time for explaining! Juvia has also told Gajeel to get ready," Juvia said excitedly as she bounced up and down. While Lucy was taking a shower, Gajeel walked into the room grumpily as he was still half awake.

"Mind explaining why yer waking me up at the ass crack of dawn for ya crazy rain woman," Gajeel grumbled.

Today he was wearing a unbuttoned black shirt which revealed the white shirt he wore underneath it, Gajeel also wore a pair of black baggy jeans tucked into his usual studded black boots, he also wore his usual white bandana and his iron plated fingerless gloves. Juvia simply smiled as Gajeel continued grumbling about other things under his breath. Juvia's outfit consisted of a light blue dress that stopped right above her knees, it had thin straps which revealed her guild mark, on her feet she wore a pair of small brown boots were worn on her feet, a small butterfly clip that Lucy had gotten her was placed in her hair. The bathroom door opened revealing a fully clothed Lucy, she wore a black dress with dark blue polka dots, a small dark blue ribbon on the left side of her hip, her hair which had now grown to her waist after not being cut for a long time fell down to her waist in soft waves, a white bandana matching Gajeel's white one kept her hair back, on her feet she wore small dark blue ankle high sneakers, Lucy also wore her usual black eyepatch tone the small blue heart in the corner of it.

Juvia grabbed both mages hands pulling them outside the dorms, ignoring the constant questions of where are we going that came from the two mages.

"Can we at least stop for something to eat," sighed Lucy as she stopped struggling against Juvia's grip.

Juvia paused as if considering Lucy's words and then making a sharp left and turning into a small café. The trio piled into a booth as Lucy's eye shifted to different things around the cafe. The trio picked up the menus and their eyes quickly scanned over it deciding what they wanted. A green haired waitress walked over to them and calmly asked them what they would like.

"Juvia would like some blueberry pancakes with a blueberry smoothie," Juvia ordered with a smile on her face.

"Can I have strawberry pancakes with a strawberry milkshake," Lucy asked kindly as the waitress jotted down the order.

"I'll have two Big breakfast special," Gajeel grumbled, the waitresses eyes widened in shock at Gajeel's order, his order consisted of a large order of scrambled eggs,bacon,toast,hash browns and a large stack of pancakes.

Once the waitress walks away, Lucy and Gajeel turned to the excited water Mage.

"Explain why ya dragged us here ya crazy rain woman," Gajeel grumbled crossing his arms.

"We are going shopping for Halloween costumes for tonight," Juvia cheered as she clapped excitedly.

"What's Halloween?" Lucy questioned innocently.

Juvia gasped loudly capturing the attention of the other occupants of the café.

"Lucy-San has never heard of Halloween before!"Juvia gasped loudly.

"Nope,bunny girl here is as clueless as ever" Gajeel said, chuckling at Lucy.

"Hey!" Lucy said loud before blushing and hitting Gajeel in his chest.

"Ehem" Juvia coughed gaining the attention of the mages who were about to begin bickering.

"As Juvia was saying, Halloween is a holiday were you dress up in costumes and go around to different houses getting candy," Juvia explained as a glimmer appeared in Lucy's eyes at the mention of candy.

"And if you don't get candy from the house, you get to throw eggs or toilet paper at the house," smirked Gajeel.

"Thus the term "trick or treat"" Juvia said interrupting Gajeel.

Before anyone else could say anything,the waitresses came by and handed the young mages their orders. They all dug in a began eating their food, Lucy stared at Gajeel, who was eating his food like a pig, in disgust.

"Gajeel, can't you eat like a civilized person" Lucy glared.

"Nope" Gajeel said through a mouth full of food.

The two began arguing as Juvia just stared at the two mages.

"Eat like this" Lucy sighed as she brought the fork to he lips, eating the chunk of pancake that was on the edge of her fork.

"Now you try" Lucy huffed as she brought the fork to Gajeel's lips, instead of eating the food on the end of the fork like he was supposed to, Gajeel took a bite out of Lucy's fork itself.

"Gajeel! Now what am I supposed to eat with" Lucy huffed in frustration.

"Easy, I can feed you," smirked Gajeel.

Lucy's face began to turn red as she stuttered. She began to protest as Gajeel brought the fork to her mouth forcing her to eat the food on the end of it.

Lucy began to blush and turned away from Gajeel as they all finished up eating their meals. Gajeel pulled out the required amount of jewels out of his pockets and placed it on the table causing Lucy to speak up. "Hey you don't have to pay for us, we can do that ourselves you know!" Argued Lucy.

"Well that's too damn bad now shut yer trap and let's go" Gajeel fired back leaving now room for argument.

"Aww, who knew Gajeel-Kun could be such a gentlemen" Juvia smiled causing Lucy to giggle as Gajeel turned away blushing deeply.

The trio walked out of the café heading towards a costume store that was just down the street.

They walked in only to be met by an array of colours and feathers and many other things.

"Alright,shall we begin looking," Juvia smiled as they began to look through the racks of costumes.

"Hey Gajeel look," Lucy called out as she stepped out in a dragon costumes, complete with black scales and black dragon wings.

"Hey your supposed to be my bunny girl not some dragon lady!" Gajeel argued as Lucy blushed when he called her his.

"S-shut up" Lucy stuttered as the blush remained on her cheek.

The trio searched for hours before they finally made a decision on their costumes, refusing to show each other.

"Hey we have a little more time before we have to get dressed,can we get some icecream," Lucy asked cutely(in Gajeel's opinion that is).

"Juvia thinks that is a great idea" Juvia praised Lucy as they walked into the icecream parlour.

A glint appeared in Lucy's eye as her gaze shifted to the many different flavours of icecream.

The 3 mages finally settled on the flavour of icecream they wanted,Juvia had gotten mint chip,Gajeel got chocolate and Lucy got Strawberry vanilla swirl. The trio walked out the store happily eating the flavours of icecream the received.

"Hey bunny girl,can I try yours" Gajeel asked.

"Nope" Lucy replied selfishly as she turned away from the slayer.

Gajeel ignored Lucy's last words as he grabbed the hand that was holding the icecream cone in it and tried it anyway.

"G-Gajeel you just can't do that it isn't fair," Lucy stuttered angrily.

"Fine then, here," Gajeel smirked as he pushed the cone into Lucy's face.

Lucy's face became red with anger as she chases after Gajeel who began to run away from the angered Lucy. While Gajeel was running, he ran into Juvia startling her and causing her to drop he icecream cone.

"Gajeel-Kun" Juvia said darkly, distracting the now terrified Gajeel.

Lucy took the distraction and ran towards Gajeel shoving him into the fountain that they were standing near. Both Juvia and Lucy burst out laughing as Gajeel stood up soaking wet , his face red with anger and embarrassment. Gajeel grabbed both young girls by their dresses pulling them into the pool with him. All three soaking wet mages burst out laughing as they stood up from the fountain and began walking back to the dorms. The trio of young mages walked through the doors, all still laughing about what had just happened.

"Alright everyone go get dressed and meet back here in 20 minutes so we can leave," Juvia stated as they all ran into their rooms and begun to get ready. Twenty minutes later, Gajeel was the first to leave his dorm dressed in his costume. Gajeel wore a traditional vampire costume with a white button up shirt, black pants tucked into his usual combat boots and a black cloak clasped around his neck,Gajeel still wore his usual white bandana and iron plated fingerless gloves. The next one to step out was Juvia who wore a blue fairy costume, she wore a thin strapped blue dress with a frilly skirt that fell right above her knees, she wore light blue strappy ballet shoes on her feet, on her back were a pair of light blue glittery fairy wings, her blue hair was curled and sat neatly on her shoulders.

"Juvia thinks you look good Gajeel-Kun" Juvia praised as she smiled.

Gajeel grumbled instead of giving a traditional response. A small timid voice spoke up from behind Juvia and Lucy's dorm door.

"Juvia, I don't want to come out, it's too embarrassing," Lucy said quietly.

"Bunny girl if you don't get yer ass out here I'm gonna come get you," Gajeel grumbled.

Lucy chose not to listen until the sound of a door being kicked open was heard along with a small girly scream.

"Gajeel, let me go!" Lucy screamed as she struggled against Gajeel's grip.

Gajeel dropped Lucy onto the floor smirking at her choose of costume. Lucy wore a red thin strapped leotard with a pair of thick white tights underneath it, on her feet were a pair of flat red ankle high sneakers, Lucy's waist length hair was curled very neatly, Lucy's costume was complete by a soft white bunny tail on her behind and a pair of white bunny ears on her head.

Gajeel burst out laughing as he continued to study Lucy's costume causing her to blush harder.

"Juvia thinks you look wonderful Lucy-San," Juvia clapped.

They begun walking outside towards the neighbourhoods, the sky was already dark and people were already outside collecting candy. The trio walked until the came up to a house with a obviously fake skeleton hanging from the roof. Lucy nervously knocked on the door and waited for a door creaked open to reveal an old lady with a large bowl of candy in her hand.

"T-trick or treat," Lucy stuttered holding out her candy bag.

The old lady simply smiled and poured some candy into her bag along with Juvia's and Gajeel's bags as well. The trio turned away and began walking down the street as Lucy looked into her bag, her mouth watered as she was tempted to eat whatever was in her bag. The trio went to several more houses before they walked up to a dark ominous house.

"Gajeel, I don't like how this house looks," Lucy said nervously as she tugged on Gajeel's cloak.

Gajeel grunted as they walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Go away, I hate kids!" Came the loud response.

Lucy took her fist and banged on the door loudly.

"I said piss of ya stupid brat!" The voice barked.

A dark aura surrounded Lucy as Juvia an Gajeel stood nervously behind her.

Lucy stormed out from underneath the porch and grabbed the case of eggs from Gajeel.

"Alright now were talking," Gajeel gave a toothy grin as both he and Lucy grabbed an egg.

They pulled there hands backs and then whipped the eggs at the house. Juvia decided to join in as they continued to pelt the house with eggs until the sound of a door opening startled then. A grumpy old man stepped onto the porch were a stray egg hit him right in his face.

The trio began running as the old man chased them throughout the town.

"Gajeel I can't run any faster," Lucy whined.

Gajeel simply grabbed her hand dragging her throughout the town as they continued running. They bolted into the dorm building all piling into Juvia and Lucy's shared dorm room.

"Juvia thinks we lost him halfway back through the town," Juvia panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Alright let's we what we got!" Chirped Lucy as she Juvia and Gajeel turned there bags upside down creating a huge pile of candy on the floor.

A glint appeared in Lucy's eye as she begun to unwrap multiple chocolate bars and began eating. Juvia and Gajeel copied Lucy's actions as they also begun eating the mass of candy.

(A few hours later)

Lucy lay face down in the carpet, arms and legs outstretched groaning in discomfort.

"Juvia regrets eating so much candy," groaned the water Mage.

The only one who seemed okay was Gajeel who smirked at both younger mages.

"How comes your ok" Lucy complained.

"Cuz I can handle it," Gajeel smirked poking Lucy in stomach receiving a small groan from her.

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Gajeel turned around to find both Lucy and Juvia asleep on the floor.

"Idiots," Gajeel mumbled after he moved both Lucy and Juvia to their beds covering them with there blankets.

Gajeel let a small smile creep onto his face as he flicked off the lights and closed the door to Lucy and Juvia's dorm.

* * *

><p>And done.<p>

I know this chapter isn't like my usual ones but it was just a chapter I make up for the late update of the last chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews and follows I've been receiving.

Don't forget to leave a review to let me know how this chapter was.

(•-•) Cookie~San.


	9. Chapter 9: A Cute Christmas

Ok so my birthday is on December 17 (somehow I forgot) and in totally excited so yay.

Also Christmas and a lot of things are happening so I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to post on Christmas so this chapter is my early Christmas present to all of you. Also a few months timeskip in this chapter

(Blah blah blah disclaimer)

* * *

><p>The phantom fairy<p>

Lucy Juvia and Gajeel sat on the train that would carry them to a mansion about 3 hours away from phantom lord. Gajeel had his head in a blushing Lucy's lap who decided that would be the best moment to play with Gajeel's hair. Juvia sat comfortably with a sewing kit rested on her lap as she made another teru teru bozu doll.

"Juvia, what are you doing?" Lucy questioned innocently.

"Juvia is making dolls," she replied.

"Can I try?" Lucy beamed with curiosity.

Juvia showed Lucy how to make the teru teru bozu dolls as the journey on the train dragged on.

"Ugh, how much longer are we on this thing for bunny," Gajeel questioned.

"Just one more hour," Lucy mumbled as she carefully threaded her needle through the doll.

"Why are we going to this stupid mansion again anyway," Gajeel complained.

"Well the magic council decided it would be a good idea to hold a Christmas party for the young guild mages of fiore," Lucy mumbled as she worked on the dolls.

"We were forced to go," Gajeel mumbled into Lucy's jacket.

"Gajeel please shut up," Lucy smiled a sickeningly sweet smile as a dark aura surrounded her.

Gajeel shut up as he sat through the rest of the train ride listening to Lucy and Juvia giggles about random things as they worked on their dolls. The girls chat for hours before they felt the train began to slow down.

"Next stop: Dawn City," the voice announced over the intercom.

Lucy simply shoved Gajeel off her lap hiding the teru teru bozu dolls in her bag as they began collecting their stuff and hopped off the train. The trio began walking throughout the town as new scents filled their nostrils.

"So Lucy-San, are you excited to meet people from other guilds," Juvia questioned Lucy.

"Yup, I'm excited that we finally get to meet new people," the blonde Mage beamed.

"Any other guys get near you and I'll murder 'em," Gajeel grumbled quietly.

"What was that Gajeel?" Lucy questioned as she and Juvia turned towards the slayer.

"Nothing ," Gajeel mumbled as they continued walking as they came upon a large Victorian styled mansion that sat upon a hill overlooking the town.

Lucy knocked on the door with her small hands as they waited for an answer. The door creaked open revealing a short old man who look shorter than Lucy himself.

"Oh hello, are you the mages from phantom lord?" The old man questioned cheerfully.

"Yes, my names Lucy, and these are my friends Juvia and Gajeel," Lucy pointed as she introduced her friends.

"Hello," Juvia smiled as she introduced herself, Gajeel only grunted in response.

"Gajeel! Don't be so rude," Lucy scolded hitting Gajeel on his shoulder causing him to grunt at her.

"I'm master Makarov of the fairytail guild," the old Mage introduced himself as he ushered the young mages.

Makarov walked them down a room at the end of the hall.

"I hope that you don't mind that you guys are sharing a room," makarov apologized.

"Not at all, this is fine thank you," Lucy said as they put their bags down.

"If you guys don't mind, you should probably take your presents out under the tree," makarov said kindly.

Lucy nodded in agreement as she struggled with her large stack of gifts. Lucy felt like a huge weight had been lifted of her.

"Thank you Gajeel," Lucy and Juvia said as Gajeel helped them both out with their large stacks of presents.

The trio followed after makarov with presents in hand. They walked down the hall into a room full of many young mages, a large 2 story undecorated Christmas tree sat in the middle of the room. The three young mages put their presents in a corner of the room before joining the large mass of young mages. Lucy looked around and saw a red haired girl dressed in armour and a white haired girl who looked very mean in Lucy's eyes going head to head, ready to fight.

"Hey Ezra!" "Mira-nee!" Two voices called out from the crowd.

A young pink haired boy and a small white headed girl ran out of the crowd towards the two somewhat older mages.

Both older mages put a hold on their glare contest as they looked towards the two younger mages.

"What" the girls grunted.

"Gramps is about to introduce us all, let's go!" The pink haired boy yelled as he ran into the crowd along with the younger white haired girl.

"Lisanna,Natsu!wait!"the red head called as she ran after the two young mages, the white haired demon calmly following after them.

"Attention all mages," a voice echoed throughout the crowed catching all the young mages attention.

Heads turned as all the young mages turned to face the short man standing on the table.

"Now that all the guilds have arrived id like to introduce all the mages starting with my very own guild," the shirt man announced.

"From fairytail id like to introduce Erza Scarlett, Mirajane Lisanna and Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Levy Mcgarden, And Jet and Droy," makarov announced all the members of his guild proudly.

"Next up we have-" makarov went on announcing all the guild members that fell before the phantoms.

"Right over here we have Phantom Lord mages Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox and Lucy Akuma," makarov introduced makarov.

Lucy began to sweat as many eyes fell upon her, Lucy did not like the attention she was receiving so instead, she hid behind Gajeel. The mages finally all began to converse with one another leaving Juvia Lucy and Gajeel to their own devices before a group of other mages walked over.

"Hey you!" The pink haired boy yelled pointing a finger at Gajeel.

Gajeel grunted as if telling him to go on.

"Fight me!" The boy grinned seeing Gajeel take stance.

Lucy grabbed Gajeel's wrist pulling him back.

"Gajeel don't be an idiot, were inside you can't fight him," Lucy scolded hitting Gajeel upside his head.

Lucy walked over to the group before putting her hand out as if offering a handshake.

"Sorry about Natsu, who gets a little over excited, my name is Erza Scarlett, pleasure to meet you," Erza announced gripping Lucy's hand an shaking it.

"Lucy Akuma, and those are my friends, Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox," Lucy introduced her own friends.

Lucy looked around to find Juvia ogling a boy who now had no pants on.

"Gray your pants," the armoured redhead stated calmly.

"Crap!" The boy yelled running of to find his missing bottoms, with Juvia secretly tailing after him.

"Guess we just lost Juvia," Lucy sweat dropped turning around to find Gajeel was missing.

Lucy spun around looking for Gajeel through the crowd of young mages. Lucy ran near the Christmas tree seeing Gajeel try to sneak a peek at the presents.

"Gajeel!" Lucy yelled pulling his hair.

"what the heck bunny girl!" Growled the young slayer.

"You can't open them yet! It's not Christmas yet!" Lucy scolded sternly poking a finger at Gajeel.

"Whatever," Gajeel grumbled.

Makarovs voice boomed around the room catching all the young mages attention.

"For anyone who'd like to participate in our mini Mage talent competition, you have 20 minutes to think of an act," makarov announced.

A devilish grin appeared on Gajeel's face as he pulled Lucy back to their room.

"G-Gajeel what are you doing," Lucy stuttered in protest.

"No time to explain, out this on," Gajeel said shoving a bag into Lucy's hands.

Lucy peeked into the bag as her face turned bright red.

"Gajeel I-I can't wear this," Lucy began stuttering in protest.

"You have two minutes to put it on before I do it for you myself," Gajeel grinned as an evil glint appeared in his eyes.

"G-Gajeel you can't a-and wouldn't do that," Lucy yelled as her face burnt bright red.

"Try me," Gajeel smirked evilly as Lucy rushed into the bathroom.

A minute later, Lucy came dressed out in her Halloween costume to find Gajeel dressed in a white suit.

"I hate you," Lucy sighed as her face continued to burn bright red.

"You know that isn't true," Gajeel smirked grabbing her hand a pulling her along causing her to blush harder.

Meanwhile in the crowd Juvia spun around looking for her missing friends before turning her attention to the stage.

"Next up, Lucy Akuma and Gajeel Redfox," makarov announced before Lucy was dragged into stage by Gajeel .

"Oh no," Juvia muttered before face palming.

Lucy tried shuffling away causing Gajeel to pull her causing her to fall making the crowd give a slight chuckle.

"Lucy do it," Gajeel growled causing Lucy to flinch.

"I don't want to," Lucy muttered.

Lucy noticed the evil glint in Gajeel's eyes as she squeaked and started to shuffle slightly, just barely doing the dance.

"Lucy do it!" Gajeel stood up chasing after Lucy who began running as Gajeel yelled threats at the screaming Lucy causing the crowd to erupt in laughter.

Gajeel finally caught Lucy by the shoulder shaking her wildly as he pulled her towards him.

"Lucy do the dance or I'm gonna throw you into the snow," Gajeel sneered causing Lucy to start doing the dance nervously.

Gajeel and Lucy finally began performing causing people to laugh and clap as they enjoyed there little show. Gajeel bowed as Lucy fell of the stage only to be caught by the pink haired Mage. Gajeel growled jumping off the stage pulling Lucy into his arms.

"Back-off pinkie," Gajeel growled.

"It's salmon!" Yelled the pi-er salmon haired boy.

"Whatever pinkie," Gajeel smirked putting Lucy down gently.

Lucy and Gajeel walked into the room they were staying in only to find Juvia waiting for them.

"Yay, Juvia has found you guys," smiled the blue haired girl.

"we weren't lost in the first place," Gajeel grunted as Lucy hit him upside his head again.

"Baka," Lucy muttered as they all went one by one to get dressed in their Pajamas.

The king bed was huge for the three of them so Lucy decided to sleep at the bottom, Gajeel in the middle and Juvia at the top.

"Night guys," Lucy yawned as Gajeel flicked off the lights and they all went to sleep.

* * *

><p>(The next morning)<p>

Lucy was the second on to wake up, she saw Juvia staring at the sunrise, already dressesd for the day. Juvia wore a black tutu like skirt that fell above her knees and white leggings underneath, she wore a bright blue to shirt which was cover by a white cardigan that was left open, on Juvia's feet were a pair of white furry moccasin like boots.

"Morning Juvia," Lucy yawned as she went to go get dressed.

"Good morning Lucy-san," Juvia greeted happily.

Lucy waltzed out of the bathroom five minutes later perfectly refreshed and properly dressed. Lucy wore a red dress that fell a above her knees with white fur lining the edge, the sleeves stopped at her elbow and were also lined with fur, on Lucy's waist was a thick black belt with a golden buckle, she also wore a pair of white thigh high socks, Lucy's hair had grown considerably long and now reached her knees after not being cut in a very long time, Lucy wore a pair of black ankle high sneakers on her feet as she hopped over to Juvia.

"Juvia, do you think I shoulder cut my hair," Lucy asked as she inspected her blonde locks.

"Well I don't know about Juvia but I like your hair long, it fits ya," Gajeel interrupted as he emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. Gajeel wee his usual black combat boots and black pants but today he wore an unbuttoned maroon shirt with a white shirt underneath it, Gajeel wore his usual iron plates gloves on his fists.

Lucy blushed at Gajeel's comment before muttering a shy thanks as they walked out of the room. The trio, along with other young mages finished eating their breakfast as Makarovs voice boomed around the room catching their attention once more.

"Today we will be decorating the tree and mansion seeing as how tomorrow is Christmas Day, everyone must pitch in and contribute something to the decorating," makarov announced as everyone began to go towards the boxes of decorations. Lucy, Gajeel and Juvia grabbed multiple boxes of decorations and got to work.

"Gajeel can you steady the ladder for me while I put the decorations up here," Lucy asked kindly pointing towards the ladder.

"Sure why not," Gajeel grunted gripping the ladder steadying it as Lucy climbed up.

Now Gajeel may be young but that doesn't mean he's an idiot when it comes to girls,sometimes. Gajeel made the mistake of looking up as Lucy climbed up the ladder. His face burned bright red as Lucy started to wobble on the ladder. The iron slayer had let go of the ladder and collapsed, laying face first in a puddle of his own nose blood. Lucy came crashing down from the ladder and onto Gajeel.

"What the heck Gajeel!" Lucy complained as she inspected Gajeel's nose which had a small thin trail of blood leaking from it.

Now Lucy's not an idiot either and she was able to put two and two together pretty fast.

"P-PERVERT!" Lucy screamed as her face burnt bright red as she begun to repeatedly hit Gajeel over and over as Gajeel began to apologize multiple amount of times.

Lucy and Gajeel now sit on the floor, their back towards each other with twin blushes on their faces. Juvia waltzed over to the group as she inspected what they were doing.

"Juvia would like to know what happened over here," Juvia questioned.

"We don't want to talk about it," the embarrassed mages stuttered out refusing to look at each other.

"Juvia would like to know if Lucy would kindly help her," Juvia asked kindly as Lucy nodded sand bounced off with Juvia .

All the young guild mages finished to decorating the mansion around two in the morning.

Lucy and Juvia made their way back to Gajeel whom was toying with the snow globe.

Lucy decided to wear a thick pair of leggings underneath Her dress due to the incident earlier. Juvia was wearing a thick Royal blue jacket with white hears in it and matching gloves, Lucy simply wore a dark blue jacket with black hearts and stars, she wore a pair if candy came earmuffs and gloves, Gajeel simply wore a black jacket and replaced his usual fingerless gloves with a pair of black winter ones. The trio ran outside with other young mages to see that outside had been turned into an icy battlefield. All of a sudden, Gajeel was nailed in the side if his head and turned around to find Lucy and Juvia fleeing, laughing the entire time.

"Rain Woman! Bunny Girl!" Gajeel growled loudly as he began running in their direction.

Lucy laughed as she was nailed in the head with a snowball and went sprawling backwards before standing to her feet, only to find Juvia with snow in her hair and Gajeel who was now laughing at the both of them. Both girls shared a look before try began pelting Gajeel with snowballs, Gajeel threw them right back at them, almost every single one hitting their mark.

"Truce!" Both girls screamed raising there hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

Gajeel smirked as he watched both girls fall back in the snow And began doing what looked like jumping jacks, without standing up.

"What are you fools doing," Gajeel asked as he fell back in the snow and began copying their actions.

"Snow angels!" Both girls cheered laughing.

The trio continued making snow angels before coming up with a new idea.

"Juvia thinks we should make snowmen," Juvia suggested.

"Great idea," Lucy smiled as they begun creating huge round spheres of snow before piling them upon each other .

Lucy smiled as they begun decorating the snowman with black button eyes, a scarf, a carrot nose and a bow tie, curtesy of Juvia.

"I'm surprised you didn't eat it's nose Lucy," Gajeel and Juvia chuckled as Lucy's gave reflected confusion.

Lucy stared at the carrot nose before her face burned red," hey it's bit funny," Lucy stammered.

"Juvia would like to go back inside now, Juvia is cold," Juvia stayed as she rubbed her shiny red nose.

"I-I agree," Lucy said as her shivering became more noticeable.

Gajeel spied a young fairy tail Mage before nailing her in the side of her head before walking Inside playing it off.

"Levy!" He heard her friend call out as he walked inside chuckling.

Gajeel Lucy and Juvia sat by the fire with blankets draped over them and mugs of hot chocolate near them. The mansions huge doors flew open as a tiny red faced snow covered blur haired fairy tail Mage stormed in. Gajeel chuckled under his breath as she passed by.

"We should probably change out of our wet clothes," Lucy suggested before they all went to go get changed. They came back dressed in a clean pair of pyjamas, Juvia wore a pair if light blue pyjamas pants with white polka dots on them, she wore a plain white shirt and a pair of fuzzy blue slippers. Gajeel simply wore plaid red Pyjama pants and a plain black t shirt. Lucy came back in a white onesie pyjama set, it stopped at her ankle and had graffiti style black hearts on it with fake pair splatters all over it, she also wore fuzzy back boots with it. Lucy, who didn't seen to care at the moment was stretched across Gajeel's lap, her feet dangling in the air as enjoyed a book she had bought a few days ago. Juvia lay on her stomach beside Gajeel as she decided it would be the best time to work on art drawings. Gajeel simply had his hands behind his head as he leant back with both eyes closed. A quiet and shy voice interrupted Gajeel out of his daze.

"I-is it o-okay if I sit h-here? " the blue haired Mage from earlier stammered out, book in hand as she gestures towards the spot near him and his two friends.

"Sure why not," Gajeel grumbled closing his eyes once again.

The young girls presence didn't seem to gaze either Lucy, who was still comfortably stretched across his lap or Juvia who continued to draw right beside him.

More people started to sit around the fire as the temperature began to drop to a noticeable temperature. Gajeel noticed that both Lucy and Juvia had both begun to shiver very slightly, Gajeel grabbed the blankets they were using earlier and draped it over both of them before closing his eyes once again. The trio of friends began to fall asleep quietly as did all the other mages around them as the fire finally died out that Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>(Christmas Morning)<p>

Gajeel woke up to find Lucy bouncing around the place still in her pyjamas as she bounced around screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Wake up its Christmas! Wake up!" Lucy screamed excitedly.

Gajeel cracked one eye open as he took the pillow nearby him and chucked at Lucy nailing her in the face causing her to fall over.

"Shut yer mouth bunny girl," Gajeel growled.

Lucy picked up the pillow throwing it back at Gajeel causing him to get up and chase her around waking Juvia up along with everyone else with all the noise they created.

Everyone began to run towards the tree to receive their presents causing a massive stampede.

"KYAAAAAA, Gajeel help!" Lucy screamed while try to avoid being trampled by everyone else.

Gajeel quickly moved in and grabbed both her and Juvia out if the way of all the mages. The trio waited for the crowd of mages to die down before going to recover their gifts. After most of the crowd for their gifts, the trio went and picked up all the gifts they had received.

"Gajeel you go first," both girls beamed curiously as Gajeel began opening his gifts. From Juvia, Gajeel had gotten a new microphone, even though she knew he sucked at singing and a cloak that had feathers around were his right arm would. From Lucy, Gajeel had received an electric guitar, a new pair of studded combat boots and pure iron bars.

"How in hell did you get these bunny?" Gajeel questioned staring at the pure iron bars.

"Took me a while but I got them," Lucy smiled as Gajeel smirked at both her and Juvia.

"Thanks for the Christmas presents rain woman, you too bunny," Gajeel grinned.

"Okay Juvia, you next," Lucy smiled brightly.

Juvia began opening her presents from Gajeel, she had gotten a blue fur lined shawl with a few assortment if golden pins, Gajeel also got Juvia a katana with a silver blade and bright blue blade, Juvia's name was engraved in the hilt and the sheath was a beautiful bright blue with a white pattern on it, similar to the black rose pattern on Lucy's scythe. Juvia began opening her presents from Lucy, from Lucy Juvia got a Russian Cossack hat that Juvia had her eyes on for quite sometime, she also got Juvia a beautiful French Styled umbrella, it was pink with hearts on the rim of it, Lucy had also gotten Juvia a small set of hair pins that she was sure he'd love.

"Juvia loves these gifts," Juvia smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around Lucy and Gajeel squeezing them tight as she hugged them.

"Rain woman your squeezing the shit out of us," Gajeel choked out as Lucy's face began to turn as blue as Juvia's blue hair.

"Oops, Juvia is sorry for almost murdering you two," Juvia apologized sheepishly.

Both Juvia as Gajeel turned to Lucy as she began to open her presents. From Juvia, Lucy had gotten a set of bows that Lucy had her eyes on for a while, a huge white teddy bear to add to Lucy's growing plushy collection in their dorm room, Juvia also got Lucy a sewing kit so she can continue creating the dolls she had grown to now love creating. Lucy began opening her gifts from Gajeel, from Gajeel she had gotten a white black rose patterned pouch for her celestial keys, four celestial gate keys, a costume similar to her Halloween costume and a pair of white iron plated fingerless gloves similar to his black ones. Tears began to well up in Lucy's eye as she threw herself at her two friends.

"Thanks guys," Lucy smiled as she got up of the friends whom she had tackled to the floor .

"Wait, I have one last thing for all of us," Lucy said running off before returning with a bag hidden behind her back.

Lucy pulled out nine teru teru bozu dolls. The first three dolls had red button eyes and Lucy was somehow able to give it a mane of black hair similar to Gajeel's. The next three dolls had blue button eyes and Lucy was also able imitate Juvia's beautiful blue hair. The last three dolls had one dark blue button eye and one brown one, Lucy was able imitate her waist length hair with the dolls. Lucy handed both Juvia and Gajeel one of each three different types of dolls before clipping her own three to her hip.

"If we ever get separated, these will make sure we never forget each other," Lucy said with a sad smile on her face before she hugged her friends again.

The trio walked back to their rooms so that they could go store their presents, Juvia quickly put hers down and runs out the room while Lucy and Gajeel walk back together.

"Thanks for the present Gajeel," Lucy smiled as she blushed deeply.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Gajeel said looking away from Lucy.

They walked out of the hallway before hearing a voice call them from above, they see Juvia hanging from the second story banister with a mistletoe in her hand. Gajeel and Lucy's faces brightened as they realized they were standing underneath the mistletoe.

"Rain woman when you get yer ass down here I'm gonna fuc-" Gajeel was interrupted by Lucy placing both her hands on his cheeks and pulling him in and kissing him on his cheek causing him to blush and look away.

"M-merry Christmas Gajeel," Lucy stammered out as her face burned a bright red.

"I'm still gonna kill her for that," Gajeel said, still blushing.

"Then let's go get her," Lucy smiled grabbing Gajeel's hand as they began running after there blue haired friend.

"JUVIA!"

* * *

><p>And done, how was it for an early Christmas present ok or not?<p>

I might post a small Christmas filler chapter on them wen they're leaving but I think there's gonna be a next time skip in my next chapter.

Gonna celebrate my birthday with icecream cake, icecream cake totally rocks (• w •)

Thanks for all the reviews and favourites I've received (they actually make pretty awesome birthday presents)

Thanks for reading!

Cookie~san


	10. Chapter 10: The Dragon Festival

Hello guys, sorry for the late update but the story file for this chapter was mysteriously a deleted so sorry about that again. Another reason I haven't been updating is because I've been reading some of my favourite crack stories. I'll recommend some below for different crack couple shippers.

Stories Include:

* * *

><p>Love-You and I: Jelu (Jellal x Lucy)<p>

It started with glances: Rolu (Rogue x Lucy)

Love Changes Us: Sticy (Sting x Lucy)

That's all I can think of for now. I really recommend reading the. I'm too lazy to do the disclaimer so you all know the routine already.

* * *

><p>The Phantom Fairy<p>

"Remind me why I'm here again," grumbled Gajeel.

"Well if Juvia and Lucy-San left you behind, you'd destroy all of Lucy-sans close and replace them with bunny outfits…again," Juvia explained as they walked through the hot sand.

"How could you not love the beach,I love coming here," Lucy grinned excitedly as bounced around the place like a kid on a sugar high. Juvia wore a light blue one piece with spaghetti straps, it had white diagonal stripes printed on it, she wore a pair of light blue flip flops and carried a small picnic basket in her hand along with her blue beach towel. Lucy wore a white two piece swimsuit, the top ended slightly above her belly button while the bottom looked like a skirt, it had spaghetti straps with small black polka dots and hearts printed on it, Lucy wore plain white flip flops and had clear pink tube around her waist. Gajeel simply wore a pair of black swim trunks, no shirt or shoes and also carried around the girls beach supplies. Lucy and Juvia ran into the water squealing and splashing in excitement while Gajeel simply grunted and set up their area on the beach.

"Gajeel, aren't you gonna come in the water," Lucy questioned, putting the splash party on pause.

"No," Gajeel grunted keeping his eyes closed as he lay back in the sun.

Gajeel felt himself being pulled through the sand an cracked one eye open to find both Juvia and Lucy dragged him by his ankles through the sand and into the water were he sank beneath the surface of the water. Lucy and Juvia begun to laugh until Lucy was pulled by her ankle, through the tube and into the water before she could even scream. Lucy glanced around the water in panic, only to find Gajeel smirking at her panicked state. Out of the corner of Lucy's eyes she saw something and decided to resurface to take a deep breath of air. Gajeel followed Lucy's actions and resurfaced taking in a hue breath of air.

"I found something, I'll be right back," Lucy stated quickly before taking another huge gasp of air and submerging herself underwater.

Lucy kicked her legs propelling herself towards the object she desires. Lucy swam up to it and attempted to grab it but noticed it was wedged between two rocks. Lucy's lungs began to burn desperately as the need for oxygen became greater, Lucy was finally able to remove to object from between the two rocks and quickly swam back to the surface. When Lucy resurfaced, she found Gajeel and Juvia waiting patiently for her, still floating calmly in the water.

"Oi! What ya got there bunny girl?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"A celestial gate key," rasped out Lucy, who at the moment was still trying to catch her breath.

"Juvia would like to know which key Lucy-San has found," questioned the curious water Mage.

"It was Hydra, the sea monster," Lucy smiled as she swam towards the beach.

"Lucy-San, where are you going?" Juvia questioned as she and Gajeel swam after her and towards the beach.

"To make some contracts," even though Lucy wasn't facing them, they could tell she was smiling.

Lucy grab her messenger beach bag as ran into a clear area of the beach surrounded by trees, a few short seconds after Lucy ran into the clearing, Gajeel ran into the clearing with Juvia tailing not to far behind him.

"Juvia would like to watch Lucy make a contract," Juvia said as Gajeel grunted in agreement, Juvia had her towel wrapped around we body and pulled over her head like a cloak, she sat on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and Gajeel beside her, Gajeel copying her actions but with a black towel instead of a white and blue striped towel.

"Alright here we go," Lucy said swiping the key out of her bag.

"Open gate of the sea monster, Hydra!" Lucy called out as the golden magic circle appeared as a figure appeared from the celestial gates.

Hydra turned out to be a woman of average height with long wavy waist length black hair, she had pale skin and bright lime green eyes, she wore what seemed to be a leotard made out of black and a very dark green serpent scales,it was cut out down the middle and revealed her cleavage and belly button and exposed her thighs and bare feet. Hydra also had several different serpents emerging from her back moving around and branching out all over the place.

"Hello hydra, would you like to make a contract with me," Lucy smiled bravely.

Hydra nodded as Lucy got out here small note book.

"I'm available all days of the week except for Thursdays in the morning and Wednesdays during the evening, master," hydra stated plainly.

"Please don't call me master, call me Lucy or whatever you'd like, you are my friend not a tool," Lucy stated kindly.

A small smile graced Hydras lips as she looked down at the young Mage.

"If that's what you wish, I,d like to call you neko-chan," Hydra smiled.

"Gihi, I think she looks more like a bunny," Gajeel smirked, Lucy glared in Gajeel's direction before turning to Hydra once more and smiling.

"Whatever you'd like Hydra, you may go back now, thanks for forming a contract with me," Lucy smiled as Hydra returned to the celestial world with the sound of her serpents hissing.

"That was actually pretty cool bunny girl," Gajeel grinned as Juvia nodded in agreement.

"Juvia agrees with Gajeel-Kun,"

"Hey bunny? Did you ever make contracts with the ones I got you for Christmas?" Gajeel questioned.

"Now that you mention it, no I didn't," Lucy gasped in realization as she pulled out the four keys she had gotten for Christmas.

"Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" Lucy called out as a loud moo ringed throughout the clearing.

A large humanoid bull stood before them staring at little Lucy.

"Mooo, you are so adorable!" The bull cried out as he pulled Lucy into a right hug.

"Let go of bunny girl!" Gajeel growled at the spirit.

Taurus finally put Lucy down as she looked at him seriously yet kindly.

"Would you like to make a contract with me?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Of course, I'm available anytime you need me," Taurus said still gaping over Lucy's adorableness.

"One more thing, I'm your friend not your master, call me whatever you feel like," Lucy smiled.

"Anything for you ya adorable little Mage," Taurus cooed as he disappeared from earthland with an audible moo.

"Juvia thinks Gajeel is jealous," smirked the water Mage.

"Where'd ya get yer crazy accusations from rain woman!" Gajeel yelled as his face burnt bright red.

"3 more to go," Lucy said plainly.

"Open gate of the archer, Sagittarius!" Lucy called out swiping the key through the air.

The sprit appeared before Lucy in….a horse costume?

"Hello Sagitarius, would you like to make a contract with me," Lucy questioned.

The spirit nodded as Lucy got her notebook ready.

"I'm available any time of the day except noon and can be summoned any days except Monday and Wednesday," the spirit answered loudly as Lucy simply wrote it down in her notebook.

"Oh, one last this Sagitarius, I consider all you celestial spirit my friends so feel free to call me whatever you,d like," Lucy smiled.

Sagitarius nodded as he returned to the celestial spirit world quietly.

"Alright just one more key left," Lucy huffed.

Lucy searched through her beach bag for another key before pulling it out of her bag.

"Open gate of the hunting dogs, Canes Venatici!" Lucy called out swiping the key through the air.

Two loud howls were heard throughout the clearing as the two spirits appeared. Canes Venatici were both males and stood at an astounding height of 6,6, one twin Snow White hair and bright blue eyes, the other had pitch black hair and piercing red eyes, both twins wore pants in tee signature colour(white and black) and tight shirts in their signature colours, each twin wore black combat boots and had black tribal markings on their arms.

"W-would you guys like to make a contract with me," Lucy asked hopefully.

"We would be very pleased to master, we are available anytime you need us," the first twin answered.

"P-please don't call me master, Im your friend and you two are mine," Lucy smiled.

"Oi! Wait a minutes bunny girl, which on is which," Gajeel asked gruffly referring to the two spirits.

"I am Venatici, I use shadow magic and my brother Canes uses light magic and our wolf forms," the second quieter twin said finally speaking up.

Lucy nodded as she rapidly scribbled down notes in her book.

"Juvia thinks that makes perfect sense," smiled the small water Mage.

"You guys can return now," Lucy said.

"Till next time princess," both twins saluted as they returned to the celestial realm.

"Hey bunny you look a little tired," Gajeel questioned Lucy.

"N-no way scrap metal, I-I'm perfectly fine," Lucy muttered as she stumbled to her feet, she felt herself being pulled onto Gajeel's back as he carried her around.

"G-Gajeel! What are you doing?! I demand you put me down right now!" Lucy screamed as her face burnt bright red.

"What does it look like I'm doing bunny girl, I'm carrying yah, Gihi," Gajeel smirked as Lucy dangled on his back.

The trio walked while Lucy complained about Juvia's constant cooing of how adorable they looked together. They walked through the town in their towels and swimsuit while Lucy and Juvia continued there arguing.

"Juvia would you sto-" Lucy started before a voice interrupted her sentence.

"Hello Lucy-San, I see we have run into you and your friends once again," Lucy turned around to see Erza and the fairytail gang all dressed up in traditional clothing.

Lisanna wore a white knee length kimono with a bright pink obi and pink cherry blossom patterns on the sleeves and end of the kimono. Erza wore a red ankle length kimono with a black obi and black cherry blossom patterns. Cana wore a lavender kimono with white spades symbols on it, her kimono also sported a white obi. Levy wore an orange ankle length kimono with white flower petals decorated on it. Both Natsu and Gray came wearing their everyday clothes.

"Oh hi Erza," Lucy said quickly as she jumped of Gajeel's back, her face burnt bright red as she faced the fairytail gang.

"I like your swimsuit Lu-chan," Lisanna smiled as Cana, Erza and the boys agreed.

"Bookworm," Lucy stated plainly.

"Spoiled brat," levy bit back.

"Juvia would like to know why Erza-San and her friends are all dressed up?" Questioned the curious bluenette.

"Well, we're going to the annual dragon festival that's being held in town," Erza explained.

"Yeah it's supposed to be tons of fun," Lisanna smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's held every year to honour all the dragons and the legendary dragon king as queen," Cana explained.

"We would love if you could join," Lisanna asked kindly.

"Sure, but we don't have outfits, were actually still in our swimsuits," Lucy said as she blushed at the fact.

"No worries, theres a store intown, the only thing we have left to worry about are those idiots.

Lucy and Erza turned around looking at all three boys who began to act innocent. All young mages began to walk farther into town as the sun began to set behind the mountains. Natsu decided to brake the silence by asking Lucy a question.

"Hey luigi-"

"It's Lucy," she corrected him.

"Why do you wear that eyepatch," asked the fire dragon slayer referring to Lucy's black eyepatch with the small blue heart in the corner.

"Reasons," Lucy stated plainly wanting to drop the topic.

"Aww come on tell me," Natsu pestered.

Lucy simply ignored Natsu and kept walking, Juvia noticed Natsu's limbs tensing up as if he were about to make a move and snatch the eyepatch.

"Juvia recommends not doing that unless you wish for an early death," Juvia stated, her voice laced with worry.

Ignoring her previous warnings, Natsu lunged for the unsuspecting Lucy with his hand outstretched. A if Lucy were the devil herself, she spun around and faced Natsu with a demonic look on her face as he continued flying through the air towards her. Lucy's hair shadowed her face as a faint blue glow was noticed within the shadows of her face. Lucy moved quickly send Natsu flying back into a tree, for those who didn't no Lucy all too well would of thought that he hadn't moved an inch but for those that did know her would notice that Lucy had moved fast enough that the untrained eye would not recognize her sudden but rapid movement. Everyone looked at Lucy who stood deathly still and then at Natsu who now lay slumped against the tree, his eyes shut tightly in pain. Lisanna quickly ran over as helped Natsu to his feet as everyone walked through the town in silence. A few short minutes later they arrived to a small shop and entered it.

"Ah, here we are, go find something you'd like," Erza said as both phantom girls went off to look for outfits.

Erza turned to face Gajeel who stared at the wall emotionlessly.

"Gajeel, what was it that caused Lucy to act that way towards Natsu back there," Erza asked quietly.

"Easy, bunny girl holds sentimental feelings towards the eyepatch, it was one of the last things she got from her mom before she disappeared," Gajeel muttered quietly considering it was a touchy subject for him too.

Erza simply nodded as he took in what Gajeel was saying.

"Hey Gajeel, why don't you and the boys go roam the festival, we'll bring the girls there safely when there done," Erza said plainly.

Gajeel grunted as he, Gray and Natsu walked out of the small shop. A few more short minutes later Juvia emerged from the change rooms wearing a beautiful white calf length kimono with ice blue snowflakes printed on it, she wore the traditional footwear and socks like all the other girls had.

"Juvia you look wonderful," Erza smiled as she looked at Juvia's outfits.

"Does Erza-San really think Juvia looks wonderful," Juvia asked shyly as Erza nodded.

"Of course you look wonderful Juvia," Lisanna smiled answering her question from earlier.

"H-hey guys, how do I look," a quiet voice asked, all the girls turned around to see Lucy had come out of the change room.

Lucy wore a black kimono with a dark blue obi that looked like it was glowing, the kimono ended a little bit above Lucy's knees, the kimono had a dark blue rose pattern printed on it, the sleeves were also huge on Lucy and went past her fingertips covering her entire hands. Lucy also wore thigh high socks and traditional footwear with her kimono.

"I think you look wonderful Lu-chan," Lisanna complemented causing Lucy to blush.

"Thanks you Lisa-chan but I think we're missing one thing," Lucy smiled.

"Juvia would like to know what we're missing," Juvia questioned.

"Our hair isn't done up like it should be," Lucy smiled swiping a key from her pouch.

"Open, gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" Lucy called out swiping the key through the air.

"How can I help you today-ebi," the spirit asked as he appeared.

"Hi cancer," Lucy smiled, " I would like you to style my friends hair and my hair traditionally," Lucy asked kindly.

An excited glint appeared in cancers hair at the thought of styling so much hair.

"No problem-ebi," the spirit smiled as he got to work and began styling all their hair.

After a few minutes of snipping, cancer had finished with ease. All girls turned to look at their hairstyles and gasped in amazement. Lisanna's short hair was being held back by a pink rose ornament and looked slightly curled, Levy's hair had been curled and was being held back by a white headband with an orange rose ornament place on it,Cana's hair had been put into a curled high ponytail and was being held back by a lavender bow and had a beautiful lavender rose ornament placed in it,Ezra's red hair had been twisted into an elegant bun and had a red rose ornament decorating her hair, Lucy's knee waist length hair had been put into two pigtails and were being held back by one black bow Nd one blue bow, Lucy also had a black rose ornament placed on both ponytails, lastly, Juvia's blue hair which reached her shoulder blade was twisted into an elegant bun with two sticks shoved through it creating an X, Juvia had a white rose ornament placed in her hair.

"Thank you cancer, I cant thank you enough," Lucy smiled brightly at Cancer.

"No, thank you-ebi," Cancer smiled before returning to the celestial world.

"Well,shall we get going," Erza asked as everyone smiled and begun walking out of the small store and through the town.

Both Juvia and Lucy's eyes widened in amazement at how beautiful the town looked, there were food booths set up everywhere, there were also game stands and a large stage in the town square. All the girls continued walking until they found all three boys who seemed to be enjoying something they got from the food booths. Lucy walked up to Gajeel looking curiously at what he was eating.

"Hey Gajeel, what's that? I want some," Lucy said looking around the festival.

Without answering, Gajeel shoved the chopstick into Lucy's mouth.

"G-Gajeel what was that for," stammered the blushing blonde.

"You said you wanted some bunny girl, Gihi," Gajeel smirked.

"Y-you know I meant t-that I wanted my own," Lucy stammered.

Juvia walked over to her two friends.

"Hello Gajeel-Kun," Juvia smiled.

"Oh, hey rain woman ya look nice in that, you too bunny girl," Gajeel said referring to their outfits.

"Thank you Gajeel-Kun," Juvia smiled.

"T-thanks scrap metal," Lucy smirked at the nickname that caused Gajeel to give her a dark glare.

"Whatever bunny girl," Gajeel grumbled causing Lucy to glare at him for a split second.

"Well so what can we do here," Lucy asked referring to the festival.

"There are many games and rides here, like that one," Lisanna smiled pointing at a roller coaster.

"Oh hell no," Gajeel stated as he made a move to run but before he could, Lucy grabbed his hand.

"Please Gajeel," Lucy begged.

"No" Gajeel grunted.

"Aww come on please, I'll use my magic on you,"Lucy begged.

Gajeel simply sighed signalling that Lucy had won the argument, Lucy placed her hand on Gajeel's cheek as her hand glowed a light blue. The light died down as Lucy ran over to the roller coaster dragging Gajeel with her. The line moved quickly as Lucy and Gajeel were ushered into the cart and fastened the straps.

"Um, I'm gonna need that," the attendant told Lucy as she handed over her scythe to the attendant carefully.

Erza and Cana sat behind Lucy and Gajeel while the rest of the fairytail gang and Juvia decided not to ride the roller coaster. The rollercoaster began to move slowly and traveled up the tracks and towards the sky.

"G-Gajeel I'm starting to regret this," Lucy said nervously.

"If I die on this stupid metal thing, I'm gonna kill yer ass bunny," Gajeel growled.

"How are you gonna kill me if your dead scrap metal," Lucy smirked and she and Gajeel began arguing.

Without Lucy and Gajeel noticing, the coaster traveled farther up towards the top of the track and stopped.

"Hey why'd we stop?" Lucy questioned pausing the argument between her and Gajeel.

Both Lucy and Gajeel looked outside the cart to see that the festival was now very far below them, their hearts dropped as their faces lost colour and became pale, we paler in Lucy's case.

Both Gajeel and Lucy grabbed onto each other refusing to let go if one another as the roller coaster started falling towards the ground rapidly.

"AHHHH," both young mages screamed in unison as the rollercoaster hurtled towards the ground.

Below them, Juvia was enjoying her ramen noodles while looking at ride her friends were on.

"Juvia thinks Lucy-San made the wrong choice," Juvia smirked.

"Agreed," Lisanna began smiling.

A few agonizing minutes later, the rollercoaster came to a stop as Cana, Lucy and Gajeel stumbled out and fell onto the floor attempting to recover. Natsu begun laughing at the mages that lay sick on the ground. They all recovered a few short minutes later and stood up shakily.

"S-so what now?" Cana questioned dizzily.

"The mock battles are happening now, they should be fun," Erza smiled evilly.

"Juvia would like to know what the mock battles are about," questioned the curious bluenette.

"The mock battles that take place involve you and 4 friends, you put your names in the envelope and the mc choose two names from the envelope then you and one said friend battle it out for the enjoyment of other people," Cana explained simply.

"Also, only two friends can be chosen for the envelope from said group, twos the maximum,"Lisanna added.

"Alright then let's do it," Lucy grinned as Erza began writing down their names and placing it into the envelope.

They watched as many different envelopes were called before the mc pulled theirs and drew two names from the envelopes.

"Can we have Erza Scarlett and Lucy Akuma to the battlefield," the mc announced.

The fairy tail gang patted Erza on the back as she proudly walked into the battle arena.

"Good luck Lucy-san," Juvia grinned giving her best friend a hug before Gajeel took over.

"Knock em' dead bunny girl," Gajeel grinned ruffling Lucy's hair before flicking her forehead causing her to mewl in an annoyed manner.

Lucy carefully walked to the battle field and stood across from Erza, her pigtails blew gently in the wind as the field was deathly silent.

"I wish for you to know that I will not take this battle lightly," Erza stated proudly.

"Don't worry, I'll fight back," Lucy said quietly unstrapping her scythe from her back.

"BEGIN!" The mc's voice boomed throughout the field as Erza made the first move.

Lucy's began to calculate Ezra's movement looking at the way she tenses up. Ezra didn't know what she was up against so se simply ran towards Lucy with her sword in hand, Lucy was quick to retaliate and block using her scythe to push Erza back. Lucy quickly swiped a key from her pouch and called upon her first spirit.

"Open, gate of the goat, Capricorn," Lucy called calmly as the celestial spirit appeared.

"How may I assist you Lucy-sama," the spirit asked formaly.

"Immobilize her please," Lucy asked quietly, Capricorn asked no questions and nodded as he took off towards Erza.

Erza quickly moved out of the way of the spirit and decided to fight back.

"Requip: Heavens Wheel Armour!" Erza called, her armour appeared along with her sword, a white thin strapped dress was worn under the armour to cover Ezra's skin along with thick white leggings.

Multiple blades appeared around Erza as she prepared to send the attack towards Lucy.

"Dance my blades!" Commanded the red head as the blades went flying towards the blonde.

Lucy used her scythe and created a shield out of magical pressure.

Lucy dispersed the magical shield and sent Capricorn back to the celestial world and pulled out another key.

"Open gate of the sea monster, Hydra!" Lucy yelled calling upon the exotic spirit causing many perverted men to begin drooling.

"Hydra, I need her to attack her with all you've got," Lucy yelled as the spirit nodded and prepared an attack.

"Sea monsters wrath!" Hydra yelled as the ground began rumbling.

Several heads that belonged to what looked like a sea monster erupting from the ground causing Erza to fly up into the air. Erza landed on the ground roughly as Lucy sent hydra back, Erza began requipping many swords around her as both her a Lucy prepared to send their strongest attacks towards eachother. The magic pressure became thicker as their auras became darker.

"Blumenblatt!" Erza screamed.

"Dance of a million dark blades!" Lucy screamed sending small shards of black metal towards Erza.

Dust rose up in the field covering both Lucy and Erza from the spectators views. The dust cleared revealing both Erza and Lucy lay face down in the dirt as each other's attack had hit the other head on.

"Lucy-San!" Juvia screamed as she and Gajeel ran over to Lucy.

"Erza!" The fairy tail gang screamed out following the phantom mages actions and racing towards Erza.

Multiple healers ran onto the field and began bandaging and healing both mages wounds. It took a while but the healers were finally able to cover and bandages the wounds. Ezra's kimono hid most of the bandages on her legs and arms while Lucy's covered the bandages on her arm but revealed the ones on her legs. Erza finally awoke as looked to see Lucy was up and being questioned by her friends. Erza stood and shakily walked over to her former opponent.

"Good fight Lucy, you really are a formidable opponent," Erza said humbly.

"Ditto," Lucy smiled as she and Erza laughed lightly.

"Guys the dragon legend is starting soon," levy whined wanting to go watch the performance.

"Then let's go!" Yelled Natsu as Cana helped Erza walk and Juvia and Gajeel helped Lucy.

The young mages arrived in town square to find it being blocked by many citizens wanting to watch the performance too.

"G-gajeel, where's Juvia?" Lucy questioned as she and Gajeel looked around for ther missing friend.

"Maybe she's with the fairies," Gajeel grunted.

"U-um Gajeel I can't see anything, theres too many people here," Lucy complained.

"Then hang on tight," Gajeel smirked as Lucy yelped and grabbed onto him as they went flying through the air and onto the roof of one of the many houses.

They were given a perfect view of the performance and saw Juvia and the rest of the fairy tail gang in the front of all the citizens. A voice boomed throughout the town square causing everyone to focus their attention on the stage.

"Legend has it that the twelve legendary dragons ruled all of earthland lead by the fearsome dragon king, this is the story of the twelve legendary dragons," the voice narrated, glowing blue 3d pictures made of magic floated through the air visualizing the story.

"400 years ago, there was a bloody dragon between the human and the dragons, it was brutal and caused the death of over hundreds of dragons and humans, it is said that the dragon king was actually one of the many humans, Acnologia, the fearsome black dragon, the drain of chaos, the dragon king.

Gajeel noticed the look in Lucy's eyes at the mention of her supposed father, Gajeel put a hand on Lucy's shoulder which caused her to calm down. The voice carried on telling the story of the dragon war and Zeref.

"It is said that dragons are able to take the form of a normal Mage, according to legend, the dragon king had been rumoured to have done this, stories claim that while in his human form, the dragon king had found his mate who is said to be a star maiden, it is rumoured that the child of the black magic exists and is currently alive.

Lucy's breath hitched when the voice said star maiden, star maiden had been the old name for celestial mages, Lucy's eyes began to water at the mention of her lost mother. The voice continued telling the story of the 12 legendary dragons and how each dragon was represented and celebrated, as the story ended, the entire town square erupted in applause and cheers as a loud boom was heard as all citizens looked up at the fireworks, Lucy and Gajeel stared up at the fireworks as they exploded in bright and beautiful colours.

"We should probably get going now," Lucy yawned as she gracefully hopped from the roof onto the ground.

Gajeel and Lucy walked to the train station to find Juvia and the fairies waiting for them.

"Thanks for coming to the festival with us Lu-chan, Juvia-San," Lisanna smiled hugging the two mages.

"Juvia thanks you all for inviting us," Juvia yawned happily.

Erza handed the tickets to the phantom mages as the train arrived. The phantom mages boarded the train and sat down quietly. Lucy placed her hand on Gajeel's forehead as it glowed a faint blue. Lucy heard Gajeel mutter a small thanks as they all looked out the window to see all the fairies waving back at them.

"Juvia wishes you all a goodnight, bye guys," Juvia waved as the train began moving.

"Til' next time guys, cya!" Lucy waved as the became a small blob in the distance.

Lucy and Juvia sat back down in their seat as their eyes began to droop.

"That was fun, we should do that again," Lucy smiled tiredly.

"Juvia agrees," smiled the water Mage as she fell asleep on Gajeel's shoulder quietly.

"H-hey Gajeel?" Lucy asked quietly, Gajeel quietly gunted signalling Lucy to ask her question.

"D-do you think my mom and dad are out their somewhere," Lucy asked quietly.

Gajeel thought quietly before answering, "yeah, of course," Gajeel smiled lightly as Lucy's eyes began to get heavier.

"That's good, night Gajeel," Lucy smiled as she fell asleep quietly, her head rested on Gajeel's lap.

"Night bunny girl," Gajeel grinned as he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Lucy(The next morning, at the dorms)<p>

Lucy awoke to find Juvia shaking her awake wearing her regular outfit. Juvia's everyday outfit consisted of a dark blue shirt and black skirt covered up by her dark blue waist length coat, she wore her teru teru bozu doll on the clasp of her cloak, she also wore small black boots and had a butterfly pin in her hair.

"Good morning Juvia," Lucy yawned stretching her still aching limbs.

"Lucy-San hurry up and get dressed, you, Gajeel and Juvia must report to a guild meeting, everyone is," Juvia said, guild meetings were not to be taken lightly, not with a guild master as fearsome as Jose Porla.

Lucy quickly hopped up and began getting dressed in her everyday day outfit. Lucys outfit consisted of a sleeveless white yukata which stopped above her knees, the yukata was lined in black and had a black bow tied around her waist, Lucy also wore a pair of white detached sleeves with a black bow tied at the tops of it, the edge also had black trimmings and went past her finger tips, the deatached sleeves begun at her elbow, Lucy was also bare footed and had white bandages covering her feet, the bandages reached about mid calf and exposed her heels and toes, Lucy's hair was let out and held back by her black bandana, she also wore her usual black eyepatch and had her scythe strapped to her back.

"Ready," Lucy stated as the girls ran towards the guild .

The guild was deathly silent as all the mages stood lined side by side in multiple rows, Lucy and Juvia quickly ran over and stood beside Gajeel silently waiting for their guild master to arrive.

Lucy looked over at Gajeel nervously so she decided to look at Gajeel's usual outfit. Gajeel wore his usual black top white white cargo pants tucked into black studded combat boots, he also wore his matching white bandana similar to the one Lucy was wearing.

"Attention all phantom lord mages," a loud dark voice boomed around the guild causing all mages to turn their attention towards the source of the noise, their fearsome guild master, Jose Porla.

"Lately I've been getting word that some of our mages have been interacting with fairies," Jose spat venomously, both Lucy and Juvia stiffened at the mention of that but didn't let their internal panic show.

"I'd like to make it clear that mages of our status don't interact with mages of that status," Jose boomed.

"From now on, any guild member seen interacting with fairy tail members will be excommunicated, it is time to see were your loyalties stand, amI clear!" Their guild master yelled ruthlessly, a chorus of yes sirs rang throughout the guild.

Panic and fear struck Lucy's heart at the mention of being excommunicated, Lucy knew Gajeel was loyal to the guild so going to him about anything wasn't an option.

Lucy knew she wouldn't be allowed to go to fairytail anymore but oh well, like they all say, rules were meant to be broken and that's exactly what Lucy's gonna do.

* * *

><p>And I'm finally done. I'm very sorry for the late update but I've been having some family issues so it's getting harder to update. I also will be posting a Christmas one shot in this story for an upcoming story I want to do but it all depends. Also, the next chapter includes a major time skip of a few years meaning they are older the next time you read a phantom fairy chapter. Lastly thanks for all the positive reviews I've been receiving.<p>

Blah blah blah –cookie-San. (• w •)/


	11. Chapter 11: Edolas?

Yay I'm back, my updates should be sooner since I'm off for like two weeks with nothing to do but stay home with my younger sister but whatever.

This chapter includes character death(somewhat) and betrayal(I guess) and a major time skip from the last chapter(I'm talking like a couple of years here) so expect the somewhat unexpected.

* * *

><p>The Phantom Fairy<p>

It's been many years since Gajeel and Lucy have joined phantom lord and met Juvia. Over the course of time, each Mage had grown up differently. Gajeel was now colder towards anyone that weren't Lucy and Juvia and had a growing hate for the fairies because of his loyalty to the phantom lord guild. Juvia and Lucy had grown over the years both physically, emotionally and mentally. The girls both maintained their bubbly attitudes as they got older. The ban on interacting with the fairy tail guild still stood within their guild rules, even though the ban still existed, Lucy would occasionally take a solo mission to visit her fairy tail friends. Lucy never told Juvia or Gajeel about her secret visits to fairy tail, although Juvia suspected and possibly knew of Lucy's antics, she decided it would be better to never bring it up. Gajeel was now 15 going on sixteen while Juvia had already turned 15 and Lucy was 14 going on 15 making her the youngest Mage on their team. Lucy lay in her bed asleep as Juvia ran in shaking her awake, Lucy groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes looking at her bubbly blue headed friend.

"Morning Juvia," Lucy greeted while stretching her stiff limbs out.

"Good morning Lucy-San," Juvia chirped while Lucy grabbed her outfit and headed to the washroom to go get ready.

Over the years, Juvia's outfit had changed to a beautiful dark blue t-shirt and flowing black skirt that was hidden under a dark blue coat, around her neck was one of the three teru teru bozu dolls Lucy had made her, Juvia also wore dark brown calf high boots and had her Russian Cossack hat placed neatly upon her head with the golden butterfly pin attached to it. A few short minutes later, Lucy approached from the bathroom fully dressed in her everyday outfit.

Like Juvia, Lucy's everyday outfit had changed to a white one shoulder shirt with a

Black rose on it, she also wore a pair of black denim shorts and Lucy opted out of wearing no shoes like usual, instead she had her feet wrapped in white bandages Except for her toes and heel and the bandages were wrapped up to her calves, Lucy's scythe was still strapped to her back and she still wore her white bandana but her hair had now grown past waist and stopped about mid-thigh.

"Alright I'm ready," Lucy chirped as she and Juvia ran out of the dorm building to go meet Gajeel.

The girls ran though town carefully weaving through the crowd of different people and ran into a forest clearing where they found Gajeel resting against a tree with his eyes closed. Gajeel outfit remained the same with the exception of his white bandana which Lucy now kept hanging out her back pocket, Gajeel also gained many more piercings as he grew older.

Gajeel noticed their presence and cracked on eye open to look at the two mages.

"Morning Gajeel-Kun," Juvia smiled.

"Hey scrap metal," Lucy smirked causing Gajeel to scowl at her.

"Rain woman, Bunny girl," Gajeel acknowledged as a smirk creeped onto his face at Lucy scowl at the mention of the cursed nickname.

"Whatever," Lucy growled.

"Juvia would like to know why you wished for us to be here Lucy-San," Juvia asked the blonde.

"Oh right, I need to make some new contracts," Lucy smiled, over the years, her key collection had grown significantly along with her power.

"Alright then let's see them bunny," Gajeel smirked as he and Juvia lay out of the way of Lucy's range.

Lucy grinned as she swiped out her brand new gate key.

"Open, gate of the wolf, Lupus!" Lucy yelled swiping the key through the air.

A howl was heard as the spirit stepped through the gates. Lupus was a female of average height with glowing yellow eyes, she had wavy black hair that reached mid-back with two black wolf ears on top of her head, she wore a tight black tube top that stopped above we bellybutton, Lupus also wore black short shorts with yellow chains hanging off of it and a black wolf tail swishing behind her, Lupus also wore a pair of black fingerless fur gloves which topped off the entire wolf look.

"Hello Lupus, I am Lucy, would you like to make a contract," asked the blonde.

"Yes master, I am available Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, I'm also available Saturday mornings and nights," Lupus said blankly.

"Okay thank you Lupus, oh and please call me Lucy or whatever you'd like, I'm your friend not your master," Lucy replied kindly.

Lupus nodded as she let a small smile grace her lips as she disappeared to the celestial world.

"Alright all done," Lucy grinned.

"That didn't take long," Gajeel said as he go up and stretched his limbs.

"Juvia agrees, oh and Juvia also got a mission for us to take," smiled the bluenette holding up the s-class mission.

About a year ago, Lucy, Juvia and Gajeel had been promoted to s-class after passing their difficult s class trials. Gajeel and Lucy's eyes scanned over the request flyer briefly before handing it back to Juvia.

"Alright let's go!" Grinned Lucy.

Lucy and Juvia dragged a protesting Gajeel to the train station where Juvia bought the tickets while Gajeel and Lucy continued arguing.

"I'm not going on the fucking train bunny girl," Gajeel growled as he made a move to run out of Lucy's range, before he could he away Lucy quickly swept her feet under Gajeel knocking him to the ground.

"Your not going anywhere scrap metal," Lucy smirked devishly as she sat on Gajeel's back pinning him to the ground.

Juvia returned a few short minutes later with the tickets and a small brown paper bag in her hand.

"Juvia has gotten breakfast," grinned the bluenette and the paper bag to Lucy.

Lucy opened the bag and found 3 muffins and 2 cookies in the bag, the three mages began to eat quickly as their ears picked up on the sound of a train approaching. They threw away their garbage as they made their way to the train to endure the 2 hour train ride to Yukongai Town.

Gajeel fell over groaning as his head hit Lucy's lap. Lucy calmly ran her hands through Gajeel's hair as she decided to chat with Juvia. The two hour trip past by for Juvia and Lucy who talked about all sorts of random things. Gajeel went sprawling off Lucy's lap and onto the floor as the train screeched to a hall. Gajeel lay green faced on the floor as he glared at Lucy who was now laughing at him. Gajeel stumbled off the train as they began walking to the mayors home in silence. They approached a large White House in the centre of the town with the flyer being held in Lucy's hand. Juvia carefully knocked and awaited an answer from the occupants of the manor. The door creaked open as they came face to face with a green haired maid, her bright teal eyes scanned over them before talking.

"Are you the mages we requested," questioned the maid politely.

The trio nodded before showing their guild marks to the maid, she quietly led the trio through the large manor, they walked down to the end of the hall were they came face to face with a large brown door which the maid opened politely and ushered them in.

"Sir, the mages you requested have arrived," the green haired Mage announced politely.

The small man look up from his documents before smiling kindly at the maid.

"Thank you Terra," the mayor said sending the maid off.

He turned to face the mages as he looked at them with a look of seriousness in his eyes.

"Thank you for coming her, I assume you all know why you're here?" The mayor asked quietly.

"Yes, we are here to take out the dark mages that have been terrorizing your town for quite some while now, is there any information you can give us about them?" Lucy asked as the room remained deathly quiet.

"Yes, I believe there are about four mages, all are very dangerous and said to posses dark magic, they should be located in the southern part of the forest," the mayor said as they all took in the information.

"Thank you , we'll be taking our leave now," Lucy announced as she and her friends left the mayors house.

They all split off and took different ways of hiding in the forest, Juvia traveled through the forest in her water form while Lucy and Gajeel simply hopped from branch to branch up in the tree tops. They felt a presence behind them and spun around only to come face to face with the four dark mages. The first Mage had fiery red hair tied up into a high ponytail with a huge black ribbon, she wore a black halter dress and black knee high boots, her red eyes glinted with darkness as she stared at the trio. The second Mage had Snow White hair that went midback, her right eye was purple while the left was white, she wore a white kimono with a purple obi and huge purple ribbon, she also wore traditional sandals and socks and had a katana strapped to her hip. The third Mage had pitch black hair and eyes, his hair was spiked and went to his shoulders covering one eye,he wore an open black hoodie with a red shirt underneath and a pair of black pants and combat boots. The last Mage seemed to be the leader, he had Snow White hair and dark blue eyes, his hair was messy but looked perfectly normal, he wore a white hoodie and black cargo pants with white chains hanging off the side, he held a pitch black scythe in his hand as an aura of destruction and authority hung around him. Lucy, Juvia and Gajeel stood and prepared themselves for battle. The first Mage came running towards the trio as a magical aura surrounded her.

"Requip: Death Empress Armour," she yelled charging towards Lucy.

The first Mage reuquipped into armour that looked like it was made from bone, The armour covered her breasts as shoulders and other important parts but exposed most of her skin, she also had a scythe made out of bones with a skull where the blade and scythe handle met. Lucy silently hoped her next move worked as she shifted out of the way and launched herself into the air.

"Celestial Soul Takeover: Lupus!" Lucy yelled as a large magic circle opened underneath her.

Lucy now wore a black crop top with a black no sleeve fur lined vest over it, she had a pair of black suspenders connected to a pair of black short shorts lined with fur as well, Lucy wore black knee high combat boots with silver spikes on it, lastly, Lucy also had blonde wolf ears tipped with black and a matching bushy blonde fox tail also tipped with black. Lucy landed in the ground and got ready To attack the Mage. Lucy noticed that Juvia and Gajeel were engaged in there own battles as Lucy' turned back to her own.

"Deaths Touch," the red head screamed sending a black blast of magic towards Lucy.

"Shadows Wrath," Lucy yelled sending a dark wave towards the Mage.

The two mages attacks clashed as they began attacking eachother. Meanwhile, Juvia was busy handling her own Mage.

"Flaming Hell Fire!" Yelled the third Mage.

Juvia quickly raised her hand allowing a wall of water to rise up blocking the attack.

"Juvia's turn," muttered the girl darkly.

Juvia looked at the Mage darkly before sending her own attack.

"Water cyclone!" Juvia yelled sending the spiral of water towards the Mage sending him back into a tree.

Gajeel stared at the Mage he was supposed to be taking down, Gajeel waited a few seconds before the Mage made a move.

"Winters Wrath," yelled the mysterious second Mage, the attack sent a fury of needle like ice shards flying at Gajeel.

Gajeel activated his iron dragon scales but brought his hands up in an X as an extra precaution.

The attack stopped allowing a small opening for Gajeel to attack.

"Iron dragons Roar!" Gajeel yelled as the attack flew pears a the Mage sending her crashing into a tree.

Meanwhile, Lucy was still fighting her Mage, mostly dodging most of her attacks rather than fighting back.

"Hades Hellbent Fury!" The Mage yelled sending a black magic wave at Lucy.

Lucy used the shadows from Lupus's magic to force the attack back. Lucy decided to finally attack back using one of Lupus's strongest attacks.

"Dead of Night: Shadows Revenge," Lucy muttered darkly as the Mage was engulfed in the suffocating shadows.

While Lucy finished up her Mage, Gajeel and Juvia turned towards the leader of the small group of dark mages. The dark Mage looked at all three mages who now had him surrounded forming a triangle around him.

"Death shards," the Mage muttered darkly sending the black shards of death towards all tree mages who dodged the attack.

Gajeel morphed his leg into an iron pillar driving it into the mages back sending him flying towards Juvia.

Juvia allowed herself to cast water lock trapping the Mage in her inescapable magic ball of water.

"Juvia NOW!" Lucy screamed as Juvia released the spell, in the split second in between the mages recovery time, all three mages launched their strongest attacks towards the dark Mage.

"Iron Dragons Roar!" Gajeel yelled.

"Chaos Dragons Roar!" Lucy screamed.

"Water Cyclone!" Juvia yelled.

All three attacks hit the Mage at the same time causing a huge explosion in the forest, the trio waited a few minutes for the dust to settle, once it did the mages looked to find the dark mar lying face down in a puddle of his own blood.

"Open, gate of the goat, Capricorn," Lucy muttered calling the spirit out.

"How may I help you Lucy-sama," the spirit asked kindly.

"Do you think that you could help us carry the mages to the mayor please?" Lucy asked kindly.

The spirit nodded as he helped them carry the mages back to the mayors custody, once the mages were now in the mayor custody, the trio collected their reward and began walking back to the train station.

"Team Dark Destruction strikes again!" Lucy cheered as they walked through the town.

"Why'd we let you name the team again bunny girl?" Gajeel questioned as Juvia giggled quietly.

"It was my birthday, besides I was excited because of our first s class mission," Lucy pouted.

The trio continued walking to the train station as Lucy quietly spoke up.

"Umm hey guys, you go ahead, I'll see you at the guild later," Lucy muttered nervously.

Gajeel looked at Lucy skeptically before silently nodding in agreement and walked away, Juvia looked back at Lucy one last time before catching up with Gajeel.

Lucy waited quietly waiting to make sure that both Gajeel and Juvia has left and soon enough they did. Lucy quickly walked into the forest and began her journey to magnolia.

"Ugh this is taking too long," Lucy sighed to herself before coming up with an idea.

"Celestial Soul Takeover: Canes Ventaici," Lucy yelled.

Lucy was now dressed in an open black leather jack with a white crop top underneath, she wore a pair of black short shorts with white chains and a white studded belt, she wore black combat boots with white laces, Lucy had white wolf ears tipped with black and a black tail tipped with white. Lucy used the speed of her spirits and ran through the forest and arrived in magnolia in 20 minutes, Lucy kept running until she stopped abruptly infront of her destination, the Fairy Tail Guild hall. Lucy carefully pushed the door open and stepped into the rowdy guild hall.

"Hello minna!" Lucy cheered catching the mages attention.

"Lu-chan!" Lisanna yelled running up to Lucy and tackling her to the floor.

"Hello Lisa-chan," Lucy smiled hugging the white haired mages as she stood up and brushed the dirt off of herself.

"Sorry I can't be here, I'm going I train with Mira-nee and Elf-nii," Lisanna smiled apologetically.

"it's alight Lisa-chan, till next time," Lucy said hugging her friend goodbye as she and her older sibblings left the guild hall.

"Hi lushi!" Natsu yelled through a mouth of food.

"Hi Natsu," Lucy greeted kindly at the dragon slayer.

Lucy walked through the guild hall greeting all the mages she knew, Lucy kept walking until she faced a table were a red head and a brunette sat happily.

"Hi Erza, Cana," Lucy greeted kindly.

"Sup Lucy," Cana greeted taking a sip from her flask, at their age Cana had somehow taken up drinking becoming some sort of a professional at the past time.

"Hello Lucy," Erza greeted politely.

Lucy talked with Erza and Cana until Natsu came running over to them.

"Luce! Fight Me!" Natsu yelled running towards Lucy with his fit lift.

Lucy grinned devishly as she stood up hopping out of the way of Natsu's attack.

"I'll take you up on your offer this time Natsu," Lucy grinned unstrapping her scythe.

"Celestial Soul Takeover: Phoenix!" Lucy yelled allowing her magic to surround her, Lucy had once noticed that during one of her fights with Natsu that he was having trouble withstanding phoenix's flames.

The magic around Lucy died down to reveal her new form, she now wore dress that seemed to be made of fire, it flared out at her hips and went mid thigh and was strapless, ribbons made of fire were wrapped around Lucy's legs starting at her ankles and went to the top of we calves, the same ribbons were wrapped around her wrists and went to her elbows, a pair of wings made of fire stretched from Lucy's back.

"Alright now I'm fired up! Fire Dragons Wing Attack!" Natsu yelled.

"Phoenix's Fiery Screech!" Lucy yelled as Phoenix's fiery red magic erupted from Lucy's mouth.

Soon enough, the entire guild had joined Lucy and Natsu's brawl, even Erza and Cana, everyone enjoyed themselves while Lucy took her time enjoying the presence of her fairy tail companions. Unknown to Lucy, a figure was watching her within the shadows of the houses of magnolia, prepared to strike. Lucy hauled herself out of the debris left behind from the recent fairytail battle, she looked outside to see It was already getting dark and stood tall and began walking toawrds the doors.

"I'll see you guys next week if I can, tell Lisa-chan I said hi," Lucy yelled waving towards everyone as she took her leave.

Gray ran up next to Lucy before she got too far.

"Need someone to walk you to the train station," Gray offered kindly.

"No I'm ok, but thanks for the offer, see ya next week snow cone," Lucy smirked as she walked through the streets of magnolia leaving Gray behind, he smiled softly before walking back to the guild.

Lucy had the sneaking suspicions that someone was following her, she quickly turnt her head and looked behind her finding nothing, Lucy turnt around but couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her, Lucy broke out into a run trying to get to the train station fast enough, she turnt around and saw a black figure flying towards her knocking her to the ground knocking the wind out of her. Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at the figure, the figure raised it's foot and kicked Lucy in her head causing her vision to go fuzzy, Lucy took a look at the figure one last time before everything went black.

Meanwhile in Oak Town

Juvia quickly opened the door and ran into Gajeel's dorm room startling the dragon slayer.

"What the Hells yer problem rain woman!" Gajeel yelled hiding whatever he was doing behind his back.

"Juvia has no time for that, Master called an emergency guild meeting, Juvia remembers something about a traitor in the guild," Juvia rambled hurriedly dragging Gajeel towards the guild as they ran through the streets of Oak Town.

"Is bunny girl back yet?" Gajeel asked while running.

"No, Juvia hasn't seen her yet," Juvia replied worriedly.

They ran to the forest where the guild meeting was being held, in the forest was a cliff that certain guild members were excommunicated at. Juvia was worried for her blonde friend, she hadn't returned yet, was she okay? Juvia honestly hoped so. Juvia and Gajeel ran into the clearing and stood among the rank of a class mages who faced the lower rank mages of their guild, it was deathly silent as their master began speaking.

"Today is the day we discover a traitor among out ranks," Jose spoke darkly as it was deathly silent in the clearing.

"Today you shall all witness the excommunication and death of traitor Lucy Akuma," the master growled as Lucy was dragged into the clearing, she looked like she had been beaten multiple times, a pair of anti magic cuffs were on her wrists and ankles restraining her movement as she was thrown to the floor harshly.

Tears sprung in Juvia's eyes as she restrained herself from running to her injured friend.

Juvia tuned out as the master barked out harsh words about Lucy, her visits to fairy tail had finally been discovered, Juvia stole a glance at Gajeel, his hair shadowed his face hiding any emotions that might show through, Juvia didn't know what to say, she knew Gajeel was loyal to the guild but what would he do about Lucy, Juvia knew that deep down Gajeel was hurting.

Juvia regretfully turned her gaze back to Lucy who lay slumped forward on the ground as the master continued to kick her harshly.

"Gajeel," master barked harshly.

Juvia's eyes widened in horror as Gajeel walked forward towards the master.

"No he wouldn't," Juvia thought in horror.

"Gajeel, finish the job," Jose barked harshly.

Juvia let the tears run freely down her face as Gajeel began his assault on Lucy morphing his leg into a metal pillar and slamming it into her side. Lucy lay on her side of the ground as her long hair shadowed her face as tears of pain ran down her face. Lucy guild mark faded away as the master had removed it moments ago.

"Let this be a warning to all you phantom Mages," master muttered darkly commanding Gajeel to grab Lucy.

"Gajeel, get rid of her," master muttered darkly as Gajeel picked Lucy up by her hair causing her to scream out in pain.

Juvia wanted to move as stop him but she was frozen in horror, she could see Gajeel hesitating as he forced himself to walk towards the end of the cliff dragging Lucy by her hair.

"I don't wanna die! Not like this!" Lucy screamed in her head as she struggled against Gajeel's grip.

Gajeel stopped at the end of the cliff still holding Lucy by her hair, his face shadowed hiding his face from everyone else.

"Gajeel finish the job!" Master barked.

Gajeel moved his hand slowly dragging Lucy with it.

"Any last words Akuma," Jose spat at the blonde Mage.

The clearing remained dead quiet as Lucy spoke up in a small quiet raspy voice.

"I-I'm sorry J-Juvia, G-Gajeel," Lucy rasped out letting her head hang low.

She felt Gajeel's grip loosen on her hair as she began falling, her hair flew upwards as she began falling to her death.

"This is it Lucy,the end" Lucy thought sadly.

"Good bye Juvia, I love you G-Gajeel," Lucy said quietly as a small sad smiled graced her lips as the rest of her hair covered her face while she fell to her death.

"I'm sorry," was the last thing Lucy said before it all went black.

That was the end of Lucy Akuma, the clearing was empty of everyone except Juvia and Gajeel as all the guild mages and their master left the forest.

"LUCYY!" Juvia screamed, it was heartbreaking as Juvia fell to her knees, her arm outstetched at the edge of the cliff Lucy had just been executed/excommunicated at.

Gajeel fell to his knees and let his hair shadow his gave as Juvia's heartbreaking screams continued echoing throughout the forest. The last thing left of Lucy were the things she had in her dorm and the items that had fallen off Of her during her beating in the clearing.

Gajeel let the tears stream freely down his face as his hair continued covering his face. He'd just lost one of the last people he held close. Juvia shakily stood and walked over to the pile of things Lucy had dropped in the clearing. All they had left were two of three of Lucy's teru teru bozu dolls, her scythe and her bandana. Juvia shakily picked up the small doll of her and Lucy and felt the tears run down her face as it began to rain heavily. Juvia fell to the ground raise Gajeel as the continued to mourn their now deceased friend.

.

.

.

(Wherever Lucy is)

Lucy noticed all she saw was black when she first opened her eyes, she stood up and noticed all the pain from before had subdued and she didn't feel it anymore. Wasn't she dead? How was she walking around if she had just died a few minutes ago? All the questions and thoughts ran through Lucy's mind as she tried to figure out where she was. Lucy noticed she was wearing a white sphagetti strapped dress with various blood stains and dirt marks on it. So she had died? Lucy walked around until she found a door, she walked up to it and opened it, when she walked through she noticed she was in a forest, but where? She continued to walk around until she heard a voice and turned around.

"Come in Gajeel, let's go," a voice called as footsteps were heard running through the forest.

Lucy decided to follow the footsteps and tried to figure out exactly where she was.

"Lucy-san, wait for Juvia!" Another voice called out.

Lucy continued following the voice until she noticed a small figure in a clearing, it was her, a younger her that is. Had this merely been a memory, am I actually dead? Lucy thought to herself. Lucy continued to watch the memory as it faded away and was replaced with another memory. This memory looked like their first trip to the beach, Lucy watched herself and Juvia play around in the water while trying to get Gajeel to join. Lucy felt tears begin to run down her cheeks as more memories flashed by. One by one Lucy watched herself, Juvia and Gajeel grow up. Lucy continued watching until one last memory flash by, her death. She watched it all, even when Gajeel had finally gotten rid of Lucy for good.

'I guess he doesn't need me anymore, so much for protecting me,' Lucy thought bitterly.

Lucy found a bright white light shining towards her, Lucy looked back at the memory of her and Gajeel making the promise to one another, bitter tears ran down Lucy's face as she looked back at the memory on last time before walking into the bright light.

.

.

.

.

Lucy opened her eyes to find a a bright light shining in her eyes, she sat up as the pain from her previous injuries hit her hard. Lucy grunted in pain as she lay back down in the bed. Se decided to lay down and take in her surroundings, an infirmary? Lucy looked around a little more and looked at the bed to see a pair of blue eyes looking back at her.

"L-Lu-chan?" Lisanna asked quietly.

"L-Lisa-chan?" Lucy questioned quietly as she carefully moved to hug Lisanna as tears ran down her face.

"H-how are you here, how are we here? I just watched myself die," Lucy cried quietly to herself, she absolutely refused to cry but now she is confused.

"I-I was with Mira-nee and Elf-nii when I died," Lisanna muttered quietly as she and Lucy exchanged stories.

The sound of a door opening startled both Lisanna and Lucy as they turned their heads to look at who it was. Levy came running to Lucy while Elfman and Mira-Jane came running towards Lisanna enveloping each girls in hugs. Lucy and Lisanna noticed that these fairy tail members looked different than the ones they knew.

"Lu-chan your okay," levy cried hugging Lucy.

Lucy was shocked by the gesture, the Levy she knew would never hug her, much less call her Lu-chan.

"Who are you? What have you done with levy and where's Juvia?" Lucy questioned, confused at the circumstances.

This levy looked shocked at Lucy's questions.

"What do you need with Juvia, I thought you guys hated eachother, geez you must've hit you head real hard Lu-chan," levy replied.

"What do you mean I hate Juvia? She's my best friend," Lucy said, she was now thoroughly confused.

"You and Juvia have been rivals for years, you hate each other," levy stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Your dad is probably looking for you," levy smiled, "I'll go get him," levy smiled.

Levy along with Mira-Jane and Elfman had left the room.

"Lisanna what's happening?" Lucy asked alarmed.

"I don't know, I think were in a different world," Lisanna said quietly.

The sound of a door opening was heard as another person stepped in.

He was talk and had black hair with dark blue tips and dark blue eyes, his eyes quickly scanned the room looking for something or someone, he began walking as his eyes found Lucy as he began walking over to Lucy who began to sweat bullets.

"Lucy!" The man smiled pulling Lucy into a tight hug.

"Thank god your okay, if you weren't your mom would probably kick my ass," the man muttered nervously.

Lucy stayed silent, she doesn't remember anything about her father, unless….

"Acnologia!" A voice yelled as someone stormed into the room, Lucy's eyes widened at the name of the man, if he's Acnologia then that voice must belong to….

"H-hey Layla," Acnologia stuttered nervously.

Layla had blonde hair the same shade as Lucy but had a pair of brown eyes unlike Lucy who had one blue eye and one black. Layla marched over to Lucy and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm glad your okay brat," Layla muttered as she squeezed Lucy, Lisanna sat watching with s confused but amused look on her face.

Lucy knew she was somewhere else, this lady was the complete opposite of her mom, Lucy's mom was more gentle and would never call Lucy brat, Lucy was still confused about her supposed "dad". Layla and Acnologia left them room as Layla continued hitting him upside his head while Acnologia walked out holding his head.

"Lisanna, I don't think we're in earthland anymore," Lucy muttered.

"What do you mean Lu-chan?" Lisanna questioned.

"Haven't you noticed, everyone here is the opposite of themselves, my Juvia is my best friend while this on hates me, my mom is the complete opposite of this Layla," Lucy explained.

"Now that you mention it, this Mira and Elfman seem the exact opposite of themselves," Lisanna said as both girls began thinking.

"Lisanna I don't think we're on earthland anymore," Lucy muttered quietly.

"Then where are we?" Lisanna asked quietly.

The room remained quietly as both girls lay in the infirmary.

"Lisanna, wherever we are, everyone is the opposite of themselves," Lucy inquired.

"I know what you mean Lu-chan, it's gonna take us a while to figure this out," Lisanna sighed.

The sound of a door opening once more was heard as someone stepped into the room.

"Alright brats let's go," Layla said as she hauled both Lucy and Lisanna out of them infirmary beds.

"W-where are we going?" Lisanna questioned.

"To tell the rest of the guild your okay," Layla smirked.

"Lisanna, what on earthlands happening," Lucy wailed as they were being dragged through the room.

"What the Hells earthland brat?" Layla questioned as she stopped abruptly causing Lucy and Lisanna to slam into her back.

"W-what do you mean, Earthland is where we are right?" Lucy said quietly.

"Don't mean to interrupt you brat but were in Edolas, I don't know what the hell earthland is," Layla said as she began dragging Lucy and Lisanna towards the door.

Layla kicked the door open causing a loud bang that gained everyone in the guilds attention.

"Oi guys! The brats are awake!" Layla smirked as some people cheered, others simply grunted and continued what they were doing.

Lucy and Lisanna noticed something different about these Edolas mages, they were nothing like their earthland fairy tail friends. Lucy noticed that this Juvia looked cold, cruel and unforgiving, the complete opposite of her Juvia, they even dressed differently. Lisanna noticed many things, this Gray wore many layers of clothing and kept adding more, the Cana here dressed like lady and kept talking about how much of a lady she is and never touches a drink, there wasn't even an Erza here.

"Lu-chan your awake!" Levy said throwing herself at Lucy.

Jet and Droy noticed how Lucy looked confused and didn't return Levy's hug.

"Hey Lucy, you alright?" Droy questioned.

Lucy snapped out of her daze and sheepishly nodded. Lucy and Lisanna walked to a table and carefully sat down, their injuries still stung, the two girls began talking quietly as everyone stopped to look at them.

"Seriously are you guys alright? You usually hate eachother but now your talking to eachother like your best friends," Elfman spoke up.

"p-people can change," Lisanna muttered trying to find an excuse.

"Guys, I can't use my magic, what happened?" Lucy questioned nervously.

Everyone begun laughing at her as she went red in the face, this time Juvia spoke up instead.

"Stupid girl, it's like your forgetting magic doesn't exist here, only magic items," Juvia spat harshly causing Lucy to flinch at her tone.

"Now that you mention it, what happened to your weapons?" Gray questioned as he gushed over this Juvia.

"W-we must of lost them before we lost consciousness," Lucy muttered trying to find an excuse.

"Looks like were going to have to get you knew weapons brats," Layla smirked as she grabbed Lucy and Lisanna pulling them through the guild.

Lucy looked towards Acnologia pleading him to help her but he looked away whistling pretending he didn't hear her.

.

.

.

.

(Meanwhile in Earthland)

It's been a few days since Lucy had died, Juvia had sat in their once shared dorm room refusing to come out. An aura of loneliness surrounded Juvia, Juvia hasn't felt this alone in her life, not even when she first joined phantom lord. Juvia still held Lucy scythe refusing to let go of it as if it were a life line. The rain outside continued to pour heavily as it matched Juvia's depressing aura. Across the hall from Juvia was Gajeel's dorm, Gajeel sat on his knees staring at the ground blankly trying to block out any memories of Lucy. Gajeel hated the fairies, if it weren't for them Lucy would still be alive. Hateful thoughts ran through Gajeel's head as his room remained deathly silent. Gajeel and Juvia were now just shells of their former selves.

(Back In Edolas)

Lucy and Lisanna had come back from wherever Layla had just dragged them. Lucy now wore a leotard that exposed a white bra like top underneath and her belly button, the leotard had high collars, the leotard was white in colour and outlined in black, Lucy had a scythe strapped to her back, the scythe had a pitch black handle with white stars hanging off of it, the blade was a beautiful dark blue with a white tip, sadly it somewhat reminded Lucy of her old scythe. Lisanna now wore a lilac coloured dress with slit on the left thigh revealing her fairy tail mark, Lisanna now carried around a staff. When Lucy, Layla and Lisanna walked into the guild they found people panicking.

"What the Hells going on!" Layla yelled capturing everyone's attention

"It's Knightwalker!" Levy yelled as she ran over to some device that Lucy had no clue about what it does.

"Lucy, Lisanna, I need you guys to help me push her back so we have time to get the system up!" Layla yelled as her and Acnologia ran outside.

Lucy and Lisanna ran outside only to find a large dragon like creature flying through the sky.

"Prepare to meet your destruction fairy tail!" Knightwalker yelled, Lucy as Lisanna looked only to realize it was actually Erza.

"In your dreams Knightwalker!" Layla yelled as she pulled outburst weapon, a magical sniper rifle.

Acnologia was right behind Layla as he pulled out a chain scythe, he started swinging one side of the chain scythe causing a magical pressure to build up around it. Layla loaded the magic sniper and fired shots at Knightwalker's legion, the attacks hit but didn't to much of a job at slowing the creature down. Acnologia's chain scythe had grown in length as the magic pressure built up around it, he swung the chain scythe in the air like a fan causing man sharp shards of magic to go flying towards Erza. His attack hit the legion directly and slowed it down but not by much. Lisanna had already attacked with her staff sending a burst of magic at the creature, Lucy held her scythe unsure of what to do. A memory flashed in Lucy's mind causing her to flinch suddenly.

Lucy was faced of against Gajeel in the clearing when they were younger, she held her scythe and remembered what she had learned from her mom during one of their training sessions.

"Dance of a million blades!" A young Lucy yelled sending small shards of magic flying towards Gajeel.

Lucy suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and spun her scythe around sending millions of tiny magic shards flying at the legion.

"Guys it's at 95% get in!" Mira yelled as all four of them began running into the guild.

The guild hall began shaking as Erza and the legion neared closer towards the guild, a blinding white light surrounded the guild hall as everyone crouched down unto the floor as they felt the guid hall move from its original position. Layla was the first one to stand and brush herself off.

"Everyone okay!" Layla barked as everyone stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Natsu isn't back yet," Levy said brushing herself off.

"He'll find his way back, he's traveling by his vehicle is he not," Layla said sternly.

Levy nodded as she went around helping everyone up. Lisanna and Lucy sweat dropped at the thought of Natsu and transportation, didn't he have motion sickness? The girls learned not to question everyone's antics for the few short days that they've been in Edolas. The sound of an engine was heard outside as Lucy and Lisanna ran outside. When they go outside they found a vehicle parked outside the guild hall, the door opened and Natsu stepped out of it and walked towards the guild. Lucy walked up behind Natsu and placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch and turn around slowly, he fell to the ground when he noticed it was Lucy.

"H-hey Lucy" Natsu stuttered nervously putting his hands up to cover his face from Lucy's incoming attack.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy said confused at why he was covering himself, usually Natsu would challenge her to a fight, not cover his face like a coward.

Natsu cautiously uncovered his face when he realized Lucy wasn't going to hit him.

"L-Lucy are you feeling okay, your not gonna hit me like usual?" Natsu asked carefully.

"What, do you want me to hit you?" Lucy questioned causing Natsu's face to pale as he hid behind Lisanna.

"N-no thanks," Natsu stuttered as he rolled up into a ball on the floor.

"Dragion get you ass in here!" Layla yelled as she stormed outside the guild, Lucy noticed Natsu flinch and try to crawl away as Layla ran out and stepped on his back flattening him into the ground.

"Where the hell do you think your going Dragion," Layla smirked darkly.

Lucy noticed Natsu's panicked looked and just watched, Lucy looked amused while Lisanna was very confused.

"I asked you a question Dragion, where the hell were you!" Layla barked as she stepped in Natsu's back harder.

"O-ow I was g-getting more magic fuel!" Natsu choked out as Layla kept pushing her foot down on Natsu's back.

"Layla that's enough," Acnologia muttered quietly.

"Shut it Acnologia," Layla hissed hitting him upside his head causing him to wince.

Layla removed her foot from Natsu's back.

"Were going scouting tomorrow, got it," Layla hissed.

"Understood sir, I-I mean mam" Natsu stuttered as Layla shot him a dirty look before walking back into the guild.

Lisanna helped Natsu up while Lucy smirked, Natsu brushed the dirt off himself and thanked Lisanna as they walked into the guild.

"Lisanna, you should be behind the bar helping me," Mira smiled sweetly.

"Coming Mira-nee," Lisanna said before smiling apologetically at Lucy and running to the bar to go help Mirajane.

Acnologia walked over to Lucy and sat down beside her.

"How ya feeling Luce," Acnologia asked ruffling his daughters hair.

"I'm okay I guess," Lucy said quietly, she didn't know what to do, in earth land she never knew her dad, what was she supposed to do now that's he's technically here.

"Just making sure, you seemed kind of out of it ever since you and Lisanna woke up," he told Lucy.

"W-what do you mean," Lucy asked nervously.

"Usually you and Lisanna would be arguing, or you'd be beating the shit out of Natsu about now, not to mention they your attitude isn't as bad as usual," Acnologia explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry I guess I've just kind of been out of it lately," Lucy murmured quietly trying to make up an excuse, she'd have to start acting like her Edolas self if she didn't want to be caught.

"It's alright, don't forget we're going scouting tomorrow, you should probably go back up to the infirmary and rest up for if," Acnologia told her letting a soft smile grace his lips.

"W-whatever," Lucy muttered trying to act like her Edolas self, she wondered if she could honestly pull it off.

Lucy carefully walked up to the infirmary and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling as she started thinking. How was Juvia doing, Lucy honestly missed her best friend, even Gajeel. Lucy could see it, when he was assaulting her, she knew he was hesitating, it was clear to Lucy. She wondered if she'd ever be able to see Gajeel and Juvia ever again, she knew that while she was her she'd have to act like a completely different person. It honestly hurt Lucy that she'd have to act like a jerk to some of these people, she couldn't stand the thought of having to be rude to the Edolas Juvia, she may not be her Juvia but it was still Juvia. Lucy lay on the bed before she heard the door open, Lucy pretended to be asleep before a voice spoke up.

"Lu-chan, are you awake," it was Lisanna, Lucy sat up and looked at Lisanna who sat in the bed that was to her right.

"Yeah Lisa-chan, I'm awake," Lucy muttered quietly.

"Mira-nee told me she thought I was acting differently, she told me that I usually don't get along with you," Lisanna muttered quietly.

"Yeah my dad said the same, apparently I'm not this nice," Lucy said quietly, she felt weird calling him dad.

"Lisa-chan, do you ever wonder if we'd be able to go home again," Lucy muttered sadly.

"I do but I've noticed how happy I've made Mira-nee and Elf-nii so happy here," Lisanna muttered quietly.

"I know, I can't stand the thought of leaving this version of my mom and dad, I can't hurt anymore people," Lucy said quietly as tears welled up in her eyes.

The room remained silent as Lucy and Lisanna drifted off to sleep.

(The next morning)

Lucy awoke to the sound of someone kicking open the door to the infirmary.

"Hurry up Brats I told you we're going scouting!" Layla yelled.

Lucy remember another conversation with her father about her change of attitude, he said she was usually rebellious towards her mom.

"What the hell," Lucy muttered quietly, she really didn't known how to act, the only person she's ever yelled at or argued with was Gajeel but that was different. Lucy's mind drifted into thought about Gajeel, she wondered what he was doing, how was he coping with her death? Layla stormed over to Lucy and shook her out of her thoughts.

"W-what the hell!" Lucy yelled, she tried to act like her Edolas counterpart.

"Come on ya stupid brat, were going scouting!" Layla yelled as Lucy and Lisanna groggily stood up from the bed and followed behind her.

Lucy saw Acnologia and Natsu waiting for the girls at the front of the guild hall.

"Alright then let's to idiots," Layla grumbled as they left the guild hall and began walking through the forest.

They walked through the odd looking forest as Lucy and Lisanna stuck close together and took in the oddly beautiful sights.

"Keep an eye out for any of the Royal army," Layla muttered as they walked through the forest.

Lucy's eyes scanned her surroundings before her eyes landed upon something hidden in the bushes. Lucy dived off the path and into the bushes and picked up the large item.

"Found something!" Lucy smirked.

It was a large white exceed egg with black tiger stripes on it.

"Great now let's smash it," Layla smirked evilly attempting to grab the egg from Lucy who moved out of the way.

"No!" Lucy yelled as she held the egg while she jumped away from her mother.

"Lucy gimme the egg!" Layla yelled chasing after Lucy.

Lucy began running away from her mother while holding the egg, Acnologia put his hand out stopping Layla from murdering the egg and possibly their daughter. Layla decided to leave Lucy alone as she sent her a heated glare. Lucy sighed in relief as she held the exceed egg while they all walked through the forest checking for any guards from the Royal army. They spent all dy searching the perimeter of the guild searching for anything, after finding nothing, they decided to head back to the guild in silence. A cracking sound was heard as Lucy looked at the egg and began panicking.

"T-this is all your fault!" Lucy accused pointing a finger at Layla.

"Nope, all your fault brat,"Layla smirked while Lucy began panicking as more cracks appeared in the exceed egg.

Lucy continue panicking until a small head poked its way through the now cracked egg. A pair of dark pink eyes looked at Lucy as the remainder of the egg chipped away. The exceed was white with black tiger stripes on its tail, arms, back and ears, the exceed had rounded ears and stared up at Lucy with curiosity.

"Nyaa~," the exceed mewled before curling up into a small ball in Lucy's hands.

"KYAAAAAA it's so cute!" Lucy squealed causing everyone to look at at her, they've never seen Lucy act so, childish and girly, well everyone except Lisanna that is.

Lucy continued walking through the forest with the small exceed curled up in her hands. They arrived at the guild approximately twenty minutes later as Layla kicked opened the door to the guild. Everyone stared at Lucy who had the small exceed in her hands.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Lucy asked looking at the guild who stared at her.

"Stupid girl, why would you bring that in here," Juvia hissed referring to the exceed.

"You know, I've had enough of your bullshit," Lucy muttered sending a heated side glare at this Juvia.

"She found it in the forest, it was still in its egg when she found it," Acnologia spoke up explaining his daughters actions.

Everyone simply nodded and went back to whatever it was that they were doing as Lucy sat at a table with her exceed. The exceed woke up and let out small yawn as Lucy placed it on the table.

"What should I name you," Lucy said looking at the small girl exceed.

Lucy sat their thinking as Lisanna came over with two slices of cake for her and Lucy, Lisanna sat down and handed one of the plates to Lucy. The exceed cutely stood up and moved to Lucy's cake slice and took it up with her paws and proceeded to eat it.

"Awww," Lisanna and Lucy cooed as the exceed began nibbling Lucy's cake.

"I got it! I'll name you Lynx," Lucy announced as the exceed stared at her.

"Lynx," the exceed mocked happily as it smiled at Lucy causing her and Lisanna to coo at the exceed.

Acnologia and Layla quietly watched Lucy act with the exceed letting small smiles grae their faces.

(Time skip: On Earthland)

It's been five months since Lucy's death, Gajeel and Juvia had recovered but not completely. Juvia was now lonely as her best friend had died, she had become colder and more closed of towards other people, she still stuck around Gajeel as they went on with life in their guild. Gajeel had become more cold and hostile towards people, especially fairies, Gajeel loathe them, he blamed them for Lucy's death. Juvia and Gajeel walked through the forest in silence as they approached the cliff, there was a small grave stone that read: Lucy Akuma, best friend, dragon slayer and celestial Mage. Juvia quietly approached the grave as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Hi Lucy-San, it's Juvia," the bluenette talked quietly as she sat infront of the grave.

Juvia quietly placed Lucy's pouch of celestial keys on the grave, she could feel that magic radiating off the keys, Lucy's spirits were hurting. Juvia talked quietly telling Lucy what has been happening in the guild since she had "died". Gajeel sat beside Juvia quietly choosing to stare at the ground letting his hair shadow his face. Juvia spoke softly as he told Lucy about everything as tears streamed down her face. Juvia quietly stood from the grave as she placed three roses on Lucy's grave, one blue, one black and the last rose white. Juvia picked up the teru teru bozu dolls from Lucy's grave along with her celestial keys and looked at the sky as tears ran down her face.

"Goodbye Lucy-San," Juvia said quietly as she left the clearing.

"Bunny girl," Gajeel quietly muttered as he stood up and followed behind Juvia.

The stars that belonged to Lucy's constellations dulled as they mourned over their lost master.

They all mourned for their lost friend. Juvia quietly walked into her once shared dorm room and looked around it quietly. She carefully picked up a scrap book Lucy had made once. Juvia opened the scrap book and looked through it at all the memories they shared. Juvia stared at one picture of when they had first went to the beach, they had gotten the picture before Lucy made brand new contracts with her celestial spirits. Juvia closed the book bitterly as she stared at Lucy's celestial keys. She remembered when Lucy said she wanted to hold the most celestial gate keys, Juvia would fulfil Lucy's wish and collect the keys for Lucy. The room darkened as Juvia let the tears run down her face as she looks at memories of Lucy.

(Meanwhile in Edolas)

Everyone had excepted Lucy's bubbly exceed with ease as she grew over time. Lucy and Lisanna were finding it easier to hide the fact that they weren't from Edolas. Lucy was finding it easier to act meaner towards people she also found it fun to be rebellious towards her parents, Lucy also discovered that she was a bit of a prankster too and played pranks on people when she could. Lucy walked into the guild hall and her eyes located Natsu whom she creeped up behind and tapped on the shoulder with a dark aura surrounding her. Natsu's face paled as bullets of sweat dripped down his face as he turned around and came face to face with Lucy who grabbed him and slammed him into the ground with a lot of force. Natsu winced in pain as Lucy pressed her foot harder into his back.

"Lucy, leave Natsu alone," Lisanna scolded as she walked by Lucy with a tray in hand.

"Fine," Lucy huffed as she stepped on Natsu one last time and smirked in satisfaction.

Lynx flew over to Lucy and landed on Lucy's head, lynx wore a small sphagetti strapped white dress with a black ribbon on her hip, lynx also had a small black ribbon on her left ear.

"Lushi, can I have cake," Lynx pleaded.

Lucy carefully removed Lynx from her head and carried her to a table where Lisanna bounced over with two plates of cake on her carefully balanced tray.

"Thanks Lisa-chan," Lucy smiled as Lisanna bounced away.

"Lucy!" Layla yelled as she kicked open the guild doors.

"What," Lucy huffed as she put her plate down.

"Let's go, I need you and Natsu to scout out the country sides," Layla informed Lucy as she stood up and left.

"Alright lynx let's go," Lucy said as she grabbed lynx and ran outside to where they found Natsu waiting for them.

They all hoped into Natsu's vehicle as he took off driving at top speeds through the country side.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu asked while he stared the vehicle through the dirt roads.

"Hmm?" Lucy asked signalling Natsu to talk as she kept an eye out.

"You anything yet?" Natsu asked Lucy as she pulled one of her moms magic rifles off her back.

Natsu and Lucy were in charge of patrol due to this being the third time they've relocated the guild in 7 months.

"Yup," Lucy said as she hoped out the vehicles window and onto the roof.

Lucy stared down the group of about five Royal guards who were heading in the direction of the guild hall. Lucy lay on the roof carefully and loaded the sniper rifle and took aim as Natsu steered the vehicle expertly. Lucy took aim and fired the first shot which hit her target sending the guard sprawling to the ground as red leaked from their shoulder blade. Lucy reloaded quickly and fired four more shots all hitting her targets sending them to the ground. She hopped back through the window and into the seat as Natsu sped up the vehicle driving towards the direction of the guild. They found six more Royal guards walking the pathway to the guild as Lucy pulled out her moms second magic sub-machine gun. Lucy swung herself out the window and onto the roof as she carefully planted her feet on the moving surface. Lucy fired the shots at the guards sending them sprawling to the ground as lynx flew out the window.

"Lynx can you go scout what's happening up ahead," Lucy asked her exceed, Lynx saluted before flying of in the guilds direction.

Lucy remained on the roof of the vehicle as Lynx flew towards them, Lynx landed in the vehicle telling Natsu what was happening.

"hey Lucy!" Natsu yelled capturing her attention.

"What is it Dragion," Lucy yelled.

"Knightwalker struck again, Lynx found the coordinates from levy up in the trees, stay up there just in case," Natsu yelled as the car sped up causing Lucy to have to steady herself.

Lucy's eyes scanned the area as Natsu sped up turning through the forest. They arrived at the new guild location approximately half an hour later, Lucy hopped off the cars carrying both her and her mothers magic weapon. Lucy kicked open the guild doors and found everyone safely in the newly located guild hall.

"Oi brat! Where's my weapons!" Layla yelled from her seat.

"Here," Lucy grunted tossing the weapons towards Layla who caught them with ease.

Lisanna walked over to Lucy and Lynx with two plates of Cake in hand.

"How'd it go Lu-chan?" Lisanna asked taking a seat beside her long time friend.

Lucy sat and explained everything to Lisanna who listened curiously while Lynx and Lucy ate their cakes.

"Hey, Lu-chan, would you be happy to see your friends one day again," Lisanna asked quietly.

"Id give anything to see them again but I wouldn't stay, I've made too many people here happy just by existing, I can't just steal their happiness away for my own selfish reasons," Lucy said quietly, Lisanna simply nodded before both girls stared at the night sky longingly.

(Meanwhile In Earthland)

It's been two and a Half years since Lucy's death. Juvia's visits to Lucy's grave had become less frequent, they went from once a week to once a month then once a year, Juvia actually hasn't visited Lucy's grave in seven years, she just couldn't bare the thought. Juvia had also collected as many keys as she could to honour Lucy's memory, she would fulfil her friends wish, she promised. Juvia and Gajeel stood before the guild along with the other s-class mages facing all lower ranking mages. Juvia's face was void of emotion as she listened to her master drone on about the fairies. The fairies, like Gajeel, Juvia had grown a strong hate for the guild they believed caused their friends death. Juvia silent listened as the master droned on about becoming the number one guild in Fiore, Juvia and Gajeel stood and listened to the masters plans to take out fairy tail. Juvia could see the hate swimming in Gajeel's red eyes, she knew he planned to torture the fairies for Lucy's death. Juvia listened to the plan for taking out fairy tail, she planned on avenging Lucy. The cluster of mages dispersed as everyone waited for the plan to be put into action tonight. Juvia wordlessly walked back to the dorm and decided to wait out the time before the plan came into play. Juvia replaced the teru teru bozu doll that held the cloak around her shoulders with the teru teru bozu doll of Lucy. Juvia looked at the Russian Cossack hat Lucy had gotten her and placed it on her head. Juvia sat on Lucy's old made bed and decided to go through the scrap book to pass time. She flipped the page looking at all the old memories of the three of them, Juvia's eyes landed on a certain picture of them at the carnival, it had been taken three days before Lucy died. Juvia slammed the book shut as bitter tears rolled down her cheeks. Juvia looked out the window to see Gajeel hopping from roof to roof to roof, the plan was being set into action. Juvia stood from Lucy's old bed and made sure the doll was fastened to her cloak before hopping out the window and following Gajeel through the streets of Oak Town and headed towards Magnolia. Juvia arrived in time to see Gajeel looming near three fairy tail mages. They whipped their heads around as they got the feeling that someone was watching them.

'If only they knew how much danger try were in,' Juvia thought sadistacallly.

"I have the feeling that someone's watching us," the blue headed one spoke up, Juvia remembered her, Lucy's rival.

"Yeah me too, we should probably get him quickly," the orange haired one spoke up next as they began to speak up.

Juvia looked up to see Gajeel hopping off the roof, it was time for the fun to begin Juvia high sadistacallly as she moved in helping Gajeel corner the mages.

A scream was heard as Juvia and Gajeel moved in cornering all three mages.

(The next morning)

People sent sincere looks at the members of fairy tail as they glance at their now destroyed guild hall. Multiples metal beans had pierced through the guild destroying it, along with the metal beams piercing their guild hall they found the phantom lord symbol all over their now destroyed guild hall. Master makarov looked at his guild hall in shock, at the same time Cana came running to everyone with tears running down her face.

"G-guys, t-team shadow gear, p-park," Cana managed to sob out as the fairy tail mages ran towards magnolia park.

The entire guild was shocked at what they found, team shadow gear were chained to the tree by iron cuffs and branded with the phantom lord mark. Multiple mages hurried to get down the three mages of team shadow gear safely. Makarov shook with uncontrollable anger as they all head in the direction of the phantom lord guild.

"Phantom lord has started a war they cannot finish," makarov raged as he marched through magnolia in his Titan form.

Meanwhile Juvia quietly roamed the streets as it rained holding her signature pink umbrella she had received from Lucy and Gajeel.

"Drip drip drop, juvia is the rain woman," Juvia stated blankly as she continued walking through the streets.

Juvia walked through the streets encountering a brown haired fairy tail Mage.

"Drip drip drop, Juvia is the rain woman," she stated depressingly.

She saw anger burn in the brown headed Mages eyes as she pulled cards from her purse.

"Phantom!" She screamed launching the cards at Juvia who caught them each in small balls of water, Juvia could see the crackling electricity from the cards as it remained in her water spheres.

Juvia launched the spheres of electricity at the brown headed Mage causing her to get electrocuted and slump to the ground. Juvia coldly dragged her body through town and back towards her guild. Juvia arrived at her guild dragging the Mages body with her, she dropped her to the floor as Gajeel simply kicked the mages body into the wall across from me.

"Don't tell me your dead already," Gajeel grinned sadistically.

Memories of Lucy's excommunication flashed through his mind, Gajeel paused for a second allowing his hair to shadow his face, Gajeel finally looked up as a cold sadistic smile was on his face, it's looks like Gajeel had finally lost it. Gajeel leg morphed into a metal pillar driving it into the mages ribs and continuing his assault on her. The brown haired mages screams of pain and terror rang through the guild hall as Juvia sat listening quietly before getting up and exiting the guild hall. Gajeel left them Mage in the room as he heard the fairy tail mages approaching.

Gajeel launched himself off the floor and upside down onto a metal pillar in the guild allowing his metal spikes to keep him attached to the pillar. Fairytail came barging through the guilds doors. Gajeel kept himself attached to the metal pillar during the guilds rampage.

(Meanwhile in Edolas)

[ps I had no wifi while writing this so you all know what happened during the phantom arc so I'm skipping some stuff, only the battle though]

Lucy hopped from tree to tree as she patrolled the area with Lisanna, her knee length hair was kept in two high pigtails being held by two white ribbons, Lucy had two white bandanas one covering the lower part of her face including her nose and mouth and the other holding her hair back. Lisanna ran through the forest beneath Lucy as they surveyed the area, Lucy noticed Lisanna skid to a halt before Lucy steadied herself on a branch. Lucy and Lisanna sent eachother silent signals as they looked at the Royal guards, Lucy simply tossed one of her mothers magic rifles to Lisanna signalling for her to load it and fire at the guards.

There were only two guards so it shouldn't be two hard for them' Lucy thought as she loaded the magic rifle and fire the shot sending the guard sprawling onto the ground, she watched the

Second guard fall back as Lisanna's shot made it's mark. Lucy silently hopped down from the tree lowering the bandana from over her mouth and onto her neck.

"Well that was easy," Lucy smiled.

"I agree, we should probably start heading back," Lisanna said handing the rifle to Lucy.

"Hey Lisa-chan," Lucy asked quietly.

"Yea Lu-chan," Lisanna answered.

"What would you do if we were given a second chance to return to earthland," Lucy asked quietly as they continued walking.

"I-I don't know Lu-chan, I feel like I belong her now, not there," Lisanna said quietly as they walked towards the guild door silently.

A small white blur went flying towards Lucy crashing into her chest sending her sprawling backwards.

"LUSHII!" Lynx cheered.

"Hi lynx," Lucy smiled picking up her small exceed.

Lucy listened to her exceed ramble on about what happened while she was gone, Lucy's mind began to wander to different topics as she spaced out, I wonder how Juvia and Gajeel are doing' Lucy thought as a small smile grace her lips.

"Lushi, can we get cake now, can we can we," lynx pleaded.

"Sure Lynx"Lucy smiled brightly before one last thought crossed her mind.

'I miss you guys' Lucy thought sadly as she was pulled away by Lynx.

(Back on Earthland)

Gajeel stood across from Natsu while the beat up brown haired Mage lay in the corner barely conscious. Natsu was furious at Gajeel, when he saw Cana lay beat up in the corner he almost lost it.

"Fire Dragons: Wing Attack!" Natsu yelled as Gajeel dodged the attack and countered with his own.

"Iron dragons Lance!" Gajeel yelled sending his arm straight into Natsu's stomach.

"What type of guild are you if you don't value nakama!" Natsu roared at Gajeel who continued smirking at Natsu.

"What would Lucy think huh!" Natsu yelled, Gajeel's hair shadowed his face as something snapped within him, Gajeel launched himself at Natsu sending a barrage if attacks at the fairy tail Mage weakening Natsu greatly.

Cana noticed Natsu was losing, she could see it, whatever Natsu did pissed Gajeel of greatly and now he's paying the price, Cana's gaze shifted to a machine in the corner of the room before carefully fishing something out of her bag.

"Natsu!" Cana yelled capturing his attention, she threw the card at the machine causing it to explode setting the room on fire, Gajeel had luckily enough activated his iron scales just in time to avoid serious damage.

Gajeel smirked sadistacallly as he stood across from Natsu, a deep look of hatred swam in Gajeel's eyes as he launched himself at Natsu.

"Salamander!" Gajeel yelled in hatred as his fist clashed with Natsu's.

(While this was happening)

Juvia stood across from fairy tails ice Mage.

"Drip drip drop, Juvia is the rain woman," she muttered darkly as it continued raining.

"Oh just shut up already," the ice Mage spat launching himself at Juvia.

"Ice make: Lance!" The Mage yelled charging at Juvia who moved out of the way of the attack.

"Ice make: sword!" He yelled charging at juvia with the sword, he wasn't able to war Juvia but knocked off two of Juvia's most important items, the small teru teru bozu doll of Lucy and her Russian Cossack hat, both items were one thing juvia held close.

Juvia stared at the ice Mage darkly looking somewhat demonic as she charged towards the Ice Mage angrily. Juvia angrily threw attacks at Gray who attempted to freeze them until he realized Juvia's attacks were actually boiling water.

"Ice make:wall!" Gray yelled protecting him from Juvia's attack. Gray waited for an opening in between Juvia's attack, when he found one he quickly grabbed her arm freezing all the water surround her and half of her body. Juvia's anger began to rise once again melting the ice as the battle between them progressed on, Juvia realized Gray now had the upper hand as her moves became more sluggish.

"Ice make: Floor!" Gray yelled as Juvia's body went sliding towards the edge of a cliff.

Juvia's eyes widened in horror as her body went flying over the edge of the cliff.

'Is this it, is this how Juvia dies' she thought as her body fell towards the ground until he felt something grab her wrist. Juvia looked up to realize it was the ice Mage who grabbed her wrist preventing her from death.

"Release Juvia so she can die! Juvia wishes to die!" She yelled as she struggled.

"Are you really that selfish that'd you'd end your life when someone lost there's to make sure you lived your life to the fullest!" Gray yelled at Juvia.

"You really are selfish aren't you phantom, taking the easy way out of life instead of enduring it head on," the ice Mage spat harshly as he pulled Juvia back to solid ground.

Juvia a fell to her knees and began crying as she though about everything.

"You can't just end your life because of such a stupid thing as loneliness," Gray yelled at the crying Mage.

"J-Juvia wishes to live on then, for Lucy," Juvia cried looking at them small doll of Lucy, the doll smiled back at Juvia as she shakily stood up and picked up the doll.

"Juvia wishes to carry on," cried the water Mage as the rain continued.

Meanwhile, Gajeel and Natsu lay beaten up in the rubble of the old castle like structure.

Gajeel's body lay slumped as he heard footsteps approach both him and Natsu as he lay in the rubble of the building.

"Natsu! You alright?" The voice called out as he heard footsteps approach Natsu, he recognized two different voices, both belonging to the fairies he beat the shit out of.

Gajeel lay in the rubble as his thoughts run rampant. He heard the footsteps fade away as he heard a familiar voice.

"Gajeel.." The voice whispered hauntingly.

Gajeel felt his blood run cold as he shut his eyes tighter trying to ignore it.

"Gajeel..why'd you do it," the voice asked hauntingly.

"Gajeel!" Juvia yelled as she ran into the rubble towards her friend.

Juvia stared sadly at her slumped over friend before helping him up.

"Come on Gajeel-Kun, let's go," Juvia muttered quietly as she walked away quietly helping Gajeel.

(A few days later)

It's been a few days since the battle between fairy tail and phantom lord. Fairy tail was currently in an ass load of trouble with the magic council, luckily they were not held responsible for any damage during the war between them and phantom lord. The phantom lord guild had also been officially disbanded after an investigation on the guild. The fairy tail gang had been recovering nicely since then, even taking the time to rebuild their guild hall.

"Oi listen up brats!" Makarov yelled getting all his mages attention.

"It looks like were going to have two new members joining us, I don't care about what happened between us and them but that was then and this is now, I expect you to treat them like family, am I understood," makarov asked as all his mages nodded.

When everyone turned to look at the two new mages, they definitely weren't expecting two ex-phantoms. Juvia's long hair had been cut to her hair, she also no longer had her teru teru bozu doll or her Russian Cossack hat, she smiled kindly at everyone while Gajeel chose to glare at everyone. They were expecting everyone to rebel but to say Gajeel and Juvia were shocked was an understatement. Erza was the first one to walk over to them and look at them sternly before smiling kindly.

"Welcome to fairy tail," Erza smiled as everyone cheered in the back ground.

Juvia smiled at the sight before her and taking in all the friendly mages around her, Lucy had been temporarily forgotten.

(Back in Edolas)

"Hey Lushi!" Lynx yelled flying to Lucy who spun around to look at her exceed.

"Your mom needs your help," Lynx informed Lucy.

Lucy nodded before she began walking towards her mother with Lynx following close behind her.

"Oi brat, I'm gonna need you and Lisanna to go into town and find Gajeel, ask him to help with an inside job," Layla told both girls.

Lucy simply nodded and remembered the first time she met edo Gajeel, just like this Juvia, edo Gajeel doesn't like Lucy.

Lucy looked around the guild until her eyes landed upon who she needed.

"Oi Dragion! I need you to drop me as Lisanna near town," Lucy barked causing Natsu to flinch harshly.

Natsu went outside to his vehicle as Lisanna, Lucy and Lynx followed after him. They all hopped into the vehicle as Natsu took off driving them towards town, a few minutes later the vehicle skidded to a halt as Natsu unlocked the doors.

"This is as far as I can take you," Natsu muttered as the girls exit the car and began walking the rest of the way to the town.

The girls arrived in town about twenty minutes later and began walking through town looking for Gajeel. They walked through the alleys looking carefully for him until Lisanna spotted him across the street.

"Gajeel," Lucy hissed as she and Lisanna remained in the shadows.

Edo Gajeel's eyes shifted around looking for the voice before finally spotting the girls in the shadows and going over to them.

"What do you want Ashley," he grunted referring to her counterparts last name.

"I got an inside job for you," Lucy stated plainly.

"What's it about Ashley?" Gajeel mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you read it and find out," Lucy smirked handing the file from her mom to edo gajeel.

Lucy gave a mock salute before her and Lisanna began traveling back to the guild. It took them about forty minutes to arrive at the guild but they made it in one piece.

The girls walked through the guild hall as Lynx tailed behind Lucy.

"Don't you find it weird that Knightwalker hasn't shown up yet," Lucy though aloud.

"Now that you mention it, it is kind of odd," Lisanna agreed as both girls began thinking.

'What are you planning Knightwalker' Lucy thought.

(Back in Earthland)

It's been three years since Lucy's death, Juvia and Gajeel got along with the guild fairly well. A lot has happened since they joined fairy tail including the oracion seis incident and the fighting festival. Juvia sat in her new dorm putting away the new gate keys she had collected for Lucy.

A knock was heard on the door as Juvia put away the last of the newly earned gate keys. Juvia walked over to the door and opened it, at the door stood Erza and levy who had decided to come visit Juvia.

"Hello Erza,Levy, do you two need something from Juvia?" The bluenette asked politely.

"Oh no, we just came to visit, it's kind of boring at the guild today," levy said sheepishly.

"It's alright, come in," Juvia smiled as both mages walked by Juvia and into her dorm.

Levy walked over and found a small picture sticking out of a book next to a small bouquet of black, white and blue roses.

"Juvia, who's this?" Levy asked gesturing to the picture of three young kids, it's been years since anyone had from fairy tail had heard from Lucy, it made sense that they had forgotten about her.

Juvia looked at the photo as tears brimmed in we eyes, they had gotten it after their first official team mission together.

"Oh, that's Gajeel, Juvia and Lucy," Juvia muttered the last name quietly.

"I remember Lucy, what happened to her?" Erza asked politely.

Juvia's hair shadowed her face as she drew in a shaky breath.

"Lucy-imouto died about two years ago, it's officially three years starting tomorrow, Juvia plans to visit Lucy-imouto's grave in oak town tomorrow," Juvia muttered quietly.

Ezra's eyes widened at Juvia's words, Lucy died?

"I-I'm sorry for asking, you may strike me if you'd like," Erza apologized.

"It's ok Erza-San, there shall be no striking," Juvia spoke quietly.

"Juvia thinks we should be heading to the guild now," Juvia said quietly, her short hair shadowed her face as she and the other two fairy tail mages left the dorm buildings.

They walked to the guild in silence as the rain started to fall lightly as they arrived at the guild hall. For once, Juvia decided not to stalk Gray, instead she quietly walked to the bar and sat down. Juvia's thoughts drifted to Lucy, had she really forgotten about her deceased friend. Juvia sat quietly at the bar as time passed by slowly before she decided to call it a day and head to her dorm. Juvia lay in her bed and drifted off to sleep not knowing what was in store for her and the other fairytail mages.

(The next morning)

Juvia arrived at the guild bright and early and found everyone already there, she joined all the other fairy tail mages as master makarov explained something about a weird magic force appearing in Fiore today. Juvia listened quietly as master makarov explained the idea behind the anima and the other world. A crack appeared in the fairy tail guild roof causing all members to look up in panic, the roof of the guild had been torn off with a strangely invisible magic force.

Members of the fairy tail guild began floating up into the air, Juvia's eyes widened when she realized she was one of these members. Her hands grabbed onto the closest thing to her which just so happened to be levy who was grabbing onto the bar table. A scratching noise was heard as levy desperately attempted to grip onto the table once more, she failed miserably as she and Juvia were sucked into the anima along with most of fairy tails mages.

(Meanwhile in Edolas)

Today Lucy remained at the guild while Natsu decided to patrol on his own. Lisanna walked over to Lucy with her signature plates of cake in hand as she took a seat at Lucy's table.

"Hello Lu-chan," Lisanna smiled kindly.

"Hey Lisa-chan," Lucy acknowledged as she as Lynx began devouring the cake.

The guild doors were kicked open with a certain force that caused Lucy to turn her head.

Natsu stood at the door with a little blue at wearing an iron helmet. Lucy stood and quickly ran sweeping her foot under Natsu sending him to the ground as she drove her elbow into his spine.

"Say uncle Dragion!" Lucy smirked as she pressed her elbow into his spine harder.

Natsu squirmed underneath her as Lisanna came over to Lucy pulling her off of Natsu.

"Aww come on Lisanna, I was having so much fun," Lucy pouted as Natsu stood up.

All of a sudden the guild doors opened and in walked the actual Natsu Dragion. Lucy noticed the way Lisanna flinched when both Natsu's stood side by side, Lisanna quietly excused herself as she walked outside silently. Lucy stared viciously at the imposter as the entire guild stood behind her.

"If he's Natsu then who are you," Lucy questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ehh, well you see," Natsu imposter

(A/N: something happened during the editing process of this chapter and deleted the entire part were Natsu traveled with edo Natsu and were Lucy was supposed to return to earthland with Lisanna. The editing mistake honestly pissed me off so I'm only continuing from where Lucy is leaving Edolas. I honestly apologize for the missing section of the Edolas arc in this chapter. Sorry once again to all those reading this)

Lucy began to rise up into the air as the rest of her guild stared at her as well as Lisanna.

"I-I can explain I swear," Lucy stuttered as she grabbed onto Acnologia's hand desperately trying to resist the force pulling her towards the sky.

"I'm not from here, I never meant to fake being your Lucy," Lucy said nervously as the invisible force began to pull on her harder.

"We've always known your weren't our Lucy, even though you weren't we still treated you like ours," Acnologia smiled as Lucy continued to hold onto his arm.

"I can't go back! I can't hurt anybody else by leaving! I can't just leave my family behind!" Lucy cried of her grip on Edo Acnologia's arm became tighter.

"You have your own family back home, I'm sure they miss you as much as we do our Lucy," Layla smiled softly as tears streamed down Lucy's face.

"Even if you weren't our Lucy we still loved you as if you were, it's time for you to return now Lucy," Acnologia smiled softly as he released Lucy's grip on him causing her to rise higher into the sky.

"I don't want to leave! I love you guys," Lucy yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"We'll meet again one day, Lucy," they smiled as Lucy stuck her hand out towards them desperately.

"I love you guys," Lucy smiled softly as everything became white.

(Back in Earthland)

It's been two hours since the fairy tail gang had returned from fairy tail, Gajeel finally had his own cat.

"Juvia is glad for you Gajeel, I'm sure Lucy would too," Juvia smiled at her long time friend as her, Gajeel and Pantherlily boarded a train towards Oak town.

"Who is this Lucy you speak of?" Pantherlily asked in his cuter exceed form as Juvia held him tightly.

"Lucy is a friend of Juvia's and Gajeel's, we wish to visit her today," Juvia muttered quietly as she remained quiet for the rest of the train ride.

Thirty minutes passed by quickly as Juvia dragged a green faces Gajeel off the train, they silently began their trek through the forest as they walked towards the cliff.

"So where is this Lucy person?" Pantherlily asked as they walked up to the cliff.

"Juvia knows she's not actually here right now but Pantherlily meet Lucy," Juvia smiled sadly as she kneeled infront of her friends grave with the bouquet of roses.

"Hello Lucy-San, Juvia apologizes for not visiting you in a while, I missed you," Juvia said quietly as tears began to roll down her face.

Gajeel and Pantherlily stared at Juvia silently as she talked to the grave stone marking their friends resting place. They remained at the gravestone for thirty more minutes before Juvia finally stood and placed the bouquet of black, white and blue roses.

"Goodbye Lucy-San," Juvia said quietly as she turned around and walked off quietly, Gajeel looked at the gravestone one last time as they left the forest, they were definitely in for an unexpected surprise when they arrived at the guild.

(At the Fairy tail guild hall)

Lucy sat up and noticed she was in a infirmary once again, was she still in Edolas? Was this all just a dream? Her eyes glanced towards the edge of the bed were a small lump lay under her blanket, she cautiously removed the covers from over the lump only to reveal a sleeping exceed.

"Lynx?" Lucy asked cautiously as the exceed opened it's eyes.

"Lushi!" Lynx cried out as she flew into Lucy's chest and was enveloped in a hug.

"Lynx you're here? I thought I accidentally left you back in Edolas," Lucy asked as she hugged her exceed tightly.

"Nope, I was able to hide in your clothes when you began raising up," Lynx said as she smiled at Lucy.

"I'm just glad I still have you," Lucy said sadly as she recalled the events that took place earlier.

"Lushi, where are we?" Lynx asked as she glanced around the room nervously.

"I don't know but were about to find out, first I just want to try something," Lucy said as she placed lynx on her shoulders.

Lucy extended her palm as a dark blue glow encased it.

"My magic! It's back," Lucy grinned as she picked Lynx up and spun her around.

"Now it's time to find out where we are," Lucy said as she opened the door of the infirmary quietly and stepped out, she walked out to find multiple eyes on her as she held Lynx close to her and got ready to attack.

"Ah, I see your awake," a voice spoke as Lucy looked around, only to notice she was being spoken to by a short old man.

"W-who are you? Where am I," Lucy asked cautiously as she looked around the room as everyone stared at her.

"Welcome to fairy tail, I'm master Makarov," the short man announced as Lucy's eyes widened in realization.

"I remember you, I remember fairy tail, does that really mean I'm back in earthland," Lucy asked quietly as she looked around the guild hall.

"Lu-chan!" A voice cried as someone crashed into Lucy and Lynx.

"Lisanna?" Lucy asked as she opened her one eye and looked at the girl who tackled her.

"I thought you were still in Edolas!" Lisanna cried as she hugged the girl.

"Nope, I made it through alright, so did Lynx," Lucy grinned as she held Lynx up in front of Lisanna.

"Lisanna, who the heck is that," Gray asked as he looked at the familiar girl standing beside her.

"Oh right! Everyone, this is Lucy, she was from a Phantom Lord before she came to Edolas with me, you remember her don't you?" Lisanna smiled as most members eyes widened in realization.

(With Juvia and Gajeel)

They walked up to the guild doors in silence as Lily flew in after them. Gajeel pushed open the guild doors as they heard Makarovs voice boom around the guild.

"I'd like to welcome a new member to the guild, even though she was in Edolas for quite some time I'm hope you still all remember her and treat her like Nakama as she settled into the guild," Makarovs voice boomed as the girl moved to stand beside him.

She had long blonde hair that fell down to her calves in soft waves, she wore a leotard that exposed her legs, belly button, arms and the white bra like top she wore underneath the leotard and a pair of knee length combat boots. The things that Gajeel and Juvia noticed most were that she had one brown right eye while her left was covered by a black eyepatch with a dark blue heart printed on its corner, she also had two white bandanas, one keeping her hair back and the other tucked into her leotard. Gajeel and Juvia both froze when they noticed the person standing next to Makarov, the guild hall became silent as they all stared at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Juvia, Gajeel," the girl whispered silently as she stared at the two standing in the guild doors.

"L-Lucy-San?" Juvia questioned as she moved slightly towards the girl.

"Juvia!" Lucy screamed as she threw herself at the water Mage and tackled her into a hug as she sobbed into her shoulders.

"L-Lucy, Juvia thought you were gone," Juvia sobbed as she stared at the girl that was supposedly dead in front of her.

"No, I ended up in Edolas," Lucy explained as she wiped the tears from her own face.

Lucy stood up and saw Gajeel staring at her, frozen in the doorway as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Gajeel," Lucy said quietly as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly burying her face into his shirt as she sobbed into it soaking it with tears.

Gajeel hesitated slightly before wrapping his arms around Lucy and burying his face into her neck.

"Gajeel, say something," Lucy said quietly as she pulled away from him.

"Lucy it can't be you, your dead," Gajeel said quietly as he continued staring at her.

"Well I guess I'm back scrap metal," Lucy chuckled lightly as Gajeel frowned at her before hugging her once again.

"I missed you bunny girl," Gajeel whispered into Lucy's ear as he hugged her once more before letting go.

"Does this mean Lucy's a member of Fairy tail aswell!" Juvia asked hopefully.

"Yup, I even have a guild mark too see," Lucy grinned as she spun around showing them the white fairy tail mark outline in dark blue on her left thigh.

"Umm Juvia can I ask you something," Lucy said quietly.

"Yes Lucy-san, anything," Juvia smiled as she looked at the nervous Lucy.

"What ever happened to my gate keys," Lucy asked, she felt bad for leaving her gate keys behind, even if she did die she still felt bad.

"Actually, Juvia has your gate keys, see," Juvia smiled as she revealed the white diamond pouch holding Lucy's gate keys.

"I can't believe you still kept them," Lucy cried as she threw her arms around Juvia's neck hugging her once again.

"Hey Lucy, Fight me!" A voice yelled as Natsu appeared in front of Lucy with a toothy grin on his face.

"It's been years since I used my magic but I know I can kick your ass," Lucy grinned as Natsu ran towards her with his fist on fire, she grinned as she prepared herself for the attack.

"Fire dragons Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled as he threw his fist towards Lucy's face.

A black magic circle appeared under Lucy as she dodged Natsu's attack.

"Celestial Soul Takeover: Phoenix!" Lucy yelled as a golden light surrounded her body.

The light died down revealing Lucy in an outfit made of fire, the top was a bra like top with detached sleeves starting at her elbows and stopping at her wrists, the bottom of the outfit looked like a skirt, it went down to Lucy's knees and had slits on both it's side revealing Lucy's thighs and fairy tail mark, Lucy was barefoot and had a small anklet with a flame charm on it.

"Flaming Screech of hell!" Lucy yelled as a large swirl of fire erupted from Lucy's mouth and straight towards Natsu, unlike the last time they fought, Natsu was able to withstand her attack.

Lucy let her regular clothes appeared as the take over wore off and she stood across from Natsu, after years of not using her magic she realized she was beginning to get magically exhausted.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu yelled as the attack flew straight at Lucy, people watched anxiously as Lucy stood her ground before launching her own attack.

"Chaos Dragons Roar!" Lucy yelled as the beam of black and blue magic erupted from her mouth and countered Natsu's own attack.

Lucy fell to her knees as she felt the magical exhaustion hit her.

"Alright fine Natsu, you win this time," Lucy panted as she sat on her knees.

"You're a dragon slayer?!" The guild yelled as they looked at Lucy.

"Yup," Lucy chirped as she looked at the guild.

"But you don't have an exceed," a small boy spoke up.

"Lushi!" Lynx yelled flying into Lucy's chest.

"Perfect timing, Juvia, Gajeel, this is my exceed Lynx," Lucy said as she held Lynx up in front of them.

"Hi I'm Lynx," the exceed said cutely as she looked at the ex-phantom mages.

"Aww hi Lynx, Juvia is Juvia," the water Mage smiled as she took the exceed from Lucy.

A small blue haired girl walked up to Lucy and tapped her on her leg causing Lucy to turn around and look at her.

"You said you were a dragon slayer right?" The girl asked shyly.

"Yeah why?" Lucy asked as she turned away from her friends.

"N-nice to meet you, i-I'm Wendy Marvell, Sky dragon slayer," the blue haired girl said shyly as she introduced herself .

"Nice to meet you Wendy, Lucy Akuma, Dragon slayer and Celestial Mage," Lucy introduced as she looked at the younger girl.

"Well I guess it's time to celebrate," the old man said as the entire guild cheered, Lucy smiled once again before turning back to her friends.

"You feel like wearing the bunny costume again?" Gajeel smirked as Lucy scowled at him.

"Shut it scrap metal," Lucy growled as she punched Gajeel in his arm.

"Damn bunny, you definitely can fight, for a bunny," Gajeel said slyly as he smirked at the scowling Lucy.

"Hello Lucy," Lucy turned around to see Redheaded girl wearing armour smiling at her.

"Erza!" Lucy grinned before hugging the armoured girl tightly.

"It's good to have you back Lucy," Erza smiled as she returned the blondes hug.

Lucy looked around the guild happily as she remembered her last words to edo Layla.

'I love you guys, miss you already,' Lucy thought as she looked up at the stars before joining the rest of her new guild.

* * *

><p>And I'm done<p>

How was this chapter? Was it long enough or not.

Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time

Useless facts about the author.

• I'm extremely lazy

• I love icecream

• I have a short attention span

• I sleep listening to music, specifically nightcore

• I'm mean, very easily angered but shy

• I live the short girl struggle

Thanks for reading –Izzy-chan (• w •)/


End file.
